


Falling Down

by hOtlilmofo



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 62,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hOtlilmofo/pseuds/hOtlilmofo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrity trainwreck Alessandra Kline has just gotten out of rehab for the sixth time.  Her friend Phil Brooks sends her out on the road with the WWE to get her out of her element and keep her clean.  Jon Good ends up being the lucky babysitter.  Tension between them quickly surfaces and bubbles over.  The two try to make the best of the situation, but things quickly spiral out of control.  With Alessandra dealing with her issues and Jon hiding his reasons for keeping her with him, things are bound to fall apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Falling Down  
Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Al. That’s it. Oh…and this whole story is a product of my overactive imagination.

“Train wreck party girl Alessandra Kline has been released from her sixth rehab stint. We caught her leaving her apartment yesterday, looking better than she has in years,” Harvey Levin spoke. “We, here at TMZ, hope that she has finally gotten clean and stays that way.” The video on the television was of the celebrity troublemaker trying to ignore the zounds of paparazzi surrounding her, as she hastily made her way into the town car that was waiting outside of her elaborate New York City apartment building.  
“This is total garbage. Why do you even watch this shit? Seriously?” Jonathon Good asked his friend Renee Paquette. She and Jon had become really close friends over the last few months and spent a good amount of time hanging out together. Their relationship never went past the limits of friendship, though Renee was hoping that things might progress with the two of them. She had a huge crush on him. Jon, though mostly oblivious, had no intentions of getting involved in any type of relationship any time soon. To him, this was a completely platonic friendship.  
“What can I say? I love celebrity gossip,” the beautiful blonde admitted.  
“But what do you get from it? Like this chick…she’s a spoiled, rich celebrity, who can’t seem to stay out of rehab…or jail. She’s a fucking mess. Why are you so fascinated by her? She’s a complete train wreck. How anyone can find her attractive…I’ll never understand,” he dismissed the popular tabloid subject, shaking his head.  
“But she’s Alessandra Kline. She’s a rock star’s kid. Besides, her father had these problems for years. I’ve heard you listen to his band. You’re not going off on what a piece of garbage he is,” she shot back.  
“But he, at least, does something. He’s a rock star. And he’s not front page on People or US Weekly being celebrated for getting clean…again,” Jon pointed out. “Besides, she’s gonna end up back in rehab anyway, so why even bother reporting it?”  
“Yeah, but she’s young and beautiful. And don’t act like she’s never done anything. She’s a model. And she works in music, too. She did that song with Lana Del Rey. She just has problems. That’s all. Doesn’t make her a bad person.”  
“Yeah. Poor girl. What a rough life it must have been with a silver spoon in her mouth. These celebrities are ridiculous. They can have whatever they want and do whatever they way. But they choose to blow everything on drugs. That’s fucked up. There are plenty of people who have less who make the best of it,” he said, referring to himself.  
“Some people have problems. Even the rich and famous do. They’re still people, regardless of their celebrity status,” Renee tried to reason with him.  
“Oh give me a break. They’re spoiled and pathetic,” Jon dismissed her.  
“That’s a little harsh, don’t you think? Like I said, the rich and famous have problems, too,” she insisted. “Especially her. Her father has been in and out of rehab for years. He’s been into drugs for practically her entire life. That has an impact on the kid.”  
Jon rolled his eyes. “I don’t know about that.”  
“I just think you’re being a little harsh. I mean, no one knows what she has seen in her life or what she’s gone through.”  
“I think you’re being too nice about it.”  
“I dunno. She’s so beautiful, and she’s right and famous, but she’s been in rehab six times already. She has a problem. Not a lapse in judgment. An actual problem. She doesn’t need to be criticized for that. She just needs help.”  
“You’re very defensive of her,” he spoke, a smirk on his lips.  
Renee took a deep breath and calmed herself down a bit. She knew she was getting too riled up for something that really wasn’t a big deal in their lives. “I’m sorry. I just…I dunno. There’s something about her that I genuinely like…and feel sorry for.”  
She scooted over on the couch and rested her head on her friend’s shoulder. Jon laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, his hand patting her gently. After a moment, he pulled his arm away, and she turned to face him.  
“So, what are we gonna do for dinner?” she asked.  
“I dunno. Wanna go to the restaurant downstairs?” he suggested. “Hopefully it doesn’t suck that much.”  
“Sure,” she agreed.  
The two friends got up from the couch and headed down to the hotel lobby, in order to get some dinner.

“I just can’t do this, Phil. I feel like I’m gonna end up back in rehab already. These friggen people are everywhere. They don’t let me have any peace and get reacquainted with my life. I can’t handle it. I don’t know what the fuck they expect from me,” Alessandra spoke on the phone to her longtime friend Phil Brooks. She was upset and stressed out. She had only been out of rehab for a couple of days and was already feeling overwhelmed with her daily life.  
“I can imagine. It sucks that you’re constantly hounded by these douchebags,” he sympathized with her.  
“I just don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”  
“Maybe you need a change of scenery,” he suggested.  
“Oh yeah?”  
“I’d recommend coming to Chicago with me and AJ. But I know how you feel about interfering in couples’ lives.”  
“I wouldn’t stay with you. You know the rules.”  
“Of course. Because you always have to be difficult.”  
“Of course,” she agreed with a laugh.  
Phil thought for a moment. “What if I could get you on the road with one of the WWE guys?” he asked her.  
“I dunno about that, Phi. That seems a bit much. Besides, I’d be interrupting someone’s entire life.”  
“Yeah. But what if I could arrange a couple of months for you to travel around with one of the single, childless guys? You could hang out and be far away from all of the bullshit and douchebags. You can stay healthy and clean.”  
“Yeah, but I’d be with a stranger. That’s weird.”  
“Like you’re really that uncomfortable around strangers?” he quipped. She could practically hear the smirk in his voice.  
“True,” she agreed.  
“Come on. Just think about it. If you need me to use my connections, I will. I just figure that that would be the safest place for you to be. There aren’t any drugs. No craziness like you’re used to. You’ll be on the road. You’ll have a much stricter schedule. It’ll help you put your life back together,” he explained.  
“I’ll consider it. But no promises.”  
“That’s all I ask. How are you feeling, though? Physically?”  
“Physically, I feel a lot better now. But mentally, I’m just…I dunno…a mess. I have so much going on. I feel like there’s so much more pressure on me now…to stay clean…to stay out of jail. But at the same time, everyone wants in on my story…and my life. I feel like they’re begging me to fail again, just so they can watch me continue to fuck my life up. I can never catch a break from all of this bullshit. I just need to not be here anymore. I feel like I’m a prisoner in my own apartment,” she explained, trying to control her emotions, though it was hard for her to do, especially while talking to her close friend.  
“That’s rough. I know a little bit of that bullshit with the cameras and bitching on the internet. It blows.”  
“Yeah. I’m not trying to gain any sympathy. You know that. But everything is just overwhelming…at least right now. I haven’t even been home for three days, and I’m already feeling like all of this is just too much for me.”  
“You need to get away, Al. I seriously hope that you consider my offer. I think it’d be really good for you to be on the road and have some time to just hang out and fix yourself. You’d be away from the drugs. You’d be far away from the ‘yes men’. You’d be able to have a chance to get your head together.”  
“Yeah…I just…I dunno.”  
“Listen, I can’t tell you what to do, Al. But you’re my friend. And I love you very much. You know at this point in our relationship, we’re practically family. You’re like my little sister. I don’t want anything to happen to you. I know your rules. And I’m not even gonna try to convince you to come here. But I have an opportunity that could really benefit you. I just really hope that you take me up on it.”  
Al sighed. “I mean…it’s not like I have anything else going on that I need to stick around for. No one wants to give me a job because I’m a massive liability. I’ve got nothing but time,” she thought aloud. “Alright.”  
“Wait. Really?” he asked, in disbelief that she was agreeing to his offer.  
“Yeah. Why not? A few weeks or whatever won’t kill me.”  
“Awesome.”  
“So, how are you gonna find someone to babysit me?” she playfully questioned.  
Phil laughed. “I still have some of my connections. And I know some people that may not necessarily be friends…but will be willing to help me out.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yup. Plenty of connections. If Plan A doesn’t work, I have a Plan B. If that doesn’t work, I have a Plan C and a Plan D.”  
Al laughed. “Jeeze. In like five minutes, you already thought all of this out, huh?”  
“Yeah. AJ had actually mentioned it the other night. She thinks you should go out on the road, too. You could go with her, but she’s got some time off to get some shit ready for the wedding. But she thinks that it’d be the best place for you to be.”  
“Well, I do appreciate the effort you guys are putting in to helping me stay clean,” she said, genuinely meaning it.  
“It’s because we love you. And we would prefer that you come to the wedding rather than overdosing and dying.”  
“I know. I’m with you on that.”  
“Alright. I’m gonna make some phone calls and put some things together. I’ll talk to you soon. Okay?” he spoke, ready to come up with a plan to help his friend.  
“Sounds good. Thanks, Phil. I hope you know that I really appreciate this.”  
“I know.”  
“Bye.”  
“Bye Al.”  
The celebrity train wreck ended the call and dropped her cell phone onto her couch. She stood up and walked over to the large window of her New York City loft apartment. Al could see the paparazzi scattered around the entrance of her building. She rolled her eyes. They made her anxious. Really anxious. She was tired of being followed around by these people, everywhere she went. Under normal circumstances, it wasn’t such a big deal to her. But she was trying to get healthy. She needed some space and some time to be able to work on staying clean and creating a more normal, functional life for herself.  
Alessandra Kline was the kind of party girl that could put Lindsay Lohan to shame. In fact, she had partied with her and a gaggle of other troubled celebrities…and not as troubled ones. Born to famous rocker Scott Weiland of Stone Temple Pilots fame, the twenty-seven year old brunette beauty had a tumultuous life, to say the least. Her father was almost more famous for his notorious drug problems than for being a musical talent. Her mother, Ruby Templeton, was a longtime groupie. Though their pairing was very short-lived, she had been shuttled back and forth between her parents for most of her early life.  
The problem with this was that her father had been hooked on drugs during this time, and she had witnessed it for years and years. Her mother wasn’t much more of a positive influence, as she continued her groupie ways and also got deeply into drugs. It didn’t matter which parent she was with. Al had been surrounded by terrible influences for her entire life.  
When Alessandra was fourteen, she came home from school one day, only to find her mother unconscious on her bedroom floor. She figured her mother had overdosed because she had witnessed it happen before. And she was right. It was the last time she would find her mother that way, as she had been pronounced dead nearly an hour later.  
So, the young teenager went out on the road with her out of control father, which was a terrible idea for someone her age. By fifteen, she had started regularly using cocaine. Al’s first rehab stint came at the age of seventeen. Every other year of her life, she ended up back in a treatment facility, trying to get back on track.  
Alessandra didn’t have much of a relationship with her father, at this point in her life. He has given her money for years to make up for not being a halfway decent parent. But with all of the problems that she had, Scott didn’t want her to be around his new kids, which was completely hypocritical of him. And she was so completely put off by the decisions he had made and the way he treated her that she hadn’t spoken to him in nearly seven years.  
But she lived the high life…literally and figuratively. Al partied and partied her days away. She had lived it up. She wasn’t a partier like Paris Hilton or Lindsay Lohan had been in their heydays. Al was more on the rock star level…like Motley Crue or Guns N Roses. She did it all to the extreme. In fact, Al had previously been engaged to famed bassist Nikki Sixx of Motley Crue. But, as with most things in her life, her drug addiction ruined that. All of her relationships ended, as a result of her constant drug use. She had lost her modelling contracts. In fact, she had lost nearly every job that she had because of her problems.  
Alessandra was well aware that she had made countless mistakes in her life. But she was determined to maintain her health this time around and remain off of the drugs that had been such a major problem in her life for so long. Being twenty-seven years old, she had lost over a decade of her life because of her addictions. She was sick of living the kind of life that she had created for herself. It was time for her to clean up her act.  
Standing at five-foot-six and weighing one-hundred and ten pounds…after gaining fourteen pounds in rehab, Alessandra had model good looks. She had always been loved by the camera. Body-wise, she had taken after her father, being naturally very slim. She had also taken after her mother in the curves department. Her body was always leading the gossip magazines’ lists for best beach body. She had always looked great. The only unflattering pictures were of her stumbling out of clubs after her drug binges. And she could even make some of those look good.  
Al knew that if she didn’t stay clean this time, there was a high probability that she would die soon. Her body couldn’t continue to handle many more years of abusing drugs. She wanted to do it this time. Al wanted nothing more than to get her life on track. If Robert Downey Jr. could get passed his problems and make a huge comeback, why couldn’t she?  
Although she was skeptical, Alessandra thought Phil’s proposal might actually work for her. She would have some time away from the immediate problems to grow stronger and be able to handle the pressure on her. She would be nowhere near the negative influences in her life. And while the paparazzi would still be around, she doubted that it would be nearly as bad on the road.  
Al knew that she was lucky to have Phil in her life. They had been friends for a few years. The two had shared some mutual friends and met at a Rancid show. They got along incredibly well. Over the years, they had stayed in touch, through everything. He always offered her moral support and remained in touch with her during the times she was hooked on drugs. Though he wasn’t at all involved in the things that she did and didn’t approve of it, Phil had never stopped being her friend. He was determined to do whatever he could to help her.  
Alessandra knew that she was lucky to have him in her corner. She hoped that this plan of his would really help her stay clean. She wasn’t ready to die any time soon. In fact, she was ready to start living her life, for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Falling Down  
Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is from my twisted mind. I only own Al and the content of the story. The rest of the people I claim no ownership over. And, if you were unsure, none of this is real.

“John, I need a huge favor,” Phil greeted, as he had called his semi-friend and current WWE Superstar John Cena.  
“Hey Phil. Nice to hear from you, too,” he greeted with sarcasm and a smirk.  
“Sorry, man. How are you?”  
“Oh don’t give me that formality bullshit. What do you need?” he asked, cutting straight to the chase. He actually really liked Phil. They weren’t exactly exchanging frequent text messages and hanging out at any opportunity, but he considered the two casual friends.  
“Alright. Well, you know Al, right?”  
“Of course. How’s she doing? I heard she got out of rehab again.”  
“Uh…she’s doing okay. She’s having a really hard time dealing with everything in New York City. She’s being followed by the paparazzi constantly. It’s stressing her out. And she doesn’t need all of that stress right now. Hence why I need a favor from you.”  
“Ohhhhkay. How can I help her?”  
“I need you to find someone for her to go on the road with.”  
“Uh what?”  
“I need her out of her apartment, away from the people she’s been involved with, away from all of the drugs and that shit. And I thought that being on the road with one of the guys would be the perfect change for her. Someone could keep an eye on her, and she’ll be away from all of the major problems that encourage her to relapse,” Phil explained.  
“That’s your good idea? Put her on the road?” he asked, not completely convinced that it would be the most beneficial thing for her to do, at this point in her life.  
“It is. She’ll be away from her life. She’ll be busy on the road. She’ll have someone pretty much babysitting her. She won’t have too much free time on her hands to get into trouble. She’ll be able to get stronger and put her life back together.”  
John thought about it for a couple of moments. “Alright. I’ll have to go to Paul to get him on board with having her on the road. And I’ll have to find someone to actually agree to do it. But…I can do a favor for a friend,” he agreed. “Besides, if it’ll help her stay clean, then, I have to do it. It’s the right thing to do.”  
“Thank you so much,” Phil spoke, relieved that John agreed to help him. He certainly couldn’t be the one going to Paul Levesque asking for a favor.  
“No problem. I’ll talk to Paul. I’m sure I can convince him that it’s a good idea.”  
“Awesome. And whoever does it has to be single and not have kids.”  
“Oh? And why is that?”  
“Al’s rules. She doesn’t ever want to cause relationship problems, and she doesn’t want to be around anyone with kids because she knows she’s a bad role model because of all the things that she’s done,” he explained.  
“Oh…hm…okay.”  
“Whoever agrees to do it…I’ll pay $100,000 for three months.”  
“Oh. Wow. Okay. I’ll see if I can coax a Championship opportunity out of Paul, too. Like I said, I don’t think he’s gonna be a problem.”  
“That’d be awesome.”  
“Don’t worry. I know you care about her. I’ll make sure that she’s very well taken care of,” John assured him.  
“I really appreciate it. I’m just worried about her.”  
“I got you. But I’ll take care of it. Let me go figure out who I can ask and how I’m going to get Paul on board with all of this.”  
“Okay. Let me know what happens. Thank you so much. I really owe you big time for this, John. Seriously.”  
John laughed. “It’s totally cool, man. I don’t mind helping out anyway. Al’s a good person. If I can help keep her healthy, that’s good enough for me.”  
“Well, I still appreciate it.”  
“I know. Alright. I’ll call you when I know a little bit more.”  
“Okay.”  
“Bye.”  
“Later, John.”  
Phil hung up, relieved that his old on-screen nemesis was on board with this plan. He really needed Al to have a change of scenery to help her maintain her recovery. After all, he really didn’t want anything bad happening to her.

John had to figure out who he could convince to essentially babysit the famed train wreck for a good three months. He had to be single and not have kids. The Divas were out because Total Divas was filming, and Al didn’t really need to be involved in that right now. She didn’t need to be front and center on a reality show. Not to mention, it would take away from the entire point of the show…the Divas. And the ones that weren’t on it were young and didn’t need that kind of responsibility looming over their heads. Besides, some of them could get really catty. That would just make Al want to stick a needle in her arm even faster.  
He needed to rack his brain for the best possible choice. Orton was out. He had a girlfriend and a kid. Joe Anao’i was out. He had a fiancée and a kid. Colby was out. He had a fiancée. Jake Hager was out. He was married with a kid. Jericho was out. He was married with three kids. Claudio was out. He was dating Sara Del Rey. Jon Good was…well…he was a viable option. As far as John knew, he was single and didn’t have any kids.  
John would have to talk to him after talking to Paul. He might be the best option to help out with this. Besides, it would be easier to convince Paul to give Jon a title shot, considering how popular and well-liked he was.  
“Hey. Who was that on the phone with you?” Nicole Garcia asked her longtime boyfriend, as she walked into the living room, sitting next to him on the couch. She cuddled up against him affectionately.  
“It was Phil.”  
“Phil who?”  
“Brooks. You know, CM Punk.”  
“Oh. That’s really weird. What’d he want?”  
“A favor?”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah. You know that girl Alessandra Kline?”  
“Yeah. She just got out of rehab for like the fifth or sixth time or something. She’s really beautiful.”  
“Well, he’s really close friends with her. And it was the sixth time.”  
“Shit. That’s crazy. Of all the people to be best friends? What a strange combination. Isn’t he against drugs and drinking and all of that shit?” she questioned.  
“Yeah. Well, they’re really close, actually. Like brother and sister practically. And she’s having a hard time staying clean. And Phil wanted my help to find someone for her to go out on the road with for a couple of months, while she’s trying to adjust to staying clean and being out of rehab. She’s stressed out being at her apartment,” he explained.  
“Well, she’s followed by vultures every single day. Like anything we’ve dealt with is absolutely nothing compared to what she has had to deal with. Everyone talks so much shit about her and acts like she’s their best friend at the same time. I read it online all of the time. If I had it that bad all of the time, I would probably have a hard time staying clean, too,” she empathized with the celebrity. Nikki knew she wasn’t always the nicest person, but she truly felt for the girl. She didn’t have it as easy as most people thought she did. That was obvious.  
“She’s a really nice person. I feel for her,” John agreed.  
“So, do you have any ideas as to who you want to have babysit her?”  
“I was thinking Jon Good.”  
She thought for a moment. “He might actually be a really good choice. He’s very focused on his career and won’t let any shit fly with her,” she agreed with him.  
“Exactly.”  
“I’d like to meet her. When she’s clean, she seems so awesome.”  
“I’ve met her a few times. She’s really sweet and a lot of fun to be around.”  
“Oh? You’re pals with her?”  
“Kind of, I guess. I’m not exactly calling and texting her, but we’ve hung out in a group and stuff. Nothing bad.”  
Nikki smirked. “Well, that’s good to know.”  
“She needs a fair shot, you know? And I wanna help her.”  
“I like that you try to be everyone’s superhero and always want to help people,” Nikki gushed, wrapping her arms around his massive bicep.  
John gave her a smile. “Thanks, babe.”  
“It’s true. You’re the best.”  
“You’re the best.”  
Nikki leaned in and pressed an affectionate kiss to her boyfriend’s lips.

Alessandra was having a rough time, and it certainly wasn’t getting any easier as each day went on. She was stressed out and completely frustrated. Not to mention, life outside of the rehabilitation facility was proving to be a lot harder than she had hoped. She was also very lonely. Most of her friends were people she could no longer associate with, for her own health and safety. And the other friends were busy living their lives.  
That left her alone with nothing at all to do. Al knew that she needed to keep herself busy, but she didn’t know how to go about it. She glanced at the clock. It was 11:24 in the morning. The brunette rolled her eyes. It was gonna be yet another long day.  
Her phone alerted her of a text message. Al grabbed it and checked the message. It was Phil. ‘How are you holding up?’ he asked.  
‘Ughhh,’ she sent back in reply.  
Her phone began ringing within moments. No surprise. It was Phil. She picked it up. “Hey you.”  
“What’s wrong?” he immediately asked her.  
“Ugh. Everything. I’m so bored. I feel like I’m a prisoner in my own apartment. I can’t deal with the damn cameras. I know that they just want to take a picture of me, and that isn’t really a big deal. But they follow me. And it irritates the hell out of me. So, I don’t really want to go out. There’s no one around to hang out with anyway. And the friends that are around…well, I can’t hang out with them anymore. This whole thing just sucks a lot,” she explained.  
“Yeah. That does suck. If it helps, Plan A is underway. So, hopefully, soon enough, you’ll be around clean, new people without the temptations that you’ve got where you are now. You’ll be busy. It’ll be a lot of fun. And you’ll feel so much better.”  
“I really hope so.”  
“Now that you have all of this free time, you should probably catch up on your wrestling. Familiarize yourself with the people you’re probably gonna be around.”  
“That’s true. What do I do? Google it or something?”  
Phil laughed. “Just watch the WWE Network. Everything’s on there. I’ll text you my login. At least it’ll keep you entertained for a bit.”  
“Is that on the computer or something?”  
“It’s like Netflix. You have a Playstation 4. Just search for the WWE Network, download it, logon, and watch.”  
“Hm…that could be a good idea.”  
“It’ll keep you busy…or at least distracted for a while.”  
“Yeah. I’m just sick of all of this bullshit.”  
“There isn’t anyone you can have over who won’t help you fuck up your life again?” he questioned.  
“Lizzy’s stopping over tomorrow for a little while, but she’s leaving for her tour after that,” Al told him. “But other than that, no. Not really.”  
“Well, at least you’ll see her. You love her. Just how much…I’m not really sure. I thought for sure she’d be the one to get you to clean up your act.”  
“I do love her a lot. But we’re better off as friends. Besides, we both prefer penis anyway. We’re just that close.”  
He let out a chuckle. “Oh Allie. Allie. Allie. What am I gonna do with you?” he rhetorically asked her.  
“What can I say? I like to have fun,” she replied, a laugh in her own voice.  
“You’re gonna be okay, Al. I promise you, I’m gonna do whatever I can to help keep you clean and alive.”  
“Thank you. I wish I had more people like you in my life.”  
“I’m just that great.”  
“Arrogant bastard. So what are you up to?”  
“Wedding shit with AJ.”  
“That sounds like fun.”  
“Oh yeah. Zounds of fun, let me tell you. At least I’m only working on my first,” he teasingly shot at her.  
“Cute. Bring up the fact that I can’t keep a husband…or relationship, at all, really,” she replied with a chuckle. “Wow. No wonder I’m so popular with all of the gossip shit. I’m a rich, young, drug addicted felon who has been divorced twice, serial dates and ruins every relationship, at the tender ago of twenty-seven. Not to mention the royally fucked up family life. I’m great for these magazines and websites. I don’t blame them for bothering me whenever they can.”  
“One day, they’ll make a movie about your life. And it’ll be a good one.” Phil paused for a moment. “Did you ever think about writing a book?? That’s what you should do with all of this time that you have. That shit would sell like crazy.”  
“I really should,” she agreed.  
“Yeah. With the life that you’ve lived…I can only imagine how interesting it would be. They’ll make a movie about your book. That’d be pretty bad ass,” he pointed out.  
“It’s a possibility. I should look into that. Anyway, go have fun with AJ. Thanks for being the best in the world.”  
He laughed. “For you? Of course, my dear. I feel like you’re my little sister. I gotta watch out for you…especially with so many men surrounding you,” he told her.  
“Well, it means a lot to me. Tell the wifey that I love her very much.”  
“I will. Be good. If you need anything, just call me.”  
“Thanks. Have fun prepping for the big day.”  
“Oh gee! Thanks!” he feigned enthusiasm. “Bye.”  
“Later, Punky.”  
Al disconnected the call. Within moments, she received a text message from him with his login information. She shrugged and decided that it couldn’t hurt to check out exactly who she might be spending her time with in the near future.


	3. Chapter 3

Falling Down  
Chapter 3  
Disclaimer: This is not real. I made it up. Some say I’m creative. Others say I’m crazy. I don’t know which side I agree with. I only own Al.

Paul Levesque silently stared at John Cena, unsure of what to say to his proposal. He was pretty flabbergasted at the concept of having Alessandra Kline coming on the road. “You seriously think it would be a good idea to bring a celebrity with a bad reputation who just got out of rehab for the sixth time…not first…not second…but sixth time…on the road with us?” he asked, in complete and utter disbelief.  
“I know. But she needs a serious change of scenery. Besides, how good would it look when the gossip magazines are printing articles about how the WWE helped a troubled celebrity stay clean, when no one else in the last like ten years has been able to?” he replied, knowing exactly what buttons of Paul’s he needed to push.  
“And that’s all well and good, but I don’t need someone coming here and corrupting any of my people. I don’t need to have any more problems than we’ve already had. Things are running fairly smoothly right now. I really don’t need things shaken up.”  
“I promise they won’t be. And this will really be a great opportunity to not only help our reputation, but it’ll definitely get everyone buzzing about the company. It will make the WWE look like the hero. Not to mention how much press we can get out of it.”  
Paul sighed. “I really don’t think this is a good idea. There’s too much at stake. She’s too much of a liability,” he spoke.  
“Come on, Paul. She isn’t going to cause problems. She isn’t like that. She’s made mistakes and has had a difficult life. She needs a change and a chance. It’s the right thing to do. For her and for the company. Do you realize how popular she is? When word gets out that she’s no the road with us, you’re going to see our names everywhere. Everyone’s going to be talking about the WWE. It can’t hurt us. She’s going to stay clean.”  
“John, this is a really big deal. If she causes problems, it could hurt us. We’re already struggling with the Network. The last thing we need is to have our Superstars getting caught up in this woman and end up hooked on Cocaine and Heroin with her.”  
“That isn’t going to happen.”  
Paul thought for a couple of moments, trying to give John the benefit of the doubt. “Can you personally guarantee that we won’t have any problems with her being here?” Paul asked, narrowing his eyes at the Superstar.  
“I will,” he confidently replied with a nod of his head.  
The WWE’s Executive Vice-President took a deep breath, contemplating John’s request. He didn’t want to piss John off. He was the biggest Superstar they had, and he busted his ass day in and day out. He knew he could trust John. “Fine,” Paul finally agreed. “I’ll contact the security team and get her name on all of the lists.”  
“Thank you so much.”  
“And as for the future title shot for whoever babysits her that you mentioned…who did you have in mind for this?” he asked.  
“I was thinking Jon Good.”  
“Alright. If it’s him, I’ll give him the title shot.”  
“Paul, I really appreciate this. And I promise you’re not going to have any problems with her at all. She’s a really good person. She has some problems, but she really wants to move forward and get passed all of that.”  
Paul nodded. “I trust your judgment.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Now, go see if you can convince Jon to take her on as a side project.”  
“Will do. Thanks again.” John stood up and left Paul’s office. Now he had to figure out where Jon was.  
John was glad that Paul was onboard with the plan. He knew that odds were it was only because it was him. And everyone seemed confident in his judgment…not to mention that he was able to make it look like a good publicity opportunity for the company. John always knew how to push everyone’s buttons and get what he wanted. He knew that may have made him a little manipulative. But he only used his ability for positive things. Besides, no one wanted the cash cow John Cena to be unhappy.  
John navigated his way around the backstage area of the arena for the evening’s live show. He wasn’t sure where to find Jon’s locker room, but he knew that it had to be somewhere near where he was. John was confident that he could convince Jon to do this. After all, there was money and a title opportunity in the cards for him. How could he say no?  
After ten minutes of looking, John finally found the locker room he had been searching for. He knocked on the door, and moments later, it opened.  
“Hey Jon!” John greeted with a smile.  
Jon already looked confused. “Hey…”  
“Can I come in for a minute? I need to talk to you about something.”  
“Uh…sure.”  
“Thanks, man.”  
John walked inside, while Jon shut the door behind him. His face reflected his feelings of confusion and suspicion. Jon turned around to face his visitor. “So, not to sound rude…but what do you want?”  
“Well, I have a…business proposition for you,” John began.  
Jon furrowed his brow. “Okay…”  
“So, I have this friend…Phil Brooks.” Jon nodded, knowing who he was talking about. “And he’s really good friends with someone named Al. Essentially, we need a babysitter for Al.”  
“Okay…”  
“Al just got out of rehab and needs a serious change of scenery…to help stay clean and stay away from trouble. And I told Phil that I would find someone to help out with this. I was hoping that you could be that person.”  
“How’s that a business proposition? Sounds like you’re asking for more of a favor.”  
“Well, Phil will pay one hundred thousand dollars for three months. All you have to do is make sure Al stays clean.”  
“Wow. That’s a lot of money.”  
“And I spoke to Paul. You’ll get a WWE World Heavyweight Championship opportunity,” John told him, hoping that it would make the decision much easier to make.  
“Three months…including days off and shit? Like every day?”  
“Yup.”  
“How old is Al?” John hoped that he wouldn’t realize Al was a female. That might complicate things a bit more.  
“Twenty-seven.”  
“Is he gonna be like fiending for drugs or something?”  
“No. Al wants to stay clean but needs to get away from the people who are bad influences,” he replied.  
“Do you personally know Al?”  
“Yes.”  
“What’s your opinion?”  
“Al’s awesome…just has some problems. But…nothing you can’t handle. Al’s very easygoing. I think you’d get along just fine.”  
Jon nodded. “Can I think about it for a little while?”  
“Absolutely. I really appreciate you considering this.”  
“Yeah. No problem. I’ll let you know tonight.”  
“Sounds good.” The two men headed over towards the door. They shook hands, before John left the locker room, heading back to his own. He knew it wasn’t right to not tell Jon that Al was a woman and not a man. But that’d just make him more likely to say no. And John really wanted him to say yes.  
He was hoping that with the perks that came with accepting the offer, Jon would be persuaded to say yes. He knew that if Jon didn’t go for it, he would need to come up with another plan. But John wasn’t sure who would be a good fit for her. Jon wasn’t one for screwing around. He was serious about his career and wouldn’t let Al pull any bullshit, if she was with him.  
John pulled his cell phone out and called Phil.  
“Hey man,” the former Superstar greeted.  
“Hey. So, I spoke to Paul. It took a little convincing, but he’s onboard. I just spoke to Jon, and he wants a little time to think about it. I didn’t mention that Al’s a woman. He just assumed that when I said Al, I meant a guy. But that’ll probably complicate things.”  
“Yeah. Do you think he’s gonna say yes?” Phil hopefully questioned.  
“Between the money and the title shot, I think he will,” John replied, fairly confident in his response.  
“Okay. Awesome. Thank you so much, John. I really appreciate you doing all of this,” he sincerely thanked him.  
“It’s no problem. I’ll let you know what he says.”  
“Thanks.”  
“I’ll talk to you later.”  
“Bye.”  
John disconnected the phone call. He hoped that Jon would agree to do this. It would be nice to see Al again. John had known her while she was clean. She was seriously a great person. He wanted to help her get better.  
He knew that the evening was bound to be a long one, waiting to hear what Jon had decided to do. But he had a show to focus on for the time being. And that’s what he was going to attempt to do.

John didn’t have to wait very long to hear from John. Within the next hour, there was a knock on his locker room door. He got up and opened it.  
“Hey,” Jon greeted.  
“Hey. You wanna come in?”  
“Sure.”  
Jon walked inside of the locker room. John shut the door and turned toward his visitor.  
“So, I thought about your offer,” he began. John couldn’t believe he actually felt nervous. “And…I’ll do it.”  
John felt immensely relieved, as he heard those words come out of his mouth. “Oh my God. Thank you so much, Jon.”  
“It’s cool. I mean, you did kind of make it an offer that I really couldn’t refuse,” he replied. “So, what’s the plan?”  
“Well, I guess from here, I’ll give you Phil’s number, and you two will arrange a time and a place to pick Al up, ad that’ll be that.”  
Jon nodded. “Alright. Does Al know about this plan? Or is this gonna be like an intervention or something?”  
“Al knows all about it and agreed to do it,” he replied.  
“Okay. Cool.” Jon pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. “What’s Phil’s number?” he questioned.  
John pulled out his own cell phone. He pulled up Phil’s number and read it off to Jon, as he entered the number into his phone. “Thanks, man. I hope you know that I really appreciate you doing this. I know it’s a huge commitment.”  
He shrugged. “It’s not a big deal.”  
“Well, it is to me.”  
Jon smiled. “Well, thank you. I’d like to help…and the whole getting paid and the title shot don’t hurt at all.”  
John laughed. “What can I say? I wanted to make it as difficult for you to say no as I possibly could.”  
“You succeeded.”  
“Thank God for that.”  
“Alright. I guess I’ll give him a call, then. I’ll see you later, John.”  
“Sounds good. If you need anything at all, just let me know.”  
“Will do. Later, man.” With that, Jon left the locker room, heading back towards his own.  
John quickly sent a text message to Phil, letting him know what happened. ‘He’s in. He’ll call you.’

Did Jon think that this would necessarily be the best thing for him right now? Not exactly. But he wanted to do the right thing. Besides, wholesome John Cena vouched for this Al guy, so how bad could he really be? Not to mention, he’d get a chance to be the champ. That was a pretty good perk. He could also end up getting along really well with this guy. That was a definitely possibility. Maybe this really would be a good thing for him, too.  
Jon was a little nervous about having to babysit a recovering drug addict for the next three months. But he was sure that it’d be an experience to remember. And hopefully, it would be a good experience.  
Besides, Jon wanted a title shot…really badly. And this was his first class ticket to attaining that goal.  
There was a knock on the door to his locker room. “Come in,” he called, unsure of who was visiting him.  
Renee walked in, shutting the door behind her. “Hey,” she greeted.  
“Hey,” he reciprocated from the couch.  
She sat next to him. “I was bored. I wanted to visit you.”  
“You wanna hear something crazy?”  
“Sure.”  
“So, John Cena has this friend that he wants me to babysit.”  
She furrowed her brow. “That doesn’t make any sense. Is John hanging out with toddlers or something? Cause that’s actually pretty creepy.”  
“No. He knows this guy who just got out of rehab, who needs to kind of get away for a while and shit. So, this guy is gonna come on the road with me for three months. I’m getting paid to do it, too,” he explained.  
“Do you think that’s really a good idea?”  
“I mean, it may not be the best idea, but the money is good. And I’m getting a title shot to do it. So, I couldn’t really say no. The offer was just way too good.”  
“Wow. That’s interesting. Does that mean we’ll be hanging out less?”  
“I mean, I’ll have to keep an eye on this guy. So, we can still hang out, just not as much probably.”  
“Oh…” Renee was obviously disappointed.  
“You okay?”  
She forced a smile. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.”  
He knew that she wasn’t being honest with him, but Jon didn’t really want to push the issue with her. Jon was starting to get the feeling that she liked him as more than just a friend. That was the last thing that he wanted when he became friends with her. He hoped that he was wrong, but he didn’t think he was. Jon didn’t need his lift complicated, so he figured that he couldn’t address it without causing some kind of issue. So, he just didn’t say a word about it, hoping that eventually her feelings, if they existed, would fade away with time.


	4. Chapter 4

Falling Down  
Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This did not happen in real life. This is a fictional tale created by my twisted, overactive, overly dramatic mind. Al is my property because I created her…kind of like Dr. Frankenstein, but without all of the dramatics of collecting body parts and sewing her together. I’m not really big on doing scientific experiments. I’d rather write…and science was always my weakness in school. Yes, I am this weird normally.

It had been only three days since Jon had agreed to babysit a recovering drug addict. Three days of trying to convince himself that this wouldn’t be a bad thing. Three days of stressing himself out over how this was going to work out.  
He currently found himself in a car with Phil Brooks, headed from the airport to New York City. Jon still had no idea that Al was a female. Phil wasn’t quick to correct him either, for fear that he would change his mind about this whole arrangement. And while he didn’t want to lie to Jon, he was more concerned with getting Al away from her normal, screwed-up life to concern himself with that little detail.  
They were going to be meeting her at a bar that she had managed to sneak out to, to see her friend’s band play at some nearby hole-in-the-wall club. Seeing as Phil knew who her friends were, he wasn’t particularly concerned about her being there.  
“So, are you nervous about doing this?” Phil asked, trying to make conversation with the man sitting in the passenger’s seat. Most of the trip had been shrouded in silence. It was starting to get uncomfortable.  
Jon shrugged. “I mean, I am pretty much babysitting a complete stranger for the next three months. But I dunno. I don’t think I’m really nervous. Just more anxious than anything else,” he replied, honestly.  
“Trust me, Al is awesome. Some people are really good people who just got dealt some really shitty circumstances. Al is one of those people, not just some privileged douche who chose to flush their life down the toilet out of boredom or anything. I promise you that. It isn’t going to be as difficult as you might think it would be. I know when you hear about getting about of rehab, it’s a little…off-putting, to say the least. But Al isn’t going to be difficult or anything. It’ll be a lot easier than you think it’s going to be,” Phil explained.  
“Well, it helps to hear that. I was hoping that it wouldn’t be one of those situations where I’m supposed to watch who he’s on the phone with and keep the door open when he goes to take a piss. I don’t think I’d be too great at that.”  
Phil laughed. “Oh God no. It won’t be anything like that at all. Al isn’t a complete crazed headcase, who is constantly on the lookout for whatever drugs can be found. Al’s just someone who had it a lot more difficult than people realize. A change a scenery will help fix a lot of those problems. That’s all.”  
Jon nodded. “Then, I’m glad I can help.”  
“I really do appreciate what you’re doing. This is such a huge favor to me. I just…Al is one of my best friends…practically like family…well, closer than my family, at this point…who never had a fair shot. And I’m hoping that being on the road with a bunch of new people and new influences will help Al sort things out and get shit taken care of, mentally and shit. I don’t want to find out that my best friend is dead.”  
“Completely understandable. Is there anything specific that I’m supposed to do?” Jon asked him.  
“Just don’t use cocaine…or heroin…or methamphetamines…or any kind of illegal substance…stuff like that really. Other than that, there’s really nothing else that you need to worry about.”  
“Well, that seems simple enough.”  
“If you have any issues or anything, you can always calls me. You have my number for a reason. Don’t be afraid to use it. It’s always on, and I never leave it on silent,” he assured him, wanting him to feel more comfortable about this entire situation.  
“Okay. Sounds good to me. Should be simple enough.”  
“It really should be.”  
“Good.”  
“Just don’t let Al know that I’m paying you and that you’re getting a title shot. I’d rather not risk that getting out. I didn’t even tell AJ about that part.”  
“Oh. No. Don’t worry about it. I won’t say a thing.”  
“Thanks.”  
“So, is there anything I should know about Al?”  
“Well, you may be surprised when you finally meet, but Al can actually wrestle. So, if you ever need a practice buddy, I molded my friend into being a pretty good wrestler over the years. So, don’t ever hesitate to ask. Al will probably be shy about it, but once you two get in the ring, you won’t hear any complaints. Al is like the perfect person…just some obvious issues, but is also the kind of person that you should definitely keep in your life. You’ll never regret having Al as a friend,” Phil explained to Jon.  
“Okay. Good to know.”

Phil was a little nervous, walking down the street, towards the bar, after having parked down the block. He was afraid that Jon would change his mind about this whole arrangement, when he realized that Al was actually short for Alessandra…and therefore, wasn’t a guy. That was his major concern. And it was a valid one.  
The two men finally walked into the bar. Phil immediately spotted Al and had to refrain from sighing and shaking his head. She was on the stage…precisely where she didn’t belong, seemingly having borrowed someone’s guitar and was playing Lynyrd Skynyrd’s “Freebird”. The urge to react overtook his willpower. Phil shook his head and slapped his hand over his eyes. She was never one to avoid the spotlight.  
“What’s wrong?” Jon asked.  
“Al’s on stage…”  
Jon’s eyes immediately looked toward the stage, unsure of which guy was the famous Al. But he did focus his attention on the female up there. She was killing it on the guitar and looked like nothing short of a total bad ass. She was quite a sight.  
This woman had a half-sleeve of tattoos covering one of her upper arms. He could see parts of other tattoos on some of her other body parts. She had long, straight, brown hair. She had on some eye makeup that only made her hazel eyes stand out. She was absolutely beautiful. There was no denying that fact. Her body seemed a bit thin-ish, but she had some nice curves that didn’t hurt to look at. She wore an old Motley Crue t-shirt that had been reconstructed to be sleeveless and midriff-baring. The sides were braided, and the front had been trimmed a bit, so it was looser around the neck, showing off just a little bit of cleavage. She had on a black LUISAVIAROMA Nappa Leather Zip miniskirt. She had on a pair of Giuseppe Zanotti Alien Leather Ankle boots.  
Phil watched intently as Al absolutely destroyed it with the band, and he was proud of how awesome she was playing and looking. He knew that performing was her first love. She had always been incredibly gifted, musically. She stepped up to the microphone and began singing the song. There was no denying that the girl had talent. And she looked as if she was having a really good time. That was the bright side, to Phil. She looked genuinely happy up there. It was nice to see that. He glanced back over at Jon, who was clearly eyeing her.  
Jon found himself unable to pull his eyes off of this woman. Not only did he think she was absolutely gorgeous, but she looked very familiar. He just couldn’t place where he knew her from…and how she hadn’t stuck out in his mind before.  
When the song finally ended, Al handed the guitar back to its rightful owner. She gave each of the band member’s a hug. She, then, got off of the stage and ran over to Phil. The two embraced. Jon looked completely confused. Who the hell was this chick?  
“Philly! I’ve missed you so much,” she gushed, as the pair finally pulled back from their lingering hug.  
“I’ve missed you, too. You’ve gained some weight since the last time I saw you. You look a lot better.”  
She smiled. “I’m at one-ten now.”  
“Much better than being ninety-six,” he pointed out.  
“Yup. Much, much better,” she enthusiastically agreed.  
“Oh. I’m sorry. So, Al, this is Jon,” Phil introduced.  
“Hi Jon. It’s really nice to finally meet you,” she sweetly said.  
“You’re not a guy,” he spoke, completely surprised that Al was a hot female and, in fact, not a guy.  
“Um, I mean, I haven’t checked in the last couple of hours, but I’m gonna have to agree with you from memory,” she joked, finishing her words off with a smile.  
He shook his head. “Oh God. I’m sorry. It’s…uh…it’s really nice to meet you,” he spoke, still clearly trying to grasp the wrench that was thrown into the situation. “You were really incredible up there.”  
“Guess it really does run in the family,” Al said with a laugh. Phil was happy to see her have such a positive, happy attitude. It had been a long time since he had seen Al look so healthy and so genuinely happy.  
“I’m sorry, but you look really familiar. I just can’t figure out where I’ve seen you before,” Jon told her.  
“My real name is Alessandra Kline,” she told him, thinking that her full name would jog his memory.  
Jon thought for a moment. “Oh. Oh! I know who you are. You’re that celebrity,” he finally realized. Now, he felt completely uncomfortable being near her. He had talked so much shit about her, and he really wasn’t a fan of hers at all. Now, he had to babysit her for three months. This couldn’t be a good thing.  
“Guilty as charged.”  
“So, how’d you managed to get on stage?” Phil questioned.  
She shrugged nonchalantly. “You know, these things just kind of happen.”  
“Only to you.”  
“Well, yeah, and Frankie called me up because he had to pee and said I could play something. So I wanted to play ‘Freebird’, and we played,” she explained, as if it were an everyday occurrence that she ended up on stage with a random band. To be fair, Phil didn’t actually think it was anything but normal for her.  
“Well, you were great up there,” her best friend complimented her.  
Al smiled. “Thanks. How’s my girl, AJ?”  
“Good. She sends her love.”  
“I miss her.”  
“She misses you.”  
“You ready to go?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Are your bags at your apartment?” he questioned.  
“They are…and I promise I already packed.”  
“Good. Did you drive here?”  
“No. Took a cab.”  
“Really? I’m surprised you managed to get that done without any run-ins with the camera dudes,” he spoke.  
“What can I say? It’s a skill I’ve acquired over the years. It just doesn’t always work out this well.”  
“Alright, well, I’ll drive you back. We’ll get your stuff, and I’ll take you guys to the airport,” he told them the plan.  
“Sounds good to me.”  
“Cool. Let’s go.”  
The three walked out of the bar, as Al gave her friends on stage a final wave. They headed back down the street, to the car that Phil had rented. Jon offered the passenger’s seat to Al, but she insisted on sitting in the back. Phil started the car, and once everyone was inside, headed towards her apartment.  
Jon was still confused, having thought the entire time that Al was a guy. But now he would be babysitting a celebrity who had a major drug problem and was majorly sought after by the entire world. This was definitely going to be an interesting experience, to say the absolute least Realizing who Al actually was made her seem a lot less attractive to Jon, which he hoped would help complicate the situation less.

“Alright, well, if you need anything, just call me. The goes for the both of you,” Phil told Al and Jon, as they were about to board their plane.  
“Sounds good. I’ll be in touch,” she said, pulling her best friend in for a hug. “But it was nice seeing you, even if it was only for a little while.”  
“You, too. Just behave yourself, please. I want to see you get better. I don’t want to have any more problems.”  
She smiled. “I will. I promise. I just need to be away from everything, so I don’t get pulled back into the bullshit again,” she assured him.  
“That’s what I like to hear.” Phil placed a kiss on her forehead, as a sign of their close friendship. Phil shook Jon’s hand. “I really appreciate you watching out for her, man. If you need anything at all, just let me know.”  
“It’s no problem. I’m sure we’ll be okay,” he replied, although not completely confident in that. After all, she was a chick. She was a famous chick. And she was a famous chick that he didn’t like to begin with.  
“Good. Alright. Get on your flight. Troublemaker, text me when you land, so I know that you’re safe,” Phil requested of Al.  
“I will. I better see you soon, Punky.”  
He smiled. “I’m sure you will.”  
“Alright. Ready?” she asked, turning to Jon.  
He nodded. “I am.”  
“Bye,” she said to her best friend, as the two headed onto the plane. She blew him a kiss. The pair got onto the plane. Jon politely gave the window seat to Al. The two sat next to each other.  
“So, I’m guessing that no one referred to me as anything but Al,” she said, trying to make conversation.  
“Nope,” he replied. “I thought you were a guy up until I met you.”  
Al laughed. “I’m sorry about that,” she apologized.  
“Don’t be. It’s not your fault,” he dismissed her, trying to be friendly. “Seriously, it really isn’t a big deal anyway.”  
“So…you’re the famous Dean Ambrose, huh?”  
“Guilty as charged,” he replied. “You watch WWE?”  
“I’m a little inconsistent with it, but I try to keep myself updated on who everyone is and what’s going on,” she replied. “I’m also friends with a couple of the guys there.”  
“Oh yeah? Like who?”  
“AJ, obviously. I know Cena, Orton, Jericho, Paul Heyman. Well, those are the ones I know the best,” she told him.  
“That’s pretty cool.”  
She nodded. “I’ve been friends with Phil the longest. It’s been like six or seven years, at this point.”  
“Wow. And you two are really close? I mean, no offense or anything, but that seems like a really odd pairing.”  
She nodded. “Oh, it is. We had met at a Rancid show. He’s always known about all of my problems. And he’s always tried to help me. We ended up becoming really close friends over the years. In fact, this last trip to rehab was all his doing.”  
“Yeah? How’d that come about?”  
“He had heard some rumors about my behavior, saw a bunch of pictures online, and most of all, he could hear it in my voice that something is up…and he can always tell when I’m lying about something. So, he flew to New York. He pulled me out of some club, where I had snorted like…way too much cocaine, and he brought me to my apartmen. I slept it off, while he completely ripped my place apart. He made a pile of everything that he could possibly find that I shouldn’t have been on…ever. When I woke up the next afternoon, I saw him, and he told me that he was done with my bullshit. He said that he couldn’t be my friend anymore if that was what I was going to do. He told me that either I went to rehab that day, or he was going to walk out of my apartment and never speak to me again. I tried to play it off, as if he was just being crazy, and like I didn’t really have a problem. But he would not budge. So, finally, I cried, and he drove me to rehab,” she explained. “That was six months and eight days ago.”  
“Good for you.”  
“I just really hope that it sticks this time. That’s why I need to leave New York and get a distraction…and thankfully…you’re my babysitter.”  
Jon laughed. “Well, I’m glad I can help.”  
“I really appreciate you doing this for me. You don’t even know me, and you’re rearranging your entire life for me.”  
He shrugged. “It isn’t a problem.”


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is my property, as I’m the creative genius (lol) that wrote it. Al is also mine, as I created her. The other characters own themselves, unless otherwise stated. Although, I do wish Jon Good was my property, as well. But a girl can dream.

When Al and Jon arrived at his house in Las Vegas, they had broken the ice just a little bit. He was still completely thrown off, considering that Al was actually a female, and he had no idea of that little tidbit of information, until he actually met her. But she didn’t seem to be as bad as he thought she would have been. He still had some issues with who she was, or at least, was represented to be by the media. Jon still truly believed that she was some entitled, over-privileged rich kid, who made this bed for herself. But on the surface, she really wasn’t as vile, as he had expected. Al was beautiful, and she seemed to be really sweet.  
Jon had planned for her to sleep in one of the guest bedrooms. He hadn’t had a woman stay over his place in quite a lengthy amount of time, and it was a little weird for him to have her there. Not to mention, he had definitely never had an insanely famous celebrity spend the night at his house. He had already showed her around. They were sitting on the couch, watching television and talking about trivial things.  
“That’s insane. I don’t know how you do what you do every night. That’s incredible. I swear, I love sports, but there’s no more athletic sport than wrestling,” Al told him, admiring how dedicated he was to his career, not to mention how talented he was as well.  
“Thanks.” There was a brief pause. “So, can I ask you a question?”  
“Sure. Ask away,” she replied.  
“Don’t take this the wrong way, but what exactly do you do?” he questioned. As much as he tried not to sound like a dick when he asked, he totally did.  
She laughed. “I dabble in a lot of things. But I’m only famous because of who my father is. I know that. Other than being born to him, I’ve done a lot of modeling. I’ve worked a lot in music, some acting, a lot of shit, really. But, as you know, I’ve pretty much ruined everything that I had going for me, so…”  
“Why?”  
“Because I’ve got a laundry list of problems. You know, everyone sees me as some spoiled, little rich bitch. And I completely get that. One-hundred percent. But it isn’t as black and white as everyone makes it seem. You know?”  
“I guess…”  
She bit her bottom lip, not wanting to make things uncomfortable but having to point the pink elephant out. “You don’t like me very much, do you?” she asked him.  
He gave her a slightly uncomfortable look. “I-I like you.”  
“You don’t have to lie to me to avoid making this awkward. You can be honest with me. I won’t flip out or anything,” she told him.  
“Alright. Well, I wouldn’t exactly call myself a fan of yours or anything, not by a longshot,” he admitted.  
“Trust me, lots of people don’t like me. And I can’t really blame a lot of them. But, if you get to know me, which I hope you do, I think you’d understand why I’ve done the things that I’ve done,” she assured him.  
“Okay. Well, I guess you can try to change my mind about you.”  
“Oh, I will.”  
He gave her a small smile, though he still didn’t like her any more than he had before their conversation. “But all of that aside, you don’t seem like a bad person.”  
“Thank you. You don’t seem so bad yourself. I promise I’m gonna make these next three months as easy as possible,” she told him.  
“Well, thanks.” He thought for a moment. “You know, I’m not hitting on you or anything, and I don’t have any interest in you more than the fact that I’m gonna have to hang out with you for three months, but I definitely get the whole model thing. You have a very pretty face. And not a normal pretty face, either. You look like you should be a model. It’s just a real shame that you’ve had so many problems. But you look like you should be a celebrity. You deifnitely don’t look like you should be a drug addict.”  
Although Al wasn’t sure if that was really a compliment, she decided to try and take it as one. “Well, thanks.”  
He gave her a nod. “I think we’ll be able to make this work and be able to get along. I’ll make sure you don’t get mixed up in all of that shit again.”  
She smiled. “Good. I do, too.”  
Al was still convinced he did not like her in the least. She could tell by his attitude, his body language, hell, he even looked at her with utter disgust. But Al could handle that. She had dealt with worse. Jon wasn’t going to get to her.

The next morning, Jon and Al were on a plane, to meet back up with the rest of WWE Superstars. They had gotten up bright and early for their flight.  
Al had on a pair of black sweatshorts and a red tank top. She had on a black Social Distortion hoodie. Her hair was tossed up in a messy bun, on top of her head. She had no makeup on. She wore a pair of black low top Chuck Taylor’s. Al kept a pair of large sunglasses covering a good chunk of her face, while they were outside of and inside of the airport. There were a plethora of cameras all over the place. It was actually quite embarrassing to Al that Jon had to experience this with her. She knew that she didn’t necessarily choose to have this kind of following by the paparazzi, but it still made her feel uncomfortable to have this happen around Jon. He didn’t like her as it was. She didn’t need the paps helping her make it worse.  
Jon had thought that it would be a little crazy to travel around with Al. But he had no idea exactly how out of control it would actually be. They had remained completely silent, while they were around the cameras. But once they had finally gotten onto the plane, she had taken her sunglasses off and went back to being her normal self.  
“You deal with that every single day?” Jon asked.  
She nodded. “Yeah, if I leave my apartment,” she told him.  
“Wow. That’s a bit much.”  
“Hence why I never want to leave,” she replied.  
“I don’t really blame you,” he agreed with her.  
“I’ve pretty much gotten used to it, though. It sucks, but that’s my life. I’m just really sorry that you’re in the middle of all of this chaos now.”  
“I can handle it. I just…I dunno. I think it’s pretty crazy that you’ve had to deal with that for pretty much your entire life.”  
She shrugged. “At one point, I thought it was so awesome to have all of that attention. But now, I just…I want a normal life. And it’s just really hard to have that.”  
Jon nodded. “I get that.”  
“I’m just getting older now. And I’ve been stuck in this shitty cycle for so long. I feel like…if I can get passed this whole drug thing, I can just start living a much quieter life. And…I dunno…I just want my life to be easier than it’s been.”  
“Well, I’ll help keep you clean. The rest is up to you.”  
“I just feel a lot different about it this time around. To tell you the truth, I had initially gone to rehab because Phil made me choose between our friendship and the drugs. But while I was there, I guess something finally just clicked, ya know? I didn’t want to die. I didn’t want to be so miserable anymore. I didn’t want my life to be so hard. I didn’t want to be so out of control of my life. I had been there for about a month, at that point, and I had finally really committed myself to it. And for the first out of six times in rehab, I really started working hard at fixing my life. And now, I’m really determined to stay clean and not end up back in another rehab facility. The first day that I was home, I’d convinced myself that it would be easy to move on from that part of my life just because I wanted it so badly. But between everything being said about me and written about me, and how I’m like the world’s biggest fuck up and a trashy whore...I dunno. It really isn’t as easy as I honestly thought it would be. I’m lonely because I felt like I was trapped in my apartment all of the time because of the paps practically camping out in front of my building. All of my friends who are clean are living their lives, as they should be. The ‘bad’ friends are all over the place. Mentally, my mind still considers relapsing an option. It’s just not easy to deal with all of the time.”  
“Sounds a lot harder than you’d think it’d be.”  
“It is. But I have to try.”  
“So, you can’t drink either?” Jon curiously asked.  
“I can. Alcohol was never my problem. It’s the harder stuff that I have the problem with,” Al explained. “A lot of people think I’m just some ultra-spoiled, crazy, problem child. But it really isn’t like that.”  
Jon gave her a look. “It isn’t?”  
“Everyone thinks that having money and fame means that you shouldn’t have any problems. But my life has been far from easy,” she defended herself. She knew that this was going to be a lot more difficult if he thought the same way that everyone else did. “My life isn’t one big happy…fairy tale.”  
“Some people are poor growing up. They don’t have a silver spoon in their mouths. And those people don’t necessarily become drug addicts,” he shot at her, not intending to sound as harsh as he did.  
She raised her eyebrows at him. “I guess that everyone is just right about me, then. I’m just some spoiled brat with an easy life, right?” she spoke, her voice showing no hostility, but her eyes reflecting the hurt she felt.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to come out like that,” Jon apologized.  
She gave him a clearly forced smile. “Its fine,” she simply spoke.  
He felt like a complete asshole. Maybe there were legitimate reasons for her to have these problems. Jon knew that he didn’t give her a fair chance from the moment he realized who she was. He was well aware of his behavior and his attitude. It was just very difficult for him to understand why a girl who had everything would go down the road that she was on. He didn’t know what to say. He had obviously upset her. And a big part of him felt badly for that. The other part just didn’t understand the situation. Jon knew it wasn’t any of his business. After all, this was just a job. He didn’t need to try and learn anything about her life.  
But he knew that he needed to work on being a little bit nicer to her…a little more understanding and sensitive. He would be spending three months with Al. The last thing that he needed was for it to be an uncomfortable, even hostile, three months.  
“I’m sorry, Al. Really. I didn’t mean to be so…douchey,” he apologized again, trying to sound more sincere.  
She gave him another forced smile. “Its fine, Jon. Really. Don’t even worry about it,” she insisted.  
“When a woman says ‘its fine’ that means it really isn’t,” he said. “That’s one of the very few things that I’ve learned about women in my twenty-eight years.”  
“Well, it’s okay, Jon. I get it. I really do. I’m not that naïve. Why would this girl get herself involved in such a bad situation? She’s got plenty of money. Her father is a famous rocker. How could she know what real problems are? Right?” she asked. Al’s tone wasn’t angry, but she certainly made her point.  
“I mean…I do kind of feel that way,” he honestly spoke.  
“I know. You’re one of the many, many people to tell me so and think that way,” she replied, almost impatiently.  
“I just…I’m not trying to sound like an asshole, but you…you have everything that you could possibly want. I don’t understand how you could end up in this situation…not even just once but six times. You’re young. You’re obviously very beautiful. You’re rich. You’ve got a father who’s very famous. You’re famous. Like…you really do have it all. I just don’t understand why you would choose to throw it all away on something that’s so stupid,” he explained how he felt to her. He wasn’t trying to be a dick, but he was definitely coming off as such.  
“That’s what I’m told,” Al spoke, not intending on getting into the reasons why she did what she did. “It isn’t anything like you think that it is.”  
Jon felt like he was just digging himself a deeper grave every time that he opened his mouth and spoke. “I’m making it worse,” he groaned.  
“Maybe we just shouldn’t talk about this right now,” she suggested.  
“You’re right,” he agreed. There was an awkward silence between the two. Jon tried to come up with something to say.  
“So, you’re really popular, I hear,” Al spoke, allowing Jon some relief, as he had been racking his brain trying to figure out what to say.  
“I guess.”  
“People like crazy. Your character is very entertaining. I’m not gonna lie, when I was catching up on the WWE stuff, I found myself looking forward to watching you. Every time you speak, it’s…it’s great. You’re so entertaining,” she said.  
Jon smiled. “Thanks.”  
“Sometimes you remind me of the Joker from ‘The Dark Knight’. You know…Heath Ledger’s Joker.”  
“Really? Thanks. I appreciate that. I like acting like I’m completely batshit crazy…but without the makeup.”  
“You’re doing an awesome job. You’re also really great in the ring. How long have you been wrestling?”  
“I dropped out of high school to do this,” he told her.  
“Wow. You were dedicated to your craft, even when you were a teenager.”  
He nodded. “It was all that mattered to me.”  
“Your parents probably weren’t thrilled about that.”  
“They didn’t really care much about what I did,” he replied, his tone telling her that he didn’t want to talk about the subject. She respected that.  
“Well, it’s nice to see someone who is so dedicated to what he does.”  
He gave her another smile. “Thanks.” He paused for a moment. “So, what is it that you want to do? I know you’ve done a lot of things, but what is it that you really love the most?” He was trying to be friendly and hold a conversation with her.  
“Honestly, I just want to play music all of the time. But I love modeling, too, so I don’t have a problem doing that…or even acting. That’s fun, also. Maybe one day, I can even write a book or something.”  
“You’re very well-rounded,” Jon commented.  
Al smiled and chuckled. “Well, if I want to be able to succeed at anything, I really need to clean my act up. Right now, no one wants to hire me or work with me. And I can’t say that I blame them at all.”  
“You’ll fix it,” he said, trying to sound confident in her, even though he wasn’t.  
“Thanks. I hope so. I loved working. A lot.”  
“Maybe you can do some work with the WWE, while we’re on the road,” he suggested.  
“I actually do know how to wrestle,” Al told him with a laugh.  
“Oh yeah? I heard a rumor about that.”  
“From Phil, I bet. He used to show me how to wrestle when we would hang out, and he wanted to practice. He would use me as his opponent.”  
“That’s impressive. I’ll have to see how good you are,” he said with a chuckle, trying to place nice with her.  
“I’m not saying that I’m any good,” she replied with a grin.  
“I guess we’ll just have to find out about that.”  
“I dunno…”  
Jon gave her a look. “Well, now you know, I’m gonna have to try and get you in the ring with me.”  
She laughed. “Good luck with that.”


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is all my own work, and none of it actually happened. Al is all mine because I created her. And that’s really that.

Jon and Al checked into their hotel and had just arrived in the room they would be sharing. They put their bags down, a slightly uncomfortable silence between the two. She knew that Jon had a show the next evening, meaning they had the entire rest of the day to spend together. That was a little awkward considering how the pair didn’t know each other that well and had already developed a little bit of tension between themselves.  
“So, what’s on the agenda for today?” Al asked her roommate, keeping her voice upbeat, trying to foster a better relationship with him.  
“Well, I have to practice today. You can come with me. I’m meeting up with Colby in an hour and a half,” he told her. “Colby is Seth Rollins.”  
“Oh…okay. That sounds pretty cool,” she replied.  
“Maybe we’ll be able to get you in the ring,” he commented with a smirk.  
“I think that sounds more like you’re daring me more than anything,” she replied, mirroring his smirk.  
“Maybe I am.”  
Al raised an eyebrow. “Well, I guess we’ll just have to see how that works out for you,” she playfully shot back at him.  
Jon kicked his sneakers off and sat up on his bed in the double-bedded room. “You’ll be the one who sees.”  
“I’m gonna jump in the shower really quickly,” she told him.  
“Okay.”  
Al opened up one of her two large suitcases and pulled out an outfit to put on after she showered. She, then, made her way into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. For whatever reason, Jon couldn’t seem to concentrate on anything, aside from the fact that the woman he was rooming with was really hot. Maybe it was partially the fact that she wasn’t some little pushover. Earlier, she stood up for herself. He liked that about her. He thought it made her come off as feisty. He couldn’t deny that he found that to be an attractive quality. And now, not only did he think that she was hot, but she was also naked and in the shower mere feet away from him. He wasn’t sure why, but he couldn’t get the thoughts of what she looked like naked out of his head. Maybe it was the lack of sexual gratification he’d had in the last few months. But he quickly realized his inappropriate thoughts were having a physical effect on him.  
When Jon heard the shower water shut off, he tried all he could to make the bulge that had formed in his shorts go away. But he had no such luck. A few minutes later, the door opened and a towel-clad Al stepped out. He shifted to hide his physical manifestation of his attraction to her. He was just embarrassed now, even if she didn’t notice it. He made such a big deal about not liking her because of who she was and what she represented to him, and here he was…hard as a rock, unable to stop thinking about what would happen if her towel fell to the floor.  
“Forgot my toiletries,” she told him with an innocent smile. She bent down slightly to grab the bag sticking out of her suitcase. Jon found his eyes were glued to her. The short towel revealed nearly all the flesh of her legs. It was small enough that it also revealed enough cleavage up top to assure him that his boner wasn’t going to disappear anytime soon. The way her long, wet hair clung to her body even turned him on. He couldn’t understand why after all of the resistance he put up, now here he was practically drooling over her. Al made her way back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind herself.  
Jon took a deep breath and let it out. This was going to be a lot more difficult than he thought it would be. He didn’t think that he was so attracted to her. After realizing who she was, the initial attraction had worn off, or so he thought. He thought that knowing she was a drug addict and over-privileged celebrity would be enough to make her not at all attractive to him. But, clearly, he was wrong. Jon knew that she was hot…and obviously, his penis knew, as well. He shifted on the bed and tried to do his best to not make his raging erection so obvious.  
Al walked out of the bathroom. And looking at her made Jon find it even harder to resist the attraction he was feeling towards her. She had on a pair of black yoga shorts, which clung to her body. Though they weren’t short enough to show off her ass cheeks, which he was both cursing and thankful for, at the same time, they were short enough to spark his imagination. She had on a black sports bra, which showed off enough cleavage to continue causing problems for him. Everything about her body was giving his dick more reasons to not consider softening up any time soon.  
Jon couldn’t understand why he was finding himself so turned on by her. But he couldn’t seem to control his body’s reaction. Jon wanted to grab her and bang the hell out of her. But he knew not to do that. That was illegal. And it certainly wouldn’t help Al stay clean…or help them get along for the next three months.  
“Are you okay?” Al asked.  
Jon snapped out of his thoughts, only now realizing he had been blatantly staring at her. “Oh sorry. I was just thinking, and I guess my brain shut off for a minute there,” he said with an uncomfortable laugh.  
She smiled. “Are you sure? It seems like there’s something is up with you,” she curiously observed.  
He smiled. She had no idea how well she hit the nail on the head with that one. Something was definitely up with him. Physically. “Me? No. I’m good.”  
Al gave him another suspicious look, knowing that there was definitely something going on with him. The look on his face was one of…she couldn’t place her finger on exactly what. He almost looked lustful. But she knew that he wasn’t a fan of hers and quickly brushed that thought out of her head. That certainly couldn’t be it. But Al decided to just let it go. Clearly, he didn’t want to tell her what was going on.  
Jon was having trouble pulling his eyes off of Al, which was just confusing her. Then, she glanced at him and noticed exactly what it was that he was trying to hide. Al blushed and quickly turned away from him, not wanting him to know that she was the tent he was poking in his shorts. She didn’t want to make it more embarrassing for the both of them. She sat on the edge of her bed and put her hair up in a neat ponytail. She had no idea why he was so turned on by her. He didn’t even like her…not that that was necessary but still.  
“You have a lot of tattoos,” he commented, trying to make conversation, not realizing that he had already been caught.  
“Yeah. I’ve always had a thing for them,” she replied. “Do you have any?”  
“Nope,” he replied. “Not really something I have time to worry about, you know? They look really good on you, though.”  
She smiled. “Thanks.”  
“How many do you have?”  
“Uh…at this point, I don’t even know. I have this whole part of my arm covered in a few different ones. It started out as a couple of different tattoos. But then, I had it designed to kind of work together as almost one giant tattoo. I have this one that goes from my ribs to my back. I have one on each of my hip bones. I have the other side of my ribs. I have one behind my ear. I have one on this wrist,” she listed off.  
“Impressive. What made you get them?”  
“I’ve always loved them. It just kind of happened, I guess. They all have meaning to them, so…I dunno.”  
Jon nodded slowly. He was trying to focus on anything but how hot she was. “Which one has the most meaning to you?”  
“Um…this one,” she said, showing him the tattoo of the ruby with a halo around it, residing on the back of her shoulder, as part of her arm piece.  
“Oh yeah? Why is that?”  
“It’s for my mom.”  
“She must love having her daughter show her that much devotion.”  
“I mean…she’s never seen it.”  
“Why not?”  
“Well, she died when I was fourteen, and I got it when I was seventeen, so…” Al replied, uncomfortable talking about her mother with Jon.  
“Oh…I’m sorry,” Jon apologized.  
She shrugged. “It’s fine. It was a while ago.”  
“Yeah. But still that has to be pretty rough. So you were raised by your dad?”  
“I mean, I guess you could say that.”  
Suddenly, Jon felt a little sympathy for her, seeing as he could relate to what it was like to lose a parent…not that his parents were ever the doting kind. But it was a still a loss, nonetheless. Maybe there really were reasons for her doing the things that she did. She had obviously dealt with at least one majorly serious situation in her life. He considered the fact that maybe he had been judging her much too harshly. He still wasn’t completely sure about Al. However, parts of him were reconsidering his stance on her.

“Ready to go?” Jon asked.  
“Yup,” Al replied, getting up from her bed and grabbing her bag. The pair left their hotel room and went down to the car that Jon had rented, in silence. Once they approached the car, Jon unlocked it. Al got into the passenger’s side, while Jon got into the driver’s seat. As he drove to the gym, they remained in silence.  
Once Jon pulled into the parking lot of the gym, the pair got out of the vehicle and headed inside to meet Colby. Jon found himself struggling not to check Al out. Even though she had thrown a t-shirt on over her sports bra, he couldn’t help but still ogle her.  
Jon held the door open for her. She smiled and walked inside. “Thanks,” she said and followed behind him, as he walked ahead of her, into another room, where she quickly recognized the guy she knew to be Seth Rollins, sitting outside of a wrestling ring.  
“Jon didn’t mention he’d be bringing a date to the gym,” he teased, walking over to the pair. Jon realized that he had completely forgotten to tell Colby about this arrangement with Phil to babysit Al.  
“She’s not a date,” he corrected. “She’s a…” He didn’t know what to call her.  
“She’s being babysat,” Al spoke up. “Hi. I’m Al,” she introduced herself, outstretching her hand to the Superstar.  
“Hi Al. It’s great to meet you. I’m Colby,” he also introduced himself, taking her hand in his and shaking it.  
“Hey man,” Jon greeted his friend.  
“Hey.” Colby turned back to Al. “You look a lot like Alessandra Kline,” he spoke. “My fiancée is obsessed with her.”  
Al let out a laugh. “Well, tell her I appreciate that. Maybe I can meet her sometime, if I’m allowed to make friends,” she replied, giving Jon a look.  
Colby looked confused. “Wait. Really? That’s you? Holy shit. What the hell are you doing with this asshole?”  
“Gee. Thanks,” Jon breathed with an eye roll.  
“Jon’s doing me a huge favor and helping me stay…clean,” she explained.  
“How the hell did that end up happening?” he asked.  
“Well, Phil Brooks…you know CM Punk…is one of my best friends in the entire world. He called in a favor to help me out and get me out of my natural habitat, which is a proven danger zone for me. And here I am.”  
“Oh wow. Well, it’s really great to meet you. How long are you gonna be around for?” Colby questioned.  
“About three months or so,” she replied with a shrug.  
“Awesome. You’ll get to meet Leighla, then. But I’m warning you, she’ll freak the hell out when I tell her that you’re hanging out on the road.”  
Al smiled. “Well, that’s really sweet. I hope I get to meet her.”  
“Alright. Let’s get into the ring,” Jon interrupted their conversation. He and Colby climbed in. “You joining us?”  
“Me?” she asked, pointing to herself.  
“Uh well, you’re the only one here who isn’t in this ring right now,” he shot back with a sarcastic tone.  
“Oh…um…okay.” She hopped into the ring.  
“You can wrestle?” Colby asked, in disbelief.  
“Yeah. I used to help Phil practice. And he obviously had to teach me, or I’d probably be dead at this point,” she explained with a laugh.  
“I wanna see what you’ve got,” Jon spoke, his voice challenging her.  
She raised an eyebrow. “I told you I’m not very good.”  
“Come on. You can kick his ass,” Colby encouraged her. He could sense a tension between the two and judging from Jon’s attitude towards her, he didn’t think that the Lunatic Fringe liked her very much. He was interested in watching her kick his ass a little bit, just for good measure. He wasn’t sure what Jon’s problem with her was.  
Al let out a deep breath that she didn’t realize she was holding. She finally pulled her t-shirt off and tossed it to the side. “Okay. Let’s do this.” Colby stepped out onto the apron, excited to watch this happen. “I also haven’t been in the ring in a while. I’m pretty rusty, so please don’t be a complete douchebag,” she requested.  
He smirked. “Alright. Let’s lock up,” he instructed her.  
She shrugged. “Okay.”  
Jon and Al locked up. He quickly pulled her into a headlock. She managed to finagle her way out and pushed him off of her. He ran towards the ropes and bounced off of them, launching himself towards her. She jumped up and over him. He came back in the other direction, and she managed to slide down onto the ring, underneath him. She got up, as he headed towards her, yet again and nailed a drop kick on him, knocking him on his ass. Al quickly got up and pulled Jon up, who wasn’t in pain, as this was his job. But he played it up, as he was becoming more curious to see what she could do. Al nailed a DDT on him. Jon laid there, as she got up. She bent over, resting her hands on her knees, waiting for him to get up, while she caught her breath for a moment.  
Jon finally got up and grabbed Al from behind, his arms wrapping around her waist. She elbowed him in the head repeatedly, and he finally let go of her. She grabbed him by his arm and Irish-Whipped him into the ropes. As he came back at her, she nailed him with a clothesline. He was impressed with how hard she could hit, especially considering how thin she was. She was clearly a lot tougher than he had expected her to be.  
He got up and picked her up, in a fireman’s carry, confident she wouldn’t be able to wriggle her way out of his grasp. But she shifted her body weight around, managing to catch him in a Hurricanrana. “Holy shit!” Colby yelled, impressed with the celebrity. No one expected her to have this much skill. And quite frankly, it didn’t seem as if she had been out of the ring for months, as she had been. Al climbed up to the top turnbuckle and steadied herself. Jon watched her, impressed, as he was laying on the ring mat. Colby’s eyes were widened and his mouth hung open. He couldn’t believe she was about to pull this off.  
Al took a deep breath and jumped off, nailing a picture perfect Shooting Star Press. She remained on top of Jon for a moment, surprised that she managed to not make a complete fool of herself in the ring. She, then, stood up and held her hand out to Jon. He took it, and she helped pull him up, though he didn’t need it. He wasn’t exactly going to ignore an opportunity to make physical contact with the woman he had been checking out for the last couple of hours.  
“Don’t judge too harshly. It’s been quite a few month,” Al spoke.  
Colby climbed into the ring. “Harshly? You were fucking awesome, Al,” he told her, his tone excited.  
“Thanks.”  
“You weren’t bad,” Jon arrogantly spoke.  
“Weren’t bad? You barely got a move in,” Colby shot back at him.  
“I was letting her, obviously. I wanted to see what she could do.”  
“Uh huh. Sure. Whatever you say.”  
“I’ll take that,” she spoke up.  
“Don’t listen to him. You’ve got some serious skill. A Shooting Star Press? You can’t even do that, Jon,” Colby shot at his friend.  
“She also weighs like a hundred pounds.”  
“One-ten,” she corrected him.  
He gave her a look. “I’m sorry. One hundred and ten pounds, excuse me.”  
“I’m gonna gain more weight,” Al confidently spoke.  
“Seriously? Like another hundred? Then, we can talk.”  
She rolled her eyes. “I mean probably like five or ten,” she mumbled.  
“You’re very light. So, it doesn’t hurt. Not to mention, being so skinny means it’s easier for you to get on the top rope and do those flips and shit.”  
Al rolled her eyes. “You’re such a douche,” she groaned.  
“You really are such a douche,” Colby agreed, glaring at Jon.  
“What? She weighs nothing,” he defensively replied.  
Colby turned to Al. “Just ignore him. He doesn’t get laid very much, and it makes him a real prick.”  
She smiled. “I see that. How do you deal with it?”  
“I kick his ass,” he replied with a shrug of his shoulders.  
“I like your way of solving problems,” she said with a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is not a true story. It is a tale of fiction from the mind of one sick and sadistic chick pushing thirty. Also, Al is my property, as I created her.

“That was a lot of fun. I really like Colby,” Al said, as she and Jon were in the car, headed back to their hotel.  
“Yeah? You two got along really well. It was practically like ‘Gang Up on Jon Day’,” he replied, half-jokingly.  
“To be fair, we all know that you were just jealous on my insanely awesome in-ring skill,” she playfully shot back at him.  
Jon smiled. “Yes. That must be it.” Truth be told, the couple of hours spent at the gym weren’t really helping Jon out much. The close physical contact that he shared with her a couple of times were enough to make him fear that he might show a particular sign on being turned on…again. He didn’t need that kind of embarrassment.  
“I’m not saying that you weren’t any good, Jon. You were pretty good,” she replied, keeping a straight face, as she continued to joke around with him.  
He gave her a look. “You’re really feisty today, aren’t you?”  
She shrugged. “I have my moments.”  
“I bet.”  
“I’m gonna have to shower when we get back. I’m so gross.”  
“Same here.”  
“Cool. So, we can just help out the environment and shower together. I can wash your back, and you can wash mine,” she joked with a smile.  
He raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? You wanna shower together?”  
“Oh yeah. There’s nothing better in this world than to have a shower buddy.”  
“You are joking, right?”  
Al rolled her eyes at him. “Of course I‘m joking. Because I’ve had problems with drugs that must also mean that I have whorish tendencies and want to get naked with any guy that I just met, right? Jeeze.”  
Truth be told, Jon really wouldn’t have minded getting in the shower with her. He was finding it quite difficult to not just blatantly hit on her, at this point. Jon knew that would be a terrible idea…no matter how badly he wanted to see her naked. He didn’t need to chase her away after not even a full day together. “I don’t think that,” he defended himself.  
“You don’t think I’m a slut?” Al questioned him.  
“I mean, I’ve heard some rumors about you, but I don’t think you’re a slut or anything,” Jon replied. “Just a train wreck.”  
She rolled her eyes. “You think I’m a slut AND a train wreck. Wonderful.”  
“I don’t.”  
“Jon, let’s be honest with each other here, we both know that you don’t like me very much, to say the least,” Al said, clearly very sure of herself in this matter. “And you’re right about the train wreck part. Even I’m not that stupid. I can’t deny that.”  
“I never said that you’re a slut.”  
“Uh huh.”  
“I don’t even know you well enough to decide,” he told her, as he parked the car in the hotel’s parking structure.  
“Suuuure.”  
The two got out of the car and headed back up to their room. Jon was feeling torn. Knowing that she was a famous chick, who had a massive drug problem made him dislike her. But at the same time, he was so turned on by her. And he found her personality to be incredibly attractive. Jon thought she was fun and interesting. He knew that there was a lot about her he didn’t know, and he was interested to find out exactly what her story was.  
They got into their room, cutting the pair off from the rest of the world. For some reason, being alone with her made him feel even more lustful towards her. He felt attracted to her, and he knew that wasn’t a good thing.  
“Do you wanna get in the shower first?” she asked.  
“You can go first,” Jon told her.  
“Are you sure?” she asked.  
“Of course.” He gave her a reassuring smile.  
“Alright. Thanks.”  
Al grabbed a change of clothes and headed back into the bathroom for her second shower of the day. And Jon was turned on, once again at the thought of her naked and wet in the shower. He was already frustrated for the sole fact that he had wanted her so badly. Jon was unsure how he was going to be able to handle spending all of this time with her, in such close proximity, with all of this tension, but without getting his hands on her.

When Al came out of the shower barely fifteen minutes later, she was only half dressed in a pair of black Hanky Panky stretch-lace boy short underwear and a black tank top that was clearly covering a push up bra because Jon saw a lot of her cleavage. And he certainly wasn’t going to complain about her choice in wardrobe.  
“So, before I got dressed, I wanted to see what, if anything, we’re gonna do tonight,” she explained.  
Jon looked her up and down and immediately felt himself harden at the sight of her. “Um…I mean…we uh…we can do uh…” His mind went completely blank. He shook his head, trying to get his brain to start working again. “I’m sorry. We can…uh…do dinner. Nothing fancy. Not like a date or anything,” he said, clearly stammering and stuttering. He was nervous at merely suggesting they go to dinner.  
Al laughed. “Like you’d take me out on a date,” she sarcastically replied. “A casual dinner. Okay.” She paused, noticing his eyes roaming her body. “Are you checking me out?” Al brazenly questioned him.  
Jon looked like nothing short of a deer caught in headlights. “Um…I’m sorry. I…I uh…I just…” He was completely mortified.  
“That’s so cute. You’re acting like you’re embarrassed. It isn’t a big deal. Besides, I’m like half-naked. It happens. Besides, there are more revealing pictures of me on the internet. I didn’t think this would be so distracting for you.”  
There were revealing pictures of her online? Jon couldn’t believe he never even looked. He had to remember to look into that…preferably when he couldn’t be caught. “I’m so sorry, Al. I just…I dunno.”  
“Oh relax. You have a penis. It’s like the only brain you guys know how to use consistently,” she excused his curious eyes, not at all bothered by it.  
“Sorry. You’re just…you’re a very good-looking woman, and I didn’t expect you to be wearing…not a lot.”  
“I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I have this thing where I tend to forget that people don’t need to see me in my underwear. Besides, when I’m home, I don’t really wear pants. So, I guess, I need to be a little more careful with that.”  
“No. It’s fine. I don’t mind. I just…I’m…I don’t know. Like I said, you’re just…beautiful, and you look incredible. And I’m just gonna shut up now.”  
She laughed. “Well, thank you. That’s nice of you to say. You’re not too harsh on the eyes either,” she said, giving him a friendly smile.  
“Oh…uh…thanks,” he shyly spoke, his cheeks beaming with a crimson blush.  
Al pulled a denim miniskirt out of her suitcase and slipped it up her legs and onto her hips. “It’s still a little loose, but soon enough it’ll fit better,” she commented aloud.  
“I think it looks good,” he assured her, feeling completely awkward.  
“Thanks,” she replied.  
“Um…I’m gonna hop in the shower,” he said, before quickly making his way into the bathroom, shutting the door behind himself. He was having an incredibly difficult time dealing with this entire situation. No matter how badly he didn’t want to be attracted to Al, he couldn’t help how he was feeling. It was driving him crazy.  
Al really liked Jon as a person. She thought that he seemed to be a pretty decent guy, aside from the fact that he didn’t like her very much. But he did seem to find himself quite interested in her physical attributes. That wasn’t exactly anything new to her, at this point in her life. She would hear all of the compliments about her looks and her body, while being condemned for the demons that she struggled with for so many years. At least Colby seemed to give her a legitimate chance today. He seemed like a really cool guy, and it made her feel like she wasn’t a terrible human being for at least a little while. Al was definitely looking forward to meeting his fiancée. Hopefully, she would make a friend. She needed more normal, drug-free friends in her life. She also hoped, and very much so, that Jon would be a friend to her at some point in the future. But she wasn’t exactly ready to bet on that any time soon.  
Al rummaged through her clothes and pulled out a gray hoodie. She had to put her makeup on, but she didn’t think it’d be the best idea to go into the bathroom and take care of it, while Jon was showering. They already had that slightly uncomfortable interaction moments before, though it was really more entertaining to her than anything else. Besides, Al hadn’t known him for very long. She certainly didn’t want to cause any more problems this early on.  
So, Al sat on the bed and put the television on, flipping through the channels, while she waited for Jon to get out of the shower. She leaned back on the bed, propping her body up with her elbows and crossing her legs.  
A few minutes had passed when the bathroom door opened. Jon emerged, wearing only a towel around his waist. Al’s eyes checked out his shirtless body. She was pretty impressed. He looked great. She subtly checked him out.  
“I forgot my clothes,” he spoke, his eyes on her. There were clear and obvious sexual undertones in their current interaction. The both of them felt it. It was more than likely residual from their interaction minutes before. But the tension could be cut with a dull knife.  
“Whoops,” she replied with a grin.  
Al wasn’t gonna lie…the fact that he was so hot and only had a towel on certainly made her want to grab that towel off and see exactly what they were working with. But she wasn’t looking to cross any lines today. They’d already had one awkward encounter. They didn’t need to keep piling on top of it.  
Jon went through the clothes in his suitcase, before picking out something to wear and heading back into the bathroom.

Jon and Al had gone out to a casual Italian restaurant. They sat across from each other, making conversation.  
“You’ve really got some moves,” Jon finally admitted. “I was pretty impressed with you today. I expected you to suck.”  
“So, you admit that you were just being a dick, then?” she questioned with a smirk.  
“That’s what I do,” he replied with a casual shrug.  
She rolled her eyes. “Well, thank you for the compliment…even if it is hours later, and no one is around to hear it.”  
He smiled at her. “Better late than never.”  
“So, you’re a young, good-looking guy with a good job. Why haven’t you snagged yourself a girlfriend?” Al inquired, curiously.  
Jon shrugged, unsure of what made her question his lack of a love life. “I just don’t need that kind of distraction in my life right now. I’m kind of…I dunno. I owe everything to my career. I’m not gonna risk that for anyone,” he explained.  
“But doesn’t that get lonely?”  
“Eh. I have friends, and it kind of works for me this way,” he told her. “Like I said, I don’t need distractions.”  
Al nodded, understanding where he was coming from. “That makes sense.”  
“What about you?”  
“What about me?”  
“Why don’t you have a boyfriend?”  
“That should be pretty obvious. I’m an addict, fresh out of rehab. You know, I’ve dated plenty of people. I’ve been engaged. I’ve been married and divorced twice. The whole drug thing has pretty much ruined my relationships. So, that’s my fault.”  
“You were married?”  
“Yeah. Twice. I was younger and stupid. But I don’t really consider it an accomplishment that I’m twenty-seven and have been divorced twice.”  
“Oh…do you only date famous people or something?”  
“I mean, mostly, I guess. But not on purpose. I just tend to be around them more.”  
“Have you dated anyone that I might know?”  
Al smirked. “Look at you, fishing for the gossip,” she teased him. “I never expected you to be interested in that kind of stuff.”  
“I’m not usually. But I’m curious about you.”  
“Well, I’m gonna with probably.”  
“Like who?”  
She sighed. “Um…well, I dunno who you know.”  
“Try me.”  
She smirked, almost feeling challenged. Besides, Al didn’t have any bad blood with her exes. She wasn’t that kind of person. “Um…I dated…Norman Reedus…he was a good catch…um…Lizzy…well, I guess you would know her better as Lana Del Rey. And—”  
“Wait. Isn’t that a chick?” he interrupted her.  
She gave him a look. “Yeah…”  
“You’re into chicks?” he questioned, seeming quite interested.  
“I mean, I’ve dated a couple of women. I’m mostly into men, though. But if I find myself attracted to a woman, then, why not?” Al explained with a shrug.  
“Oh…”  
“Is that okay with you?” she asked, unsure of where he was going with that.  
“Yeah. No. That’s great.”  
Al rolled her eyes, smirking. “Anyway, I’ve dated quite a few people. I was just not really ready for a relationship or an engagement or a marriage because I was too hooked on drugs. That was my only successful relationship in the last twelve or so years.” She paused. “I was engaged to Nikki Sixx, and even he couldn’t handle me.”  
“Wait…the guy from Motley Crue who like…died?”  
She nodded. “Temporarily.”  
“Well, that one seems pretty appropriate. Isn’t he like…even older than your father” he questioned.  
Al nodded. “He’s actually nine years older than my dad.”  
“Wow. Isn’t that weird?”  
“Trust me, in my life, that’s on the not-so-weird list.”  
“I bet your father wasn’t too happy about that.”  
She shrugged. “I mean…I don’t really know.”  
“Well, wouldn’t he say something to you?”  
Al was uncomfortable discussing her father. “Not really.”  
“Why not?”  
She remained silent for a moment, unsure of how to respond to his inquiry. “I don’t really talk to him, so he wouldn’t have asked…”  
“Oh…sorry.” Jon realized that he had been getting a bit too deep with her. She looked like she wanted no part of the subject matter.  
“It’s fine.”  
The waitress delivered their food to the table. Both Jon and Al were grateful for that. They were unsure of where to take the conversation after the awkwardness built up, as a result of the subject her father being brought into the conversation. Her reaction certainly made Jon curious. But he knew that it wasn’t the time to push the issue with her. Clearly, she did have quite a number of problems. He was starting to reconsider his previous judgments about her. She seemed like she was a genuinely decent person who had a problem. Maybe she wasn’t a complete stereotype, as she had initially seemed to be.


	8. Chapter 8

Falling Down  
Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and didn’t really happen. I made it up. I have an overactive imagination, but I’m okay with that. Al is my property.

That night, after dinner, Jon and Al were in their hotel room. They were laying on their respective beds, watching television. The mood between the pair was a little uncomfortable. The silence between them was undoubtedly awkward.  
Jon felt badly for bringing up a clearly difficult subject, while they’d been getting along so well. He didn’t intend to ruin their dinner with his big mouth. He wanted to make it feel less weird, but he wasn’t exactly sure how to go about it. Finally, he muted the TV and sat on the edge of his bed, facing Al’s. She glanced over at him.  
“My parents barely raised me,” he finally spoke to her. “I was pretty much on my own for my entire life. They didn’t care about me. I didn’t even really know my father. My mother was an alcoholic, so she didn’t really do much for me. I learned at a young age that parents aren’t really all they’re cracked up to be.”  
Al sat up and scooted to the edge of her bed, facing him. “That must have been rough on you. Do you talk to them now?” she asked.  
He shook his head. “Nope. They’re both dead.”  
“Oh. I’m so sorry. That’s terrible.” She paused, deciding that since he was sharing with her, she might as well do the same. “Well, I already told you that my mom isn’t alive…and that I don’t talk to my father. His ex-wife made him choose between her and me.”  
“Well, if she’s his ex-wife, I guess he picked you.”  
Al shook her head with a bitter chuckle. “Not at all. They eventually got divorced because of his drug problems and all of their fighting and whatever other shit they had going on. Their marriage was a total clusterfuck. He picked her and their kid over me. She told him that if he didn’t stop all contact with me, she would leave him and take their son away from him…because of my problems. So, he stopped having a relationship with me altogether. I mean, he gives me money. But…I don’t need it. I don’t want it either,” she told him, telling him more than she had planned. She knew that it couldn’t hurt to open up to him just a little bit, even if it made her feel more vulnerable and open to his judgments.  
“Oh wow. So, since they split up, has he tried to have a relationship with you or anything?” Jon inquired.  
She shook her head. “Not really. He texted me a couple of days ago for the first time in…I can’t even remember how long, but that’s really it. He got married for the third time about a year ago. I’ve never even met his wife. He didn’t invite me to the wedding. In fact, I found out he was getting married when I read an article about it online.”  
“That’s pretty messed up,” he empathized.  
She shook her head, trying to control the level of building frustration she felt, at the mere thought of the things her father had put her through. “Honestly? That’s not even half as bad as the other stuff that’s gone on. So…as much as I do love him, I think it’s just a lot better for me to not be around him or be in contact with him…especially if I’m trying to stay clean.” Al paused for a moment. “I know that you think I’m just some spoiled, overindulged brat who can’t seem to get her shit together, but it hasn’t been as easy for me as you would think. I would prefer to have been poor with less shitty parents.”  
Jon remained silent, unsure if he should lay all his cards out on the table. But he decided against it. He didn’t need to make himself out to be a hypocrite, when they finally seemed to be getting somewhere. “What’d they do?”  
“Um…it was just a lot of stuff. They were both serious drug addicts for as long as I can remember, so it wasn’t exactly like I had any kind of role models. In fact…they’re the reason that I got into drugs in the first place.”  
“Oh.”  
“Anyway, you know, having trouble staying clean isn’t anyone else’s fault but my own. I can’t blame them for that. That’s all on me. I know that. I’m not looking to place blame on other people, when it should be on me. I just have a lot of demons that I’m trying so hard to overcome. And it isn’t as easy as you would think. But I’m still trying,” she said with a small smile.  
“Well, you’re trying to do the right thing, as least.”  
She shrugged. “I just want to get over this bullshit already. It’s so much to deal with, and I’m over it, at this point.”  
“I want to help you,” he said, smiling at her.  
“I appreciate that.” Al thought for a moment. “You know, regardless of what you think of me, I really do like you. You seem like you’re a genuinely good guy. You may have had it rough, but you still have a good head on your shoulders. I know that you’re not a fan of mine, but I hope that at some point, things can change, and we can be friends, at some point. Because I really do enjoy hanging out with you.”  
“The more that I learn about you, the guiltier I feel about the way I’ve acted towards you,” he admitted.  
She smiled. “I might be a fucked up…fuck up, but I’m not a completely terrible person. I promise.”  
“I can see that…”  
Their eyes locked for a couple of moments. Jon’s phone went off, distracting the pair from each other. He grabbed the phone off of the night table and read a text message. He replied and put the phone back down.  
“You’re not as bad as you’re made out to be,” he told her.  
“Thanks. And you’re not as crazy as you’re made out to be.”  
He let out a laugh. “Thanks.”

“Phil!” Al excitedly greeted her best friend, as she picked up his call and made her way into the bathroom, for a little privacy. Besides, Jon was on the phone with someone anyway.  
“Hey Allie. How are you doing?” he asked her.  
“Great. How are you?”  
“I’m good. What are you up to?”  
“Just hanging out, really. Jon and I have been getting to know each other a little better. He’s a really cool guy. He also brings me into the ring, while he’s practicing. So that’s a lot of fun,” she explained.  
“Good. And things are actually going well? No issues?”  
“Nope. None at all. Things are great. I’ve met some new people here. They all seem pretty cool. It’s a lot of fun. I’m still clean. There’s definitely a lot less temptation here. There’s no drama. It’s good. Jon’s always making sure that I’m doing well. He’s really trying to help me out here,” Al explained.  
“That’s what I like to hear. No guy problems, either?”  
“Phil!” she protested.  
“Don’t ‘Phil’ me,” he retorted, mocking the tone she took with him.  
“I just don’t know why you’re even bringing that up.”  
“Because I know how you and your hormones work,” he shot back. “So, do you have a crush on Jon?”  
She rolled her eyes. “No. It isn’t like that. Don’t get me wrong. He’s pretty hot and all. And I wouldn’t have a problem playing with what he’s packing, but it isn’t like that between us,” she admitted, her tone hushed, not wanting Jon to overhear that.  
“Seriously, Al? Keep your pants on,” he warned her.  
“I’m not wearing pants,” she challenged him.  
“Keep your panties on,” he corrected himself.  
“How do you even know I’m wearing any?”  
“Because I know you well enough to know that you’re wearing underwear. I think we’re just a dangerous level of close. Sometimes it’s pretty disgusting.”  
She laughed. “Well played.”  
“Please don’t sleep with him, Al.”  
“It isn’t like that,” she tried to assure him.  
“When it comes down to it, you can wrap anyone around you’re pinkie. You can make anyone fall for you. I need you to hold off on bringing any guy drama into your life, while you should be focusing on staying clean.”  
“There’s no drama.”  
“Is there any sexual tension between the two of you? At all?” he questioned, pointe blank. Al didn’t immediately answer his question. “Alessandra? The truth, now, please,” he demanded an answer from her.  
“I dunno. Maybe there’s a little bit. I dunno. I haven’t had sex in so long. So, my hormones are just completely out of control right now. He’s just really hot. That’s all. Don’t get all crazy about it. There’s seriously nothing going on.”  
“I don’t need to know about your sex life and your hormones. It just makes me really nervous that you’re gonna end up in a really bad situation. Then, you’ll relapse. And it just won’t be good for you at all.”  
“You have absolutely nothing to worry about,” she insisted.  
“Don’t go anywhere hear his dick. Okay?”  
“Okay,” she defensively replied.  
“I love you. You’re like a little sister to me. I don’t want you to get hurt or end up back on that garbage.”  
“I know, Phil. I promise you, I’m good. I’m really good. If you knew how honestly great I am, you would be so happy.”  
“I hope so. Don’t sleep with Jon, please.”  
“Okay. Trust me, it isn’t like that between us. It’s been a couple of days. We get along pretty well. I haven’t seen his dick. You have nothing to worry about.”  
“Alright. I’m gonna see you in a few weeks. Just…behave yourself, please.”  
“I will. I will,” she replied, shaking her head with frustration caused by her best friend’s prodding. Not that he was exactly so far off because she couldn’t deny that she would totally sleep with him. But she knew that it wasn’t going to happen. And she was perfectly fine with that. But Phil wasn’t helping the case by bringing it up. It made her think about sleeping with him even more than she did before.  
“Good. I love you, Allie.”  
“Love you, Philly!”  
The two disconnected the phone call. Al made her way out of the bathroom and into her bed. Jon was in his bed, watching TV.  
“Ugh. Phil is so overprotective,” she groaned.  
Jon smiled. “He cares about you.”  
“I know he does.”  
Al looked over at Jon. She wished that she could sink her teeth into him. Phil’s accusations about Jon stuck in her mind, and now she found herself thinking about it even more. He always managed to look good enough to eat. She wasn’t exactly sure what it was about him that had her practically salivating over him. But Jon was causing her to feel a lust that she hadn’t felt in quite some time.  
“So, what’s on the agenda for tomorrow?” she asked.  
“Tomorrow is a driving morning. Then, we have a live shot,” he replied, glancing over at her. Jon was unsure of how he never checked her out before she became his job. She was absolutely beautiful. Just looking at her face without any makeup on could get him all hot and bothered. It also didn’t hurt that she was wearing a white t-shirt that he could just about see-through and a pair of short black shorts.  
“Okay. Sounds like fun.”  
He chuckled. “Well, just so you know, tomorrow night, after the live show, some people made plans to go to some club or whatever. So, if you can handle that and want to go, we can go,” he told her.  
“I can handle going out and drinking. As long as I’m not surrounded by a bunch of people…or any people snorting lines of blow or shooting up, I’ll be fine. Besides, it’s a lot easier to party with people who can’t do anything but drink,” she replied, climbing onto her bed and laying on her side. “Do you want to go?”  
Jon shrugged. “I’m not party guy or anything, but I’ll go.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah. It’ll be fun.”  
Truth be told, Jon just wanted to check out Al some more. He knew that there was no way he would sleep with her or cross any lines that didn’t need to be crossed. He was just going to silently contemplate what it would be like to be with her. Hell, maybe he would have to find someone to sleep with that next night, while they were out. He just needed to have some sort of outlet for the level of sexual frustration she seemed to bring out in him.  
Of course, finding anyone to sleep with wouldn’t be an easy task, considering Renee would be going. He could see that his friend was not exactly happy about the situation with Al, especially because that he hadn’t been hanging out with her once the troubled celebrity came around. He hadn’t intended on not hanging out with her anymore. He just felt that he had too much on his plate to focus on his friendship with her right now. Al was a huge distraction from his normal life. Not to mention, she was practically all he could think about.  
“Leighla, Colby’s fiancée, will be there tomorrow night,” Jon told her.  
“Really?!” she sounded quite excited about that.  
“Yeah. She pops up on the road every now and again to be with him,” Jon explained. “So, you can meet her.”  
“That’s awesome. I can’t wait.”  
“Yeah. At least you’ll have a girl to hang out with and do…girl things with.”  
She laughed. “Oh yeah. My thoughts exactly. I just want a girl to do girl things with,” she said, in a slightly teasing tone, before pausing. “Now, I have to figure out what I’m gonna wear.”  
“What is it with chicks and clothes? I don’t understand why you put so much effort into figuring out what you’re gonna wear.”  
“We just like to look good.”  
“Who are you all trying to impress?”  
Al thought for a brief moment. “You stupid guys. The single chicks just want to find some attention. We want to feel attractive and beautiful and not like we’re single because we’re repulsive,” she replied.  
Jon raised an eyebrow. “You think that you’re single because you’re repulsive?” he asked her, nearly in disbelief.  
“Well, now I know that it’s because no one has any interest in being with some crazy drug addict. So no one even looks at me and thinks about wanting to sleep with me or anything. They think ‘Fuck that shit! This bitch is a headcase!’ because they don’t want to get involved with someone who’s so fucked up in the head.”  
“I dunno. I don’t think that when I see you.”  
“…anymore,” she commented.  
“Anymore,” he agreed.  
“I made my bed. Now I have to lie in it,” she replied. “I created this mess, and it’s my problem now. You know? I’ve made myself such an unattractive person to the world because of my behavior. Who wants to date some drug addict with a record? Seriously?”  
“I dunno. I think that anyone who gets to know you can see passed it.”  
“You’re a good guy, Jon. Seriously, you should have a girlfriend,” she told him, shifting the focus off of her and onto him.  
“I’m not dealing with any of that. I don’t get too deep into these things because they don’t matter compared to my career.”  
“But don’t you feel lonely without someone to be with?”  
“Well, I have you here, so I’m not really lonely.”  
She grinned at his reply. “You know what I mean.”  
“Honestly, the bullshit isn’t worth it to me. Sometimes, do I think that it’d be nice to have someone to come home to? I dunno, sure. But…” He thought for a moment. “I have other priorities right now.”  
“You’re not that much older than me. And I’m thinking that it’s time to think about settling down and shit…again, but for real, this time. Don’t you ever think about that?”  
“Nope. I’m focused on wrestling. It’s what I love most in this world. No need to distract myself for some chick,” he matter of factly spoke.  
“Oh. Well…good for you.”  
“I’m really not heartless or anything. I just don’t want to screw things up here for any relationship,” he explained.  
“You don’t ever want to have kids or anything?”  
Jon gave her a look. “Seriously? By now, I think you can see how unfit I am to be anyone’s parent,” he told her.  
“I think you’d be a great father. You barely even know me, and you’re taking great care of me,” she replied.  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Sure.”  
“What made you become a drug addict? Like how do you even get into that?” he asked, sitting up on his bed.  
Al sat up and crossed her legs. “My family…well, parents,” she replied.  
“They just really sucked?”  
“No. They actually got me into doing drugs…with them. When I was thirteen, I was already smoking weed and drinking with my mother. And my father, too, come to think of it. Then, once my mom died, my dad didn’t know what to do with me. So, he brought me onto the road with him. But the time I was fifteen, my dad and I were snorting lines of blow regularly, and it just…it got worse from there,” Al explained.  
“Oh wow. So you’ve been involved in this for more than half of your life?”  
She nodded. “My parents did it. But…they were so fucked up by what’d they done to themselves, I mean…who’d expect anything else from them?”  
“So, I may be getting too personal, but how’d your mom die?” Jon asked her, curiously, not wanting to make it awkward but wanting to understand her side of the situation.  
“Um…well, I was fourteen. I came home from school. She was unconscious on the floor of her bedroom. I assume that she had overdosed. It wasn’t the first time…but it was certainly the last,” she told him, her eyes refusing to focus on him.  
“You’re the one who found her?”  
She nodded. “Yeah.”  
“Oh…well…I mean just knowing what you’ve told me, I don’t understand how anyone can really be surprised that you have all of these issues.”  
She shrugged. “I dunno. I knew better, though.”  
“Not really.”  
An awkward silence took over the two. Jon didn’t want that to happen, and he said the first thing that came to mind. “So, you’re into chicks?” he asked, smirking about her, trying to bring up the mood a little bit.  
Al laughed. “I’m like ten percent into chicks. I prefer a nice big penis,” she told him with a smirk. “But sometimes women are a nice way to change things up. Besides, they have boobs. Everyone loves boobs.”  
“They’re one of my favorite things about your kind,” he commented. “So, was it weird to date a chick?”  
Al rolled her eyes. “You’re such a typical guy about it. It wasn’t weird. Lizzy and I are still really good friends. Like she’s seriously one of my best friends.”  
“But you’ve had…sex with her?”  
“Yeah. I mean, we were in a relationship with each other.”  
“But there’s no penis. I just don’t understand how that can work. I mean, I’ve watched plenty of porn in my day, so I know how it works. I just don’t understand how that can be satisfying,” he explained.  
“Because God created fake ones.”  
“I don’t think that was God.”  
“Well, that’s true.” She laughed. “You’re really into this whole girl-on-girl action thing, aren’t you?”  
“It’s not every day that this hot chick you’re spending three months on the road with with has banged a chick.”  
Al rolled her eyes. “You guys never really leave that teenaged mentality, huh?”  
He shook his head. “Not really, no.”


	9. Chapter 9

Falling Down  
Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction from my imagination. It did not really happen…as far as I know. However, if it happened now, I would be concerned that my life was turning into the movie ‘Stranger Than Fiction’. And that would disturb me.

The next night, after the live show, Al was getting ready in the hotel room for the big night out. Jon had been waiting for her ad began getting impatient. She had done her makeup with a smoky eye. Her hair was down and straight. She looked absolutely flawless, as she had intended. After much deliberation, she had chosen to wear her black Tahani Cocktail Dress, though she had to wear a stick-on bra with it, paired with her black Saint Laurent Tribute Two-Textures leather pumps. She walked out of the bathroom.  
Jon’s eyes ran up her body, taking in each inch, before his eyes finally met hers. He was unsure if he was going to be able to handle being around her looking incredible without ending up hitting on her and making things awkward.  
“Do I look alright?” she hopefully asked him.  
“Uh…you look…” He nodded slowly. “You uh you look good.”  
She smiled. “You really think so? Do you think my dress is too short?” Al asked, turning her back to him, while he was basically given permission to check out her ass.  
“Nah…”  
“I don’t look trashy, do I?”  
“Not at all.”  
She turned back around. “Do I look good enough that if I were to meet some hot guy, there’s a chance I could get some?” she asked, mostly teasing him, as she could see the way his eyes was devouring her.  
Jon was completely caught off guard by her question. Earlier that day, Phil had called him, while Al was in the shower. He basically demanded that Jon not sleep with Al. It seemed a little odd to him, but it made him think that Al had told Phil about the time that Al caught him checking her out. “Um…I uh…who are you…uh…trying to sleep with?” he asked.  
“I’m not saying anyone in particular, just in general. Like if you walked into this place and saw me, would you want to sleep with me?” she asked.  
This was a loaded question for Jon. Truth be told, she could be wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt, and he would still want to sleep with her. “I mean…sure. I wouldn’t…I mean…I can’t…I’m not allowed to.” His stammering was just making Al find him to be adorable. She couldn’t deny that she liked the effect she was having on him.  
Al eyed him suspiciously. “Not allowed to? What does that mean?” she questioned.  
“I just…I was told I’m not allowed to.”  
“Did Phil say something to you?” she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.  
He nodded. “Yeah…”  
“About me?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Oh my God. He called you because of what I said. I’m so embarrassed right now. Listen, Phil doesn’t know where to draw the line when it comes to our friendship. He’s just very protective of me, and when I said what I did, I guess he threw a fit in his head. I’m sorry about what I said. I was just trying to get under his skin,” she tried to explain herself, feeling her entire face flush, as she was mortified.  
Jon gave her a confused look. “Wait. What comments?” he asked.  
“Oh…he didn’t tell you what I said?” she asked, feeling like an even bigger idiot for bringing it up.  
“No, he didn’t. What did you say?” he questioned her, curious as to what she said that elicited such a response.  
“Oh…nothing. Let’s go,” she said, quickly turning to talk towards the door. Jon stood up from the bed and gently grabbed her by the arm.  
“Al, what’d you say?” he asked, his eyes burning into hers.  
“Don’t worry about it. Really.”  
“Please just tell me.”  
She sighed. “Can’t we just go?”  
“We’re not going anywhere until you tell me what you said that obviously pissed Phil off and made him call him and demand that I keep my hands off of you.”  
Al took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Fine. But don’t judge me or get mad at me or anything, okay?”  
“I won’t.”  
She breathed loudly, completely embarrassed that she was going to tell him what she said. “This is so bad. I feel like such a moron. I told Phil that you were hot, and I would play with your dick, essentially,” she admitted, her eyes focused away from Jon.  
He remained silent for a couple of awkward moments, before finally speaking. “You wanna play with my dick?” he asked, his voice more amused than anything.  
“I know. It wasn’t a smart thing to say. It definitely wasn’t something I should be saying about someone who is trying to help me out. You have to understand, I was in rehab for six months. So, unless it was done by own effort, I haven’t done anything with anyone in a while…sexually. So, my hormones are just a little out of control right now,” she tried to explain, her voice defeated and uncomfortable.  
Jon smirked, feeling satisfied with her response. “If it makes you feel any better, to answer your question before about looking good enough to get some…I’d bang the shit out of you,” he told her, wanting to make her feel like the playing field was evened out. A smirk played on her lips, as her eyes met him again. “Come on, let’s go.”

Al and Jon had made their way to the nearby club with more sexual tension better them than either of them had ever felt before. They both knew that they weren’t against getting physical with the other. And now they knew that it was a mutual feeling. But neither of the two was sure that they could be the one to initiate it.  
The pair went into the club. Jon grabbed Al’s hand, in order to not lose her in the crowd. She followed closely behind him. Jon located everyone, included Colby and Leighla. He made his way over to them, pulling Al up next to him.  
Leighla’s eyes lit up upon seeing the celebrity approaching her. Jon stopped in front of the couple and let go of Al’s hand, though he didn’t really want to. “Hey guys,” he greeted and placed a friendly kiss on Leighla’s cheek.  
“Hey,” they replied.  
“This is Al. She’s my…uh…friend, I guess,” he awkwardly introduced them. “Al, you know Colby already. This is his fiancée Leighla.”  
Al smiled. “Hi. It’s so nice to meet you,” she said.  
“Oh my God. Not to make a complete ass of myself, but I love you,” Leighla excitedly gushed. Both men tried to refrain from laughing at how hard she was fangirling.  
She laughed. “Well, thank you. I love you, too.”  
“Do you want a drink?” Jon asked Al.  
“Um…sure. Can I have an Amaretto and Ginger?” she ordered.  
“Sure.” Jon walked over to the bar, quickly followed by Colby, leaving Al and Leighla alone.  
“So…are you and Jon…a thing?” Leighla curiously asked her.  
“Oh. No. He’s just…pretty much babysitting me as a favor to my friend to keep me off of drugs,” Al replied.  
“He likes you.”  
Al laughed at that statement. “He barely tolerates me. Most days he doesn’t like me at all,” she told her.  
“Oh trust me, I’ve known Jon for a few years. I know that look that he’s been giving you since you two walked in.”  
“Seriously?”  
Leighla confidently nodded. “Oh yeah.”  
“Oh…”  
“I’m sorry if I’m acting weird or anything. I’m just seriously such a huge fan of yours,” she explained to Al.  
“No. No. No. Don’t be silly. It actually helps to know that walking in here, there’s one person who likes me,” she replied.  
“I’m sure everyone does. Colby said that you were awesome.”  
“Aw. He’s such a nice guy.”  
Leighla smiled. “He really is wonderful. You know, you’re so beautiful…even more so in person.”  
“Thank you so much. That’s so sweet. You’re beautiful. I love your hair.”  
She blushed. “Oh thanks.”  
“So, Leighla, what do you do?”  
“I’m a cosmetologist,” she replied.  
“Oh. No wonder why your makeup is so perfect.”  
“Here you go,” Jon said, interrupting the two, handing Al her drink. Colby handed a drink to Leighla, as well.  
“Thanks,” Al said, looking at Jon, giving him a small grin.  
The group of four stood there chatting for a little while. Jon was making a conscious effort to keep his eyes off of the object of his desire.  
“You wanna go dance?” Leighla invited Al.  
“Sure,” she agreed. The two women made their way onto the dance floor, leaving Jon and Colby behind.  
“You’ve got it bad, huh?”  
“What?” Jon questioned.  
“For Al.”  
Jon furrowed his brow. “What are you talking about?” he asked, seemingly confused, though he was really just pretending. Jon just wasn’t sure how his friend could read his mind, but he had it really bad for Al.  
“Do you not see how you’re acting around her?”  
“How am I acting?”  
“You want her. You can’t stop looking at her. You’re giving her all of your attention. You look like…you’re hooked on her.”  
“But I’m not. I don’t feel that way about her.”  
Colby gave him a look. He obviously didn’t believe his longtime friend. “Oh really? You expect me to believe that?”  
“It’s true. Really.”  
“I don’t believe you at all.”  
Jon rolled his eyes. “That’s fine. You don’t have to.”  
“You don’t even realize that you’re looking at her right now.”  
He quickly pulled his eyes off of her and gave Colby a glare. His friend replied with a patronizing smile.

Al and Leighla were having a great time and were getting along incredibly well. Leighla had introduced Al to some of the Divas that were there that night, though Al had briefly met some of the, in her earlier visits to the company. They were all dancing and drinking, having a genuinely great time. In fact, Al was surprised to find that she was having so much fun without having to even consider touching cocaine or heroin or any other drugs that she had been involved with. It was a nice feeling and made her feel confident in her recovery progress.  
Al looked over and noticed that Renee had left the group and was hanging out with Jon. She couldn’t help but feel a slight pang of jealousy, though she knew she had neither no right nor no reason to.  
“Looks like Renee is back to trying to get with Jon again,” Nikki Garcia commented with a roll of her eyes.  
“Were they dating or something?” Al inquired.  
“No. They were just really good friends. But she has had it bad for him for a long time,” Nattie Neidhart explained.  
“Oh…why didn’t anything ever happen between them?”  
“Because it’s a well-known fact backstage that Jon doesn’t want to focus on being in a relationship. He’s too concerned with being a Superstar,” Leighla replied. “Besides, he’s never felt more for her than friendship.”  
“But Renee is really jealous now that you’re here,” Nattie told Al.  
“Me? What did I do?” Al asked with a chuckle.  
“You’re…you. You’re beautiful and famous, and I mean, if I saw a guy that I was crazy about with you on his arm, I’d be insanely jealous. Like if John flaunted you all over place, I’d lose my mind,” Nikki replied.  
“But why? Everyone knows that I’ve been to rehab six times. I’ve been to jail twice…none of that screams ‘be jealous of me’, you know?”  
“I mean everyone has their problems. You’re just so beautiful and perfect that…like no one really focuses on the bad. They just look at you and are completely distracted by how perfect you are,” Nikki explained.  
“But I’m not perfect…” Al replied.  
“Trust me, you’re more perfect than you realize,” Nattie backed Nikki up.  
“I think that you and Jon would be really cute together,” Leighla piped in, a grin playing on her lips.  
“Oh God. Definitely not. It’s seriously not even like that with us,” Al dismissed the idea. “He barely even likes me most days.”  
“I dunno about that. I think we all see how he looks at you…like he’s crazy about you,” Nikki told her with a smirk.  
“He doesn’t look at me like anything.”  
Nattie laughed. “Renee saw it. That’s why she’s over there, hanging all over him right now,” she pointed out. “And from where I’m standing, I think that you don’t feel too differently about him either.”  
“Listen, I think he’s a really good looking guy, and he can be really nice to me, when he wants to be. What he’s doing for me is so selfless, and I really do appreciate it. But I’ve only been out of rehab for almost two weeks now. The last thing that I need to get involved with is any kind of guy drama,” Al explained.  
“Yeah…but Jon isn’t into drama either,” Leighla said.  
“But it seems to follow me wherever I go.”  
“Okay. Weird question…completely off topic…and weird. But are your boobs real?” Nikki asked. “I keep looking, and I don’t want you to think I’m weird or like I’m hitting on you, but I keep trying to compare. But they’re big.”  
Al laughed, glad that someone finally brought up something other than Jon. “They’re real. My mom’s were even bigger. So, the big boobs curse runs in the family.”  
“Curse?” Nikki asked with a laugh. “What size are you, if you don’t mind me asking?”  
“I don’t mind. I’m a 34DD.”  
“Wow. And I had to pay for Cs. And mine don’t even look real…especially when I’m hanging out with Brie…because hers are real…and smaller.”  
Al laughed. “Trust me, they’re not all they’re cracked up to be.”  
“You put as all to shame,” Nattie commented with a laugh. “So, how long are you gonna be around for?”  
“About three months or so.”  
“So, you’re gonna be sharing a hotel room with Jon for three months, and you don’t expect that you’re gonna sleep with him?” Nikki questioned in disbelief.  
“I mean, yeah…”  
“We’ll see how well that works out for you.” Leighla said.  
“Let’s get some more drinks, ladies,” Nattie said.  
“Sounds good to me,” Al agreed, as the four women made their way over to the bar to have their drinks refilled.


	10. Chapter 10

Falling Down  
Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This is fictional. It did not happen in real life. I’ve created it with my hyperactive imagination. Al is my property, and I created her.

Al hadn’t really hung out with Jon very much during the night. She had been spending most of her time with the women. Besides, Jon seemed pretty occupied with Renee for the last two or so hours. She was hanging all over him. Al kept trying to shake that feeling of jealousy, but she found that she was having quite a difficult time doing so.  
“You keep looking over at Jon and Renee,” Leighla observed, her voice low enough for on Al to hear.  
She looked over at her newfound friend, as the two women were standing at the bar. “Is it that obvious?”  
“I mean, I’m completely obsessed with you…in a non-creepy stalker kind of way. So, my eyes are practically glued to you,” Leighla replied. “So, I see it.”  
“I don’t know what it is. I guess after talking about him so much…I dunno…I just feel…a little jealous.”  
Leighla grinned. “Don’t worry. I got your back. I’ll take care of this,” she assured her. She immediately looked over at her fiancée. They caught each other’s eyes. She made some gestures with her head and gave him a series of facial expressions. Incredibly enough, Colby seemed to completely understand what she was trying to communicate with him.  
“What was that?” Al questioned with a grin.  
“Colby understands exactly what I’m trying to say. That’s how long we’ve been together,” she told her with a laugh.  
“Oh yeah? And what’d you tell him?”  
“You’ll see in a minute.” There was a smirk on Leighla’s face. Al was pretty impressed with her, and she was happy that she had her on her side.  
Colby spoke into Jon’s ear. He nodded, said something to Renee, who looked like a lovesick teenaged girl, and the two men began walking over to Leighla and Al.  
“Hey beautiful,” Colby greeted his future wife, wrapping an arm around her.  
Jon leaned onto the bar, next to Al. “Having fun?” he asked.  
She grinned. “I am. And I’m not even on anything, which is a little weird…but I like it. Very much so.” She stood up from leaning on the bar and faced him. He did the same.  
“Are you drunk?” he inquired.  
“Very buzzed but not quite drunk yet. What about you?”  
“Probably on the same path as you.”  
“So, are you having fun?” she asked him.  
“It’s alright. The view I’ve had all night is great, so…”  
Al raised an eyebrow. She wasn’t sure if he was flirting with her or not. But she hoped he was. “Oh? And what view are you talking about?”  
He blatantly looked her up and down, before returning his gaze back to her eyes.  
A smirk formed on her lips. “Oh really? I dunno about that. You seemed to be pretty focused on the woman that you’ve been with all night,” she shot back, though her tone was more lighthearted than jealous.  
“Well, if you didn’t notice, my eyes have been on your for most of the night,” he replied. “You look incredible.”  
“Renee is very pretty, though,” she commented.  
“She’s okay,” he agreed. “But you have something different.”  
“A drug problem?” she shot, immediately ready to defend herself. There was some unintentional hostility laced in her words.  
Jon gave her a look. “I’m pretty sure we’re way passed that now. You…you’re….I dunno. There’s just something about you that…you’re electric. I can’t resist you. You’re just…killing me here,” he told her.  
Her features softened. “Are you trying to get into my dress, Mr. Good?” she jokingly, though flirtatiously asked him.  
He smirked. “Not at this exact moment,” he replied.  
Al rolled her eyes and leaned in closer to him, so only he could hear the words that she was about to speak, positive that she would be winning this flirtatious battle. “So, you’re telling me that if we went into the bathroom together and pulled my dress up, you wouldn’t have any interest in doing anything?” Her eyes burned into his.  
Jon swallowed hard, finding that he was unable to reply to her, as his voice wouldn’t cooperate with what his brain was telling it to do. Clearly, he would have to get her alone and have his way with her. She only made it more difficult for him to resist her. Al oozed sexuality, yet at the same time, she felt completely out of his reach.  
“That’s what I thought,” she replied to his reaction. “You can go back to Renee, you know? I’m sure I can find someone to keep me occupied tonight. There are plenty of men around here…and there are some good looking ones.”  
“No. I’d much rather be here,” he told her.  
“Why is that?”  
“I like hanging out with you,” he simply told her.  
“You wanna do a shot together?” Al asked him.  
“Sure,” he replied, unable to pull his eyes off of her.  
Al easily grabbed the bartender’s attention and ordered two Baby Guinness shots. He quickly made them and put them on the tab that Al had already opened.  
The pair each grabbed a shot glass, clinked them together, and downed the alcohol, before placing the glasses back down onto the surface of the bar.  
“I think that we need to do this more often,” Al suggested.  
“The last thing that I need is to make you an alcoholic. Phil would kill me,” Jon pointed out.  
“I’m not talking about daily drinking to get shitfaced. But we should go out once in a while. Besides, you’re a lot flirtier when you’re drunk.”  
“And you like that?” Jon asked her.  
Al nodded, a smile tugging at her lips. “I love it.”  
Jon brought a hand onto her hip, electric shocks pulsing through his fingertips upon making contact. Al felt it on her end, too. She knew that getting involved with Jon was a really bad idea. Phil would be absolutely livid. He’d probably try to kill Jon, actually. It could potentially create drama that she didn’t need. It would cause a media circus, if word ever got out, as most of her relationships did. All in all, it wasn’t something that she should be engaging in. But Al didn’t particularly care, at the moment. When he wasn’t judging her, she liked how Jon made her feel.  
“You seriously look amazing tonight,” he told her.  
“You mentioned that already.”  
“Because it’s true. Every guy here is checking you out.”  
“I don’t know about that.”  
“I do. You look so hot…” Jon pulled her body against his. She could feel the bulge in his pants pressing against her lower abdomen.  
“Oh. Is that your cell phone, or are you just happy to see me?”  
He smirked at her, as she pulled back slightly from his body. “Trust me, I’m very happy to see you.”  
She bit her bottom lip. “Don’t tempt me, Jon,” she warned. Al took a sip of her fifth Amaretto and Ginger.  
“I want to tempt you.”  
“Well, I can’t do any of that here with you,” she told him.  
“And why not?”  
“Because Renee clearly likes you a lot and throwing me in her face is a pretty dick move,” Al explained.  
“Look at you. Since when did you start caring about her?”  
“Women talk. Since you didn’t tell me that you had someone who was already trying to get you I found out elsewhere.”  
Jon gave her a look. “To be fair, I only realized that very, very recently.”  
“Uh huh.” She smiled and turned her body back to the bar. Jon stepped behind her, his hands resting on the bar, on either side of her.  
Al finished the rest of her drink. The bartender almost immediately brought her another one, which she graciously accepted.  
She took a sip of her drink. “I see you’re laying it on thick, huh?” she questioned with a self-assured smile.  
Jon nodded. He leaned in closer towards her. “I wish you’d find out just how thick,” he replied. She turned around, her back resting against the bar.  
Al raised a challenged eyebrow at him. She wasn’t going to back down, either. She brought her free hand forward and ran her hand over the sizable bulge that had been pressed against her body, moments before, giving it a quick squeeze. “That’s pretty thick,” she told him, as she pulled her hand away.  
“I wanna go back to the hotel with you…now,” he said, his breathing becoming labored, as he became significantly more aroused upon feeling her touch him.  
“You’re gonna have to wait, handsome,” she smugly spoke.  
“You have no idea how much harder you just made me,” Jon warned her.  
“Well, then, mission accomplished, I guess,” Al shot, turning back around, sipping on her drink. Not too far away, Leighla gave Al a wink, which she returned. His hands found their way onto her body, his arms wrapping around her from behind. He held her body against his and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. Al giggled. He wasn’t even trying to be subtle anymore.  
“You may wanna be careful. You never know who might take a picture and post it on the internet,” she spoke, turning her head. Jon looked at her. Their lips were barely two inches away from each other.  
The two remained still for a few moments, their eyes locked. Jon leaned in closer to bring his lips onto hers. But at the last second, Al turned her head away from him. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She had wanted him to kiss her so badly. So, she wasn’t even sure why she hadn’t let it just happen.  
Jon pulled away from Al, his hands falling from her body, to his sides. He reclaimed his former spot next to her. He was completely silent and wouldn’t look at her. Al felt like an asshole. She completely rejected him during the perfect moment. She brought a hand onto his arm. But Jon ignored her. Al didn’t really blame him.  
Al pulled her hand away. She quickly chugged the rest of her drink. She took a deep breath and forcefully pulled Jon to face her. Al was unsure if he was angry or upset with her. But she brought her hand to the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss.  
The moment that their lips touched, it was as if the rest of the world disappeared. The pair felt fireworks going off in each other their brains. Jon wrapped his arms around her waist. Her arms made their way around his neck.  
The two finally parted from their kiss a few moments later. Jon’s eyes remained focused on Al’s. His arms remained around her.  
“So why did you turn away from me?” he finally asked her.  
“I don’t know. I just…got…scared, I guess.”  
“So, why’d you kiss me, then?”  
“Because I wanted to,” she replied, her eyes focusing on the floor. Jon brought his finger underneath her chin and pulled her face up to look at him. He gave her a smile. She reciprocated the act.  
“So, do you wanna get out of here now?” he asked her.  
Al nodded. “Yeah.” She turned to the bartender and closed out her tab, signing the small slip of paper he brought over, giving him a generous tip. The pair, then, turned to Colby and Leighla. “We’re gonna go,” he told them.  
Both Colby and Leighla had huge grins on their faces. “Well, have fun, you two,” he teased them.  
“It was so great meeting you,” Leighla said, as she and Al exchanged friendly kisses on their cheeks.  
“We’re gonna have to hang out again,” Al told her.  
“Definitely.”  
“You…don’t get yourself in trouble,” Colby warned Jon.  
“I won’t.”  
His friend gave him a look. “You really expect me to believe that?”  
“I dunno. I’ll see you later, man.”  
“Alright. Later.”  
Jon took Al’s hand in his, and the two walked out of the club. They quickly got into one of the many cabs waiting outside the establishment, in an effort to discourage anyone from driving under the influence and causing an accident or getting arrested. Jon told the driver where they were staying. The driver headed back to their hotel.  
“Did you have fun?” he asked Al.  
She nodded but remained silent. Her eyes were stuck on Jon. She had a million thoughts running through her head, all at once.  
“Are you alright?” he asked, his voice showing hints of concern.  
“Yeah,” she replied.  
Jon gave her a confused look, unsure as to why she wasn’t acting like her normal self. She just continued looking at him.  
The driver pulled up to the front of their hotel. Jon paid him. He got out of the cab and helped Al out. He shut the door to the cab, and the two headed inside.


	11. Chapter 11

Falling Down  
Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This is all made up by my sick mind. It is my creation, and therefore, is my property. As is Al. I own her, too. I’m being greedy, but I’m okay with that.

Jon and unlocked and opened the door to the room that he was sharing with Al. He motioned for her to walk in first. She did so, and he followed in behind her, closing the door, once he was inside. They finally had some privacy from the rest of the world. However, neither was quite sure as to how this was going to play out exactly.  
Al sat on the couch and took her heels off, happy that her feet were free of the high heels. She stood back up. Jon walked over and stood in front of her. Al looked up at him, as he was nearly a foot taller than her without her heels on.  
“Can you help me?” she asked, seemingly innocent.  
“With what?” he replied.  
“My dress,” she told him, turning around. Jon felt his heart began pounding in his chest, as his hand reached for the tie closure that was holding the dress against her body. His hands were shaking slightly, as he was overcome with both nerves and anticipation. He held onto the ends and pulled them gently, causing the dress to become untied and immediately loosening up around her curves. He took a deep breath and finally pulled his hands away. He was well aware that she didn’t actually need his help. But he certainly didn’t mind giving it to her anyway.  
Al turned around, a smile resting on her lips. She pulled the straps from around her shoulders off, and with that one motion, the dress created a pool around her feet. Her lacy stick-on bra was still holding her breasts up, together, and still out of his sight. She feigned an innocent smile. “Oh…whoops.”  
Jon’s breathing became labored, as he took in the sight of her standing before him. His mind went completely blank, and he began sweating.  
Al noticed his reaction and took a step closer to him, their bodies almost touching. She waited a moment, before pulling the bottom of his button-up shirt out of his pants. Al’s eyes remained locked on his, as she began unbuttoning his shirt. She unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt, as well. When her task was completed, she pushed the garment over his shoulders. It fell to the floor. Al brought her hands onto his belt, unbuckling it, before she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, which fell to the floor, in a puddle around his feet. Jon stood there, unable to move or speak. He had been waiting for this all night…actually he’d been waiting for this for a couple of nights. And he was in shock that it was finally happening.  
Grabbing the bottom of his gray wife beater tank top, Al pulled it up and over his head, tossing it aside. She ran her hands over his bare chest, her hands finally coming to rest on his hips. Their eyes remained locked on each other.  
Jon finally leaned in and quickly brought his lips back onto hers, as the two engaged in their second kiss. Al removed her hands from his hips and brought her arms around his neck. Jon picked up her up in his arms, his hands resting on her rear end. Their kiss became more intense and lustful, as he brought them over to the bed.  
Jon laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. He brought his head back down to hers, catching her lips with his own, once again. Al brought her hands onto his face, holding it to hers. He grabbed her thigh, pulling her leg up against the side of his body. His fingers pressed against her skin, not wanting this night to end. Jon was positive that he had never, in his entire life, been so turned on by anyone or anything.  
As the two began getting more hot and heavy and ready to move forward in their actions, he let go of her thigh and reached to her bra to pull it off. But a knock on the door interrupted the pair. She sat up, pushing him off of her.  
“Just ignore it,” he told her, bringing his lips onto her neck.  
“Jon!” an all-too familiar voice called out.  
“Fuck,” he groaned.  
“Who is that?” Al asked, a level of hostility in her voice.  
“Renee,” Jon replied. He got up and pulled a pair of sweatpants on, along with another wife beater. Renee continued to obnoxiously knock on the door and call for him. He tossed a t-shirt to Al. She hesitantly pulled it over her head and got underneath the covers, while Jon gathered up their clothes and hid them.  
He tucked his erection into the waistband of his boxer-briefs, so she wouldn’t be able to figure out what was actually going on, before finally opening the door. “Hi,” he greeted her, impatiently. “What’s going on?”  
“What the hell is going on in here?” she angrily demanded, storming into the room, without an invitation.  
“Uh…none of your business,” he replied. “Al and I were going to bed.”  
“Yeah? To what? Fuck each other?” she yelled. She was clearly very intoxicated and clearly very upset.  
“Stop yelling. First of all, you can’t be in here. You need to get out. Secondly, you’re wasted. You need to go back to your room and sleep it off,” Jon spoke.  
“Don’t tell me what I need to do! You were all over her at the club. I saw you! Are you fucking her?” Renee demanded.  
“No. You’re being completely ridiculous and making a fool of yourself,” he told her.  
“What are you doing this to me?” she asked, as the tears began falling out of her eyes. “Why, Jon?”  
“Renee, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, shaking his head, getting more and more annoyed with her, as each second passed.  
“You know how I feel about you,” she said. “You know that I want to be with you. You shouldn’t be with her.”  
He took a deep breath and let it out. “Renee, I’m not with her. But I’m not going to be with you, either. You’re my friend. That’s it. I’m sorry that you’re upset. I’m sorry if I did anything to make you feel that I wanted to be more than friends with you, but you know that I’m focused on my career…not being in a relationship,” he tried to calmly explain. He really just wanted her to go back to her room, so he could pick things back up with Al.  
“But you let me fall for you,” she sobbed.  
Jon sighed, knowing that this was becoming more of a chore than anything. He sat her on the couch and wrapped an arm around her, trying to be sensitive and understanding. “I’m not sure how I did that, but I’m sorry for it anyway. You deserve someone that can give you everything and can make you number one,” he explained.  
“But I just want you, Jon.”  
“I’m sorry, but I can’t give you what you need. I don’t want that with you,” he apologized, though still trying to be firm with her.  
She continued crying.  
Al listened to their conversation from the bed. She rolled her eyes and fought the urge to drag Renee out of their room by her hair. She sat up and reached to the side of the bed, for her bag. She grabbed her makeup bag out of it. She took out a hair tie and put her hair up in a messy bun. She, then, pulled out a makeup remover wipe and using a compact mirror, she took her makeup off. Al replaced her bag on the floor. She tossed the used wipe into the trash bin.  
Al laid back down in the bed, finally giving up on the idea of getting laid, as she had planned to. Al felt bad that Renee was so upset and clearly hurt over Jon, but she had needs, too. And Renee put an end to the chances of her finally getting what she’d needed. Al closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take her over.

Once Jon had finally managed to get Renee back to her hotel room…an hour later…he went back to his room. He shut and locked the door. He walked over to Al’s bed and saw that she was fast asleep. He took a deep breath and let it out.  
Jon climbed into his own bed but found that he was unable to fall asleep. He couldn’t stop looking at Al, as the light from the window lit up her face. He couldn’t deny how insanely beautiful that she was. Jon found that he was unable to resist her. She was troubled, sure. But he found her to be nearly perfect, to him, at least. He just completely craved her. And he didn’t want to admit it, but his feelings were not just sexual.  
There was just something about Al that drove him completely crazy. Between her looks, her personality, the vulnerability she tried to mask…Jon was pretty sure that he had found someone unlike anyone else he had ever encountered. He wanted to help her. It was no longer about the money or the championship opportunity that he was promised.  
Jon wished that he could lay in bed with her and just hold her in his arms, while they slept. But they had been drinking. He had no idea how she would react to his presence when they finally woke up the next morning. Jon hoped that she wouldn’t regret the kisses that they had exchanged. He wanted things between them to be different, especially now that they had crossed the line and nearly had sex. She brought out feelings in him that he didn’t know he could experience.  
He was pretty sure that this would be a sleepless night for him. Jon was still incredibly turned on. He was still craving the woman sleeping in the bed next to him. He was so pissed off that Renee interrupted them. Jon was never so ready to seal the deal, as he was with Al.  
Jon was unable to focus on anything but Al. As the seconds turned into minutes, and the minutes turned to hours, he just wished that he could get some sleep. But he knew that it wasn’t going to happen.

Al woke up the next morning, slightly hungover. She quickly remembered what happened with Jon. She hoped that he wouldn’t regret it when he woke up. She quietly got out of bed and made her way into the bathroom. Al jumped into the shower. She was still pretty turned on from her and Jon’s unsuccessful attempt to have sex. Al was hopeful that things wouldn’t get uncomfortable between them. She certainly didn’t have any regrets. She was just unsure as to how he would feel about everything that went on.  
When Al finally got out of the shower, she wrapped a white towel around her body. She brushed out her hair, as well as brushed her teeth. She exited the bathroom and noticed that Jon was finally awake.  
“Good morning,” she greeted him.  
“Good morning,” he reciprocated.  
Al walked over to him and sat on the edge of his bed, the towel on her body just barely covering her most private part. “Can we talk for a minute?”  
“Of course,” he replied.  
“Um…so…what are your feelings about last night?” Al questioned him.  
“Last night? Well, I haven’t managed to get any sleep. I’m still really disappointed that we got interrupted.” Jon brought his hand onto her bare thigh. Al felt the sparks that physical contact with Jon seemed to conjure up in her.  
“So, you don’t regret it?” she hopefully asked.  
“Of course not,” he enthusiastically replied. “In fact, I’ve been hard as a rock practically all night long.”  
Al smiled. “Oh really?”  
Jon pulled back the covered and placed her hand on the hard bulge that resided in his sweatpants. She gently stroked him, feeling him turn her on even more. His grasp on her thigh got a bit tighter.  
She stood up and made her way over to her suitcase. Al pulled out a pair of lacy underwear, a matching bra, a tank top, and a pair of short cotton shorts.  
Al headed to the bathroom, but before going inside, she faced the door. She turned her head and while looking over her shoulder, she dropped the towel. Jon’s eyes widened at the nude back half of her body. Al carefully leaned down and put her underwear on, allowing Jon to almost see her naked breasts and nether region. But he didn’t. She put her bra on and turned to face Jon. His eyes were practically bugging out of his head. Ignoring the rest of her clothes that she had dropped onto the floor, Al made her way back over to Jon.  
As she approached his bed, she could see the lust and desire residing in his eyes. Al climbed on top of his body, straddling him. His hands rested on her thighs. She rested her hands on his lower abdomen.  
Al looked down at the man she was on top of and smirked. He looked about ready to come in his pants. She leaned down and pressed a small kiss on Jon’s lips, as she rubbed her ass against the tent he was pitching in his sweatpants. He groaned against her lips.  
“How badly do you want me?” she asked him.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anyone or anything as badly as I want you right now.”  
“I want you, Jon,” she breathed.  
He nodded. The two engaged in another heated makeout session, as they were wrapped up in each other. Jon had a hand tangled in her hair, holding her face to his, the other on her hip, as he helped guide her, as she ran her covered core over his rock hard erection.  
And, of course, his cell phone began ringing. Al sat up and glanced at the screen on the night table and rolled her eyes.  
“Who is it?” Jon asked.  
“Your girlfriend,” she replied with a smirk.  
“Jesus Christ. Why the hell is she cock blocking me whenever we start getting into things?” he rhetorically asked.  
Al let out a laugh. She unplugged his phone from its charger and handed it to him. “Answer it,” she told him.  
He groaned but took the phone and answered the call. “Hello?” he greeted her, though his voice lacked any enthusiasm. Al leaned down and pulled his wife beater up and began slowly placing kisses on his skin. She backed up, continuing to kiss his body, as she trailed down to the waistband of his sweatpants.  
Jon was having trouble concentrating on anything that Renee was saying. He knew that she was apologizing for her behavior the night before…while still trying to convince him to give her a chance to be with him. But all that really mattered to him was what Al was doing. And seeing her more than half naked was in itself more than enough of a reason to disconnect the phone call. But he was really trying to be nice to Renee.  
Al began slowly pulling his sweatpants down. Jon lifted his rear end up, as she pulled his pants completely off. She dropped them to the floor. The blankets from the bed were now in a pile on the floor. Al was slowly running her hands over the massive bulge that was lewdly protruding from his boxer briefs.  
Jon’s eyes rolled back in his head. He couldn’t believe how good Al was making him feel. He needed to get off of the phone.  
He was so distracted by Al that he no longer had any clue as to what Renee was saying anymore. She slid up his body and began kissing his neck.  
“Listen, Renee, I have to go. I’m getting a call on the other line, and it’s really important,” he spoke.  
“Oh…okay. I guess…can you call me later?” she asked him.  
“Yeah, I’ll try,” he said. “Bye.” He abruptly hung up and tossed his phone away. Jon immediately turned them around so he was on top of Al. She smiled. Though he was overwhelmed with lust, he paused for a moment. This woman was absolutely beautiful. And he was completely addicted to her.  
Al noticed that his eyes softened, as he looked at her adoringly. She suddenly felt significantly more vulnerable than she had in a long time. It absolutely terrified her.  
“You’re…you’re perfect,” he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.  
“I-I can’t do this,” she frantically spoke.  
Jon furrowed his brow in confusion and concern. “Okay. Are you alright?” he asked, climbing off of her.  
“I…I don’t do this. I can’t d-do this.”  
“Do what?” he asked.  
“Fuck you,” she answered. “This is getting too intense for me. I can’t handle it.”  
“Did I do something wrong?”  
Al got up. “No. It’s me. It’s totally me. I’m just…I’m completely fucked up. You don’t need to get involved with me like this. I’ll just ruin everything.”  
“What are you talking about?” Jon didn’t understand what was going on.  
“Is this…just…like fucking for you?” she asked him.  
“I mean…I dunno,” he replied, unsure of the reaction he would get, if he was honest with her about the thoughts that were running through his head. Jon wasn’t in love with her. But he certainly did like her.  
“Don’t lie to me.”  
“Fine. I kind of like you,” he hesitantly admitted.  
“So, this isn’t just a fuck for you. It has some significance to you…emotionally?” she questioned, knowing that his feelings for her changed things.  
“Well…yeah. I mean, I’m not looking to put a ring on it or anything, but I want to spend more time with you and shit.” Al put her face in her hands. Jon got up from the bed and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her. “What’s going on with you, Al?” he asked, his voice saturated in concern.  
“I like you. And this is bad. I always fuck this shit up. And I don’t want to keep on fucking everything up.”  
Jon pulled her hands away from her face. “Listen, things aren’t like they used to be. You’re gonna be okay this time. I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.”  
“It isn’t up to you. Trust me. If shit gets complicated, the first thing that I’ll do is find a way to get fucked up. That’s what always happens. I can’t do it again. You already have built-in drama with Renee. And I’m just naturally a headcase.”  
Jon pulled her in for a hug. She resisted for a moment but ended up wrapping her arms around his torso. He kissed the top of her head affectionately. “If you don’t want to do this, then, we don’t have to.”  
“I just…I need to think,” she said, pulling away from him and frantically pulling on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She slipped on a pair of flip flops and grabbed her bag, before leaving the room. Jon sat on the edge of his bed, confused as to what was going on. He wasn’t trying to complicate things, but he was completely hooked on Al. He wanted to be her knight in shining armor.  
And if anyone needed one, it was Al.


	12. Chapter 12

Falling Down  
Chapter 12

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I made it all up in my strange mind. Al is my property…because I created her.

Jon waited for Al to come back. He was growing a little concerned. She had already been gone for two hours. He couldn’t focus on anything but her. He was pacing around the hotel room, driving himself crazy. He had attempted to distract himself by showering and getting dressed. But he wasn’t distracted in the least. Jon was anxious.  
Jon sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. He didn’t know what to do. After what felt like hours, he heard the door unlock and open. He practically jumped off of the couch. Al walked into the room and shut the door behind herself.  
“Are you okay?” he asked, his voice frantic.  
Al gave him a weird look. “Yeah…”  
“I was worried,” he sheepishly told her, his eyes focusing on the floor.  
“I’m sorry, Jon. I didn’t mean for you to be worried about me,” she apologized, seemingly sincere. “I just went downstairs, got some food, called Phil, then, I called Lizzy, and I came back here,” she explained her whereabouts. “I just needed to clear my head.”  
“I’m sorry if I made you feel forced or uncomfortable or anything,” Jon spoke. “That wasn’t my intention at all.”  
Al put her bag down and stood in front of Jon. “You didn’t. I promise,” she assured him, her eyes on his, trying to reassure him.  
“What’s wrong? What’d I do?” he asked her.  
She felt bad. He sounded genuinely worried about her and concerned about the situation at hand. “You didn’t do anything. I just got scared. Sex for me is one thing. I can handle sex. I can’t handle feelings. And…I may have some for you. I don’t really know right now. And if you have any for me…I feel like that’s just asking for trouble. You know?”  
“Why?”  
“Because I have a lot of problems, Jon. And those problems cause me to screw things up all of the time,” she vaguely explained.  
“Did you tell Phil?” he asked her.  
“Oh God no. He’d come here and kill us. But I told Lizzy about things. She thinks that I’m just being paranoid and crazy.”  
“Who’s Lizzy again?”  
“Lana. Her real name.”  
“Oh…” He paused. “So why did you two break up?”  
“Same reason none of my relationships have lasted. I couldn’t give up the drugs. She tried to help me. But I couldn’t do it,” Al told him. “I’m lucky that she’s one of my best friends to this day, but I wasn’t in the right frame of mind when we were together.”  
“What about your marriages?”  
She laughed. “Well, the first one was a bad idea to begin with. It was a guy I hadn’t been dating for very long. We were both on a lot of shit, and we just up and got married in Vegas one night. I was eighteen. And my dad put an end to that one…which was really the best thing for me because he wasn’t only a drug addict, but he was an asshole. The second one…well, that one’s a little harder to talk about. But…it was with someone I cared for very much. He always tried really hard to help me stay clean. He was a genuinely great boyfriend and husband. But…” She took a deep breath and let it out, not wanting to get emotional about it. “But I was just a mess, and he couldn’t help me. I wasn’t ready to be helped. We got married in 2008 when I was twenty-one. We did it because we loved each other very much. But we didn’t work out because I had too much going on. So, it ended, and we got divorced in 2010. And we no longer speak or see each other or have anything to do with each other. He’s doing well. He just got married again.”  
“Is he someone I would know of?”  
She nodded. “Yeah.” Al didn’t realize it would bother her so much to talk about this, but she wanted the topic of her second marriage to end immediately.  
Jon made a note of that information and decided to not press her on it, seeing as it was clearly difficult for her to talk about. “What about your engagement?”  
“To Nikki?” Jon nodded. “Same idea. The drug thing makes my relationships fail. He’s an incredible guy. We’re on good terms. He’ll call me or text me every now and again just to check up on me. But I ruined that, too. And I know that we’re not in a relationship or anything, but if we ever were, I’d fuck that up, too. It’s what I do best. So, I don’t like to get involved in anything other than just a sexual relationship,” she explained.  
“You need to stop worrying, Al. Remember, I told you, I’m gonna help you. I will do everything I possibly can to keep you clean.”  
She gave him a small smile. “I really appreciate that. It just isn’t that easy,” she told him. “If an addict wants to get fucked up, an addict will get fucked up.” She thought for a moment. “You know, it almost feels like I’m getting addicted to you.”  
Jon smirked. “But unlike your other addictions, I won’t ruin your life.”  
“But odds are, I’ll ruin yours,” Al said with a sad honesty in her tone.  
“I’m not worried about me,” he spoke, his voice genuine.  
She smiled. “Why are you so good for me?”  
He gave her a look. “I only want to make you feel good,” he told her, his tone slightly suggestive.  
“You must have a terrible case of blue balls.”  
“You have no idea.”  
“So, why don’t you just whack it or something?” she asked him.  
He let out a laugh, not expecting her to be so blunt. “Because it isn’t the same. It won’t be nearly as satisfying as you’d think.”  
She smiled. “I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t apologize,” he told her. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”  
“I just have so much on my mind, you know? I don’t wanna create problems for either of us. And I have this awful tendency to do that.”  
“I don’t think so.”  
She gave him a look. “Jon, I’m the worst person you could possibly get involved with. I’m not good at being a normal human being. I’m just a crazy bitch.”  
Jon pushed her hair behind her ear. “You’re not like anyone I’ve ever known before, but that’s what I like about you.”  
Al tried to hold it in, but the flattered smile crept onto her face anyway. “You know, you really do make it difficult to resist you.”  
He chuckled. “Oh, I do?”  
She nodded, taking a step closer to him. “I wish things were different. Like I wasn’t an addict and didn’t have so many issues. That way it’d be a lot easier to let myself go. But…I like you, Jon. I don’t wanna fail at this, too. The last thing that I wanna do is show you how much I really suck at everything.”  
“You don’t suck at anything. In fact, you got me hooked on you. You’re just...you’re so much different than anyone I’ve ever known. You’re a good person. I judged you at first. That was really wrong of me. I was harsh and unfair. But now, I can’t get you out of my head. Literally, in a couple of days, you’ve changed my entire opinion of you. I like being near you all of the time. So, it isn’t just about sex for me. I genuinely do like you. I want to hang out with you and see you…and just be around you.”  
“You’re very sweet, Jon, but I don’t wanna cause any problems for you. I like you a lot. I don’t want to complicate your life. And I will. It’s inevitable. Besides, you have Renee, who is really trying to build something with you. She’s a good girl. You need someone like her in your life, not someone like me.”  
“First of all, I don’t care about her like that. She’s a friend. Nothing else. No matter what she wants. Secondly, is it really that strange that I prefer a headcase?”  
Al smiled. “Strange…maybe a little misguided, too.”  
“I can deal with that.”  
She brought a hand onto his waist, as she stepped up to him. “Jon, anything beyond being platonic friends won’t work for us,” she insisted, though her actions showed him she didn’t want to be just platonic friends.  
“It can,” he told her, pulling her into his arms.  
She wrapped her arms around his waist. Al couldn’t deny how attracted she was to Jon she really was. But she knew that this could not work out well, and it certainly wouldn’t end very well, either. “Jon…” she softly protested.  
He leaned down to kiss her, but she pulled away from him. “I should put my makeup on and get dressed,” she said, walking over to the vanity in the bathroom.  
Jon sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. This woman was absolutely going to be the death of him. He was going crazy over her. He couldn’t seem to get her out of his head…not that he had actually tried to, seeing as they were together all of the time. He needed to figure out what he was going to do.  
Inevitably, Jon would lose his mind, if things with her stayed the way that they were right now. Jon was addicted to this woman. An innocent thought about her could cause an inconvenient physical reaction from him. He needed to get this situation under control and soon.  
***  
“Hey Al, do you wanna get something to eat?” Jon asked. It had been quite the awkward morning. He just wanted to make things normal again.  
“Uh…sure,” she replied.  
Jon couldn’t deny how great she looked. Her makeup was flawless. She wore her black AG Adriano Goldschmied Leatherette jeggings with a white Equipment Keira Silk button-up top. She had a black bandeau top on underneath the shirt and left the top couple of buttons open. Al had her Christian Louboutin Pigalle 120 Crystal-Embellished suede pumps on.  
“What kind of food are you in the mood for?” he asked.  
“Um…I dunno. What are you in the mood for?” she asked, sitting next to him on the edge of his bed.  
He smiled. “I dunno.”  
“I mean…we’re in LA. We could go to the Ivy,” she suggested.  
“Oh. One of your celebrity restaurants?” he teased her.  
Al laughed. “Yes, one of my celebrity restaurants.”  
“Alright. Let’s go,” he agreed.  
“Okay.” She stood up and grabbed her black Valentino Rockstud leather tote.  
“I have to make the comment…you do look like a total celebrity right now. It’s the first time I’ve really seen it work this well,” he told her.  
She chuckled. “Oddly enough, I am kind of one.”  
“Kind of? You’re a pretty big one,” he corrected.  
“I dunno about that.”  
“Trust me, you are.” He grabbed the keys to the car they had rented. “Ready?”  
“I’m ready,” she replied.  
The pair left the hotel room and headed to the garage. She pulled her sunglasses out of her bag. “Now, you look even more celebrity-like,” Jon teased her again.  
Al smirked at him. “Well, then, lucky you, getting to hang out with a big celebrity. I will warn you, though, the paparazzi will probably find us and question us. They’ll think that we’re dating or something,” she warned him.  
“Like I’d have a problem with them thinking I’m hitting that,” he quipped.  
Al rolled her eyes, but he saw the grin that formed across her lips. They made their way to the car and got inside of it.  
Jon pulled the directions up in the BMW’s navigation system. He followed the directions, heading to the popular restaurant.  
“Can I say something?” he asked.  
“You just did,” she pointed out.  
“Wise ass.” She smiled at him.  
“You look pretty hot. I hope the paparazzi take pictures of you. You’re looking perfect for some gossip magazines.”  
A blush crept onto Al’s cheeks. “Thanks,” she mumbled.  
Once the pair arrived at their destination, Jon parked the car. They got out and walked down the block to the restaurant. And, as expected, there were photogs everywhere.  
As they approached the entrance, the paparazzi began asking questions. “Alessandra, is Dean Ambrose your new boyfriend?” one asked her. She smirked.  
“He’s just a friend,” she simply replied.  
“You look great” another complimented.  
“Aw, thank you.”  
They walked inside and were nearly immediately seated. The pair sat at a table, across from each other. Al finally took her sunglasses off and put them in their case, back in her bag.  
“So, this is how the rich and famous live?” he asked with a smirk.  
“Yeah. But give yourself a little credit. You’re one of us now. Even the photographers knew who you were.”  
Jon rolled his eyes. “Yeah…about that…not really my scene.”  
The waitress approached the table and introduced herself. She took their drink orders. Jon ordered a simple iced tea, while Al got herself a Raspberry Daiquiri.”  
“Look at you being all famous with your fancy drinks,” he teased.  
“Yeah. Yeah. You’re not as far off as you think you are, pal.”  
“You really are so beautiful, though. You belong in this kind of place with this kind of lifestyle. You know?” he spoke, his tone genuine.  
“I don’t really know about that,” she replied, blushing at his compliment.  
“You are. That’s not even me trying to hit on you or anything,” he insisted.  
“Well, thank you, Jon. You’re pretty hot yourself, though. You’re a great celebrity.”  
He rolled his eyes and laughed. The waitress brought their drinks over.  
Al took a sip. “Oh God. This is delicious.” Within moments, she completely froze, and her face went pale.  
Jon gave her a concerned look. “Al? Are you okay?” he questioned her. He’d never seen that expression on her face. “Al, what’s wrong?”  
“My father is here,” she finally told him, her eyes focusing on the table that they were sitting at, as she began fidgeting with her drink.  
“Oh. Um…do you want to leave?” he asked her.  
She thought for a moment and looked up. “No. You know what? He’s the bad human being. So, fuck him. I’m not going anywhere,” she stubbornly insisted. Jon was a little surprised by her sudden change in tone. But he understood where her hostility was coming from.  
“Okay.” He gave her a reassuring smile. She returned it. The looked at the menus and decided what they wanted to eat.  
The waitress came back to the table and took their lunch orders, before walking away to put the orders in with the cook.  
“I’m gonna be okay,” she said. “I’m sorry for the reaction I had.”  
“No. Don’t be sorry. As long as you’re okay, I’m okay.”  
“Um…I’m about to be not okay.”  
“Why?”  
“He’s walking over here.”


	13. Chapter 13

Falling Down  
Chapter 13

Disclaimer: None of this actually happened in the real world. It only exists in my imagination. But again…that’s not the real world. Al is also my property because I created her…in said imagination.

“Allie,” Scott greeted, approaching the table.  
“Scott,” she replied with a bitchy smile.  
“What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York.”  
“I’m sorry. I should have asked your permission, seeing as you own the entire state of California. But I’m on the road with my friend Jon,” she told him.  
“Oh.” He brushed off her comment about owning the state. “Jon. Good to meet you. I’m Scott, Allie’s father,” he introduced. The two men shook hands.  
“Nice to meet you, sir,” Jon politely replied.  
Scott turned his attention back to his daughter. “You haven’t answered any of my texts or calls,” he said.  
“You told me that I couldn’t be a part of your life anymore, so I don’t know why you’d even call me or text me, in the first place.”  
“Well, Mary and I got a divorce, you know.”  
“Yeah. That was six years ago, if I’m not mistaken. I’ve been in rehab four times since you split with the step-monster,” she shot back. “By the way, congrats on your marriage, Scott. I would have gone, but I wasn’t invited. Maybe this time you won’t end up in jail for putting your hands on her.” Her tone was bitchy and biting. She was not happy to see him and even less happy to have run into him, while she was with Jon.  
“Allie, I’m sorry.”  
“Scott, I’m trying to enjoy a nice lunch with my good friend, here, who is trying to help keep me clean. And even though my ability to stay off of the drugs you got me hooked me on isn’t a priority for you, I care very much about it. So, if you could go, that’d be great.” Al kept emphasizing the fact that she used his first name and wouldn’t call him ‘dad’. She hoped that it hurt him because she was hurt for the way he had behaved towards her.  
“You can’t not speak to me forever, Allie,” he said.  
“Wanna bet? The only reason I even have all of these problems is because after mom died, you thought it’d be fun to bring a fifteen year-old on tour with you and show her how to snort blow and shoot heroin. Not exactly the kind of influence I need to have in my life.”  
“Maybe while you’re in LA, we can meet up? You can bring Jon. I would love for you to meet my life…see your brothers…you know?”  
Al rolled her eyes. “I’m not really sure what I said to make you think that I have any interest in being anywhere near you,” she retorted.  
“You’re my daughter, Allie. And I love you.”  
“Yes, and when you picked Mary over me, you lost any rights to being able to call me your daughter anymore. Now, you’re making my friend here very uncomfortable. So, it’s time for you to go back to your own table and leave me alone.”  
“I’m sorry, Jon. I just want to talk to my daughter. And she’s being stubborn.”  
“Stubborn? You created this situation. You turned your back on me. You haven’t even checked up on me once until this past month because suddenly, you decided to be a father. Too late. Now, good luck with this marriage. Hope it sticks. Have a lovely day.”  
Scott stood there, unsure of what to say. But he finally gave up, as Al had made it clear that she didn’t want him to be anywhere near her. “Alright. Jon, it was a pleasure meeting you. Please take care of my little girl,” he spoke.  
Jon nodded. “I will. It was good to meet you.”  
“I love you, Allie.”  
“Blow it out your ass,” she shot. Scott made his way back to his own table. “I’m really sorry about that,” she apologized. “That was so embarrassing.”  
“You don’t have to apologize,” he told her.  
“Well, I’m completely mortified.”  
“Don’t be. There’s no reason to be embarrassed. You know I don’t think any differently of you. I understand why you said what you said.”  
“I just…I didn’t expect to see him. And I sure as hell didn’t expect him to come over here and try to talk to me.”  
“Yeah. I wasn’t expecting that either.”  
“Ugh,” she groaned. “He’s still looking at me. Douchebag.”  
“So, he’s been trying to get in contact with you?”  
“He’s been calling me lately…only a couple of times. I wouldn’t really call it a legitimate effort on his part,” she replied, shaking her head. “Besides, it’s not like he ever gave a shit about me anyway. He never visited me in rehab. Never even asked how I was doing. So…I dunno why he’s trying to get in touch with me all of a sudden.”  
The waitress brought over their food, which was more than enough to distract Al from ranting about her father.  
***  
When Jon and Al returned to their hotel room, there was some tension on Al’s end. She got very quiet after they ate. Jon was unsure if he did or said something wrong. He knew that she was bothered by having had that run-in with her father.  
“Hey Al,” he spoke.  
She turned and looked at him. “Yeah?”  
“Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine,” she simply responded.  
Now, Jon may have been no expert on women, but he knew that when a woman said she was ‘fine’, she was most certainly not fine. He stepped up behind her and gently placed his hands on top of her shoulders. She turned around to face him. The look on her face backed up his hunch. “Be honest with me,” he softly spoke.  
Al sighed and wrapped her arms around his torso. Jon wrapped his arms around her and held her. He didn’t want to push her to talk, if she didn’t want to. But she was clearly very upset and needed him to be there for her. She nuzzled her forehead into the crook of his neck. “I’m just so…I don’t even know,” she finally spoke.  
“Angry? Upset?” he suggested.  
“Both,” Al admitted.  
He kissed the top of her head. “I’m sorry,” he apologized.  
She looked up at him. “Why are you sorry? I picked the place. You had no way of knowing he was gonna be there, either.”  
“I just don’t like seeing you upset like this.”  
Al gave him a small smile. “You’re really good to me, Jon. I’m lucky that I’ve got you in my life now.”  
He returned the smile. “I just wanna be there for you. You know that I care about you,” he told her.  
“I care about you, too.” She brought her hand onto his face, using her thumb to gently caress his cheek. His eyes were caught on hers. Jon leaned in, pressing a kiss to her lips. She quickly warmed up to the kiss. Her hands that wasn’t on his face, pressed itself against his chest. Jon’s hands lowered themselves to the small of her back, underneath her shirt. The feel of his fingers on her skin sent tingles up and down her spine.  
Jon pulled back. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—”  
He was cut off by Al pulling his lips back onto hers. She kissed him hungrily. Every single part of her body ached for him. She had been trying so hard to distance herself, to avoid any and all drama. But she had only really allowed herself to become sexually frustrated and more addicted to the man that she had been spending all of her time with.  
Al brought her hands underneath his shirt, holding his body against hers. She felt him becoming excited, and she liked it. “I want you so badly,” she moaned against his mouth.  
Jon pulled back. “Al, we can’t do this. I know that you’re going through shit right now, and I can’t take advantage of that,” he spoke.  
“It isn’t about that. You don’t understand. I want you because of you. I like you,” she insisted. “I just want to take my clothes off. I want you to take yours off. And I want you to get inside of me already.”  
Nothing sounded better than that to Jon. But he didn’t want to run the risk of looking like he was taking advantage of the woman that he truly cared about. He cupped her face in his hands. “I want to, but it’s not the right thing to do right now.”  
Al pouted. “You have no idea how much you turn me on, Jon. Besides the fact that I haven’t gotten any in way too long, I’m just so addicted to you. The way you touch me…just…it’s like my body is on fire. And there’s so much sexual tension between us. Whenever we’re together, you can feel the electricity we have. And you feel it, too. I know you do.”  
“I do,” he agreed. “There’s something between us that I’ve never felt before. I want you every second of every day.”  
A smirk crossed Al’s lips. “So, show me, Jon.” She pulled away from him and slowly walked backwards toward the bed. She was slowly unbuttoning her shirt. When she had undone all of the buttons, she pulled it off and dropped it onto the floor. Her eyes remained locked on Jon’s. Al kicked her Louboutins off, shrinking her back to her usual height of five-foot-six. She pulled her jeggings off, leaving her clad in only her underwear, bandeau top, and strapless bra.  
Jon couldn’t deny how turned on he was. In fact, he was unsure how he hadn’t already jumped on top of her. He took one step closer to her. Al pulled her bandeau top off. He pulled his shirt and wife beater off in one swift motion. He quickly unbuckled his belt, while kicking his sneakers off. Al reached forward and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Jon pulled them down, while also pulling his socks off.  
As the two were now both only clad in their undergarments, Jon picked Al up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, a smile decorating her lips, while his hands rested on her ass.  
Al finally crashed her lips against his. Jon laid her down on the bed, as he climbed on top of her. The pair engaged in a very heated make out session, as the two ran their hands all over each other’s bodies.  
Jon stealthfully reached behind her back and unsnapped the clasp to her bra. Al quickly pulled the bra from her body and dropped it off of the side of the bed. He pulled back for a moments to take in his first sight of her bare breasts. He began placing kisses all over her chest and cleavage, his lips exploring the territory that he had been eagerly waiting to feast his eyes on. Her hands carelessly tangled themselves in his hair, as she allowed herself to revel in the pleasure of feeling his mouth on the bare upper half of her body. It had been so long since she had been touched by anyone, and Al loved the way it felt to have Jon being the one to have his hands on her. The anticipation had nearly driven her crazy.  
Al pulled Jon’s face back to hers, hungrily kissing his lips, as her hand found its way onto his still-clothed erection. Jon’s phone began ringing in the pocket of his pants. She pulled back. “Do you want to answer that?” she asked him.  
“No,” he simply replied, bringing his lips back onto hers. Al brought her hands onto the waistband of his boxer briefs and began pushing them over his hips. Jon helped complete the task, finally leaving him completely naked.  
Al’s eyes found themselves resting on his sizable package, impressed with what he was working with. It was one thing to grab it while it was in his pants or boxer briefs. It was another thing to finally see it. “That is going to rip me apart,” she thought aloud, not realizing that she had actually said the words out loud.  
Jon let out a laugh. “Are you okay with that?” he asked, giving her a smirk.  
Upon realizing that she had actually spoken her thoughts for him to hear, Al blushed for a moment. “I’m perfectly okay with that,” she replied, shedding the momentary embarrassment she had felt.  
Jon leaned in, kissing her once again. Her hand found its way back onto his engorged shaft, as she slowly ran it up and down his impressive length. Al couldn’t take how overwhelmed she was with lust and finally pushed him back on the bed, as her body hovered over his. She began pressing kisses onto his bare chest, down to his abdomen. He watched the scene unfold before him, anticipating where her mouth was headed.  
As if the world was working against them, Jon’s phone began ringing yet again. Al looked up at him. “Just ignore it, baby,” he spoke, his breathing labored, as his level of pleasure had been increasing. She smiled and grabbed a hold of the huge erection pointing at her. Al pressed a small kiss to the top of the head. Jon’s eyes rolled back in their sockets. She brought the tip into her mouth and began slowly bobbing her head on his dick. Jon watched her do so, unsure of how he was going to be able to last very long when they finally began having sex. But he was a determined man, who had been all-too excited for this to finally happen.  
A couple of minutes into the blowjob of his life, Jon’s phone began ringing once again. Annoyed, Al pulled away from him and got up from the bed. She grabbed his jeans that had been laying on the floor, and she pulled his phone out of the pocket. “Wow. Renee is relentless,” she shot and climbed back onto the bed, handing him his cell phone. “Please deal with this. Because I just wanna suck your dick in peace, and hopefully get this monster inside of me without your phone going off constantly,” she crudely spoke.  
“Okay.” Jon hit the ignore button and shut it off, having absolutely zero desire to deal with the outside world, while he was in this position with Al. He dropped it off the side of the bed. He didn’t care about anything but what was going on between him and Al.  
Al reclaimed her earlier position and resumed her blowjob. Jon could barely handle the next couple of minutes and, finally, pulled her up. He laid Al back down on the bed. He grabbed the sides of her underwear and pulled them down her legs, letting them fall to the floor. He admired the sight of her fully naked body laying before him.  
“Do you have a condom?” Al questioned.  
“What?” he asked, caught off guard. “Oh. I’m sorry. Yeah, I do. Let me get one.” Jon got up from the bed and quickly fumbled through his suitcase, pulling out the condom that he was eagerly looking for.  
Then, as if the pair was doomed to not seal the deal, there was a pounding on their door. “What the fuck?” Al breathed, annoyed.  
“Jon! I know you’re in there!” Renee’s voice called.  
“Fuck,” he muttered.  
“Jon, seriously?” Al groaned.  
“I’ll get rid of her.”  
She rolled her eyes. “I give up.” She grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom, where she put them back on. Al was beyond irritated that this crazy bitch was pounding on the door like a damn psychopath.  
Jon had quickly put his clothes back on, having tossed the condom back into his suitcase. He opened the door. “What, Renee?” he practically demanded of her.  
“You didn’t call me back. And when you weren’t picking up your phone, and then, it went to voicemail, I was worried,” she told him.  
He rolled his eyes. “I said I’d try to call you back. It wasn’t that long ago, either. You’re acting like you’re supposed to be my girlfriend or something.”  
“I just don’t understand why you were ignoring me,” she replied, giving him an innocent look, though she was far from it.  
“Because I didn’t want to talk to you right now,” he harshly shot back, as the bathroom door opened, and Al stepped out, fully clothed. She glanced over at the two, before sitting on the edge of her bed and grabbing her cell phone out of her bag, pretending that she wasn’t eavesdropping on their conversation.  
The blonde raised an eyebrow. “Why? Is it because you found someone that you’re more interested in fucking than anything else?” she sneered, as her eyes rested on his new roommate, sitting on the bed.  
“No. Because you’re acting like a psycho girlfriend.”  
Al rolled her eyes. Amateur move. Never call a woman psycho, crazy, or any other similar word. He should have known a lot better than that. Granted, Renee was proving his words true, by acting like she was crazy. But still. He broke a golden rule.  
“Psycho? You think I’m psycho?”  
“I know you are.”  
Al looked up, eyebrows raised. He was not helping his case by going on about this whole Renee being crazy thing. This was going to get interesting and fast.  
“You’re the one who’s crazy! You would pick something like that over me?” she shot back, her face contorted in disbelief.  
“What the hell are you talking about?” he asked.  
“You’re picking her over me!”  
“I’m not picking anyone over anyone. You’re not my girlfriend, Renee. And you never were and never will be. I’m helping Al out. It doesn’t mean I’m fucking her.” He totally would have had she not interrupted, and that was part of the reason he was so mad at her. “You need to stop making everything that happens in my life about you. Al being here has nothing to do with you. Quite frankly, if you weren’t acting like this, we’d still probably be able to hang out, but now, I don’t want to hang out with you. I thought that you were normal, but now you’re acting like this. Makes me glad that nothing ever happened between us.”  
The fire that flickered in Renee’s eyes was something that even Al could see, though she was on the other side of the room. “Are you fucking stupid?” she asked, through gritted teeth. She looked absolutely pissed.  
“Yes, I am. Because I’m still having this argument with you, when I should have shut the door in your face already,” he snapped.  
“What the fuck is your problem? You suddenly act like we never had anything…like we were complete strangers, and now I’m just some crazy stalker.”  
“That’s how you’re acting. You were my friend. Regular, platonic friend. Not a girlfriend. Just a regular friend. Nothing particularly different from the other friends that I have. Now, you’re acting like a scorned girlfriend because you’re jealous of Al.”  
“Oh, I am not jealous of that junkie,” Renee shot back.  
“She isn’t a junkie. And as a matter of fact, she isn’t a psychopath either. You could benefit from taking some lessons from her,” Jon quipped.  
“You’re an asshole, Jon.”  
“And you’re a psycho, Renee.”  
“I deserve a hell of a lot better than you.”  
“You never even had me in the way that you could compare me to another guy because we were just friends. It’s not my fault that you’re so clingy that you thought there was more going on, when I didn’t want anything with you.”  
Renee remained silent, as she glared at him for a moment. She slapped him across his face. She rolled his eyes. “You piece of shit.”  
“Get the fuck away from me, you crazy bitch,” he shot at her.  
“Trust me, I’m glad to leave your ass.”  
He laughed bitterly. “Leave my ass? Like you were ever anything more than some wannabe ring rat.”  
“You prick.” With that, she stormed away, and Jon slammed the door shut. He was clearly heated, as he turned around and looked at Al.  
“You never should have called her crazy. When you call a chick crazy, that’s when you really see crazy,” she told him, putting her phone down and smirking at him.  
“But she’s fucking nuts.”  
“That doesn’t mean you can tell her that. Think it, sure. But you never call a woman crazy, psycho, or any variation of that.”  
“Well, thanks for the help there.”  
“Oh no. The junkie was not getting involved in that. I have plenty of my own battles. I figured I’d let you handle that one all on your own.”  
Jon walked up to Al and pulled her up from the bed and into his arms. She smirked up at him. “Alright. Let’s go back to where we were,” he suggested.  
“At this rate, we’re never gonna have sex,” she breathed, frustrated with their inability to seal the deal. “Besides, the mood has been completely ruined.”  
“But you don’t understand how badly I need you.”  
“Trust me, I need you just as badly. But there’s a reason we keep getting interrupted. I think psycho bitch was a sign that we shouldn’t do it. Besides, if we tried again, I’m sure there’d be someone else to show up at the door.”  
“I don’t care if Vince McMahon himself came to the door. We need to do this.”  
“No. The mood is dead,” she refused. “How about you jerk off, and we’ll leave it at that for now?”  
“Fine. Can you at least take your top off for me?”  
“Fine,” she agreed.  
“Okay.”


	14. Chapter 14

Falling Down  
Chapter 14

Disclaimer: This is a fictional tale from one sick and twisted individual. The same deranged writer is also the owner of Al. Not that you can legally own a person, but I do own her. Mostly because she's not a real person. None of it is real. You can pretend, if you want. I can deal with that. But unfortunately, it hasn't happened, as far as I know. If it has, that's just pure luck because I had no knowledge of that. Then, I feel like I have a gift. I can write nonfiction and think it is fiction. That'd be too weird. Nah. I couldn't handle that. Maybe that'd be more of a curse than anything.

Jon was losing his mind. He knew that he and Al would be going back to Las Vegas, to his house, in a few hours, but he was quickly losing his ability to control his feelings for the woman he was spending all of his time with. And he was enjoying the fact that he had begun getting somewhere with her. The two were so close to having sex, though they had not been able to seal the deal, though not for a lack of trying. But even more than that, Jon was learning a lot more about her. He was really starting to learn what made her tick, what made her happy, why she had the problems that she did, and who she really was. And he was finding that everything that he knew, so far, made his feelings for her even stronger.  
Certainly, Al had a lot of problems. But who could blame her with all she had been through? Jon had been through plenty in his life, and he knew that she was even more damaged than he was. And Jon considered himself to be pretty damaged.  
His eyes fell on her, as she slept in her bed. The moonlight pouring in through the window lit up her features. She was beautiful. Jon was confident that he had never laid eyes on a woman that he felt was as beautiful as she was. But even more than looks, Jon found her to be everything that he wanted in a woman. She was fun to be with, she was funny. She was smart. She certainly had a set of balls on her and was headstrong. Being with her made him incredibly happy. And he didn't understand how she could have such a profound effect on him, in such a short amount of time. But she really did. He was completely enamored by her.  
He wanted to know even more about her. But he wasn't sure which subjects were okay to push and which ones he needed to leave alone. Jon just couldn't seem to get enough of her. When he found out more about her, he craved knowing even more. When he kissed her, he didn't ever want to stop. When she touched him, he never wanted her to stop.  
This was overwhelming for him. Jon didn't want to care about someone the way that he cared about Al. He preferred being on his own, only having to worry about himself. He didn't want to have such a need to help someone. But when it came to Al, she was quickly becoming the star of his mind. She was all he could think about.  
Jon knew that her confrontation with her father didn't help her maintain her drug-free way of life. Part of him felt that her lust for him was her way of changing up one addiction for another potential addiction. Granted, having sex with Jon was probably not as bad as getting herself hooked back on drugs. But he didn't want her to do it because she felt that it would help her stay clean. He wanted her to have sex with him because she had feelings for him and wanted to. Not because she needed to, in order to feed her easily addicted personality. Jon didn't want to take advantage of her in any way, shape, or form.  
Unable to fall asleep and still very curious about her past, Jon picked his cell phone up off of the night table. Though he didn't know how to use his smart phone so well, he did know how to pull up the web browser. He did so and Googled Al, out of curiosity. He found her page on Wikipedia and began reading. He was unsure why he hadn't done this before. It was full of a lot of information. Some of it, he already knew. But there was also a lot that he didn't know.  
Jon began reading the section that discussed her personal life. He managed to find out the names of numerous people she had dated, along with the names of both of her ex-husbands. He was quite surprised. He almost felt bad for looking the information up, behind her back. But…he bargained with himself that it was publicly known information.  
"Hey you. What are you doing?" Al's voice startled him. He was so focused on finding out more about her that he didn't realize she'd woken up.  
"Oh…uh…reading?" He knew he looked guilty.  
She furrowed her brow. "What are you reading?" she questioned, suddenly feeling a little concerned about the obvious guilt scrawled all over his face.  
"Um…your page on Wikipedia."  
"Oh…" she breathed. "Guess you know everything there is to know now, huh?"  
"I mean, I know what's on the internet."  
Al sighed. "Well, did you learn anything interesting?"  
"I mean, I know all about your love life. I know about the things you've done…movies you've been in…music you've worked on…"  
"Anything surprising?"  
"You didn't mention your first husband died."  
Al sat up on the edge of her bed, her eyes on the floor. "I don't like to talk about my ex-husbands," she told him. "But yes. I was married to a guy named Mark, when I was eighteen. And he died. He overdosed. And yes, I blamed myself because I got engaged a few days before he died. He wasn't a bad guy. He had a really bad problem. But I did, too. My father got involved because he saw how bad the situation with us was. He pretty much forced me into rehab. I got clean and divorced. Mark didn't get clean. And…I feel like I should have helped him. He could have gotten better and gotten his career back on track. But he didn't. And it's sad. And it upsets me…very much so."  
"Oh. That's rough."  
Al nodded slowly. "Yup."  
"And Adam Levine? That's a pretty big name to be married to."  
"I'm not married to him anymore."  
"Yeah. But…you just…you really are a total celebrity."  
"It isn't about that. I met Mark through some friends. I met Adam through some other friends. That's what happens. When you work in the public eye like we all do…you included…your circles tend to include the same kinds of people."  
Jon put the phone down and sat up on the edge of his bed, directly facing Al. "I get that. It's just weird. You're so normal. You wouldn't think you're some famous chick. You're like…regular Al. You don't act like some famous, rich celebrity. You're just…normal. And to realize that you know all of these people and have worked with so many people that I know of...it's just…I dunno. It's weird to make that connection."  
"I don't think of myself that way. I think I'm normal. But I guess, I've done a lot of things…I've seen a lot of things. I guess I don't have the most normal life."  
"You seem sad now."  
"I don't like to think about some things," she spoke, her voice low.  
"Understandable."  
"I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of. I've hurt a lot of people. I've seen people I know die from the same things that I've done. But I'm still alive. That makes me feel guilty. Seeing my father…that just makes me want to use again. I feel like my entire life is just one big fuck up after another."  
"But you're not a bad person."  
"I'm not a good person."  
"I think you are."  
"You don't know all of the things I've done, Jon. Wikipedia doesn't know all of the things that I've done."  
"But I know the person I've spent these few days with, and I know that you're not a bad person. I know that you're not a cruel or mean person. I know you mean well. I also know that you got dealt a shitty hand and have just been trying to deal with it."  
Al frowned. "You wanna know the truth?"  
"I mean…I wanna know what you want to tell me."  
"I have hurt anyone and everyone that has been in my life in one way or another. Mark…he was abandoned by me. I'm not saying he wasn't without his faults, but he needed help. And instead of helping him, I went off and went to rehab, left him behind…" She took a deep breath and slowly let it out, trying to control her emotions. She didn't want to cry, especially not to Jon. But she knew that he knew more about her, and considering that he was doing her such a huge favor by keeping her on the road with him, she knew that it was only right to tell him what he wanted to know about her life…and the kind of person she really was. "I should have been there for him. But I went off and began living my life all over again."  
"But that doesn't mean you're to blame," Jon told her.  
"I think it does. It wasn't a good relationship because we were both so fucked up all of the time. But that doesn't make what I did, by walking out on him, okay. I tried to talk to him when I got out of rehab, but he was mad at me. He was mad that I left him for that time. He was mad that I let my father get involved. He was just so mad at me. Then, he found out I was dating Adam. And he told me he didn't ever want to hear from me again. So, I never spoke to him again. Adam and I got engaged a couple of months later. He died. And I just lost it. I started using again and became a train wreck again. It didn't take Adam very long to figure out what was going on with me. He told me that he wouldn't marry me if I was going to do this again. I went to rehab for about three months. Came out. Got married. And life was okay for a little while. But then, it wasn't. I went back to my old habits. And my marriage spiraled right down. I cheated on Adam when I was on heroin. We fought all of the time. He tried to help me. He really did. He stuck with me after everything because he wanted to help me get better. But it got to the point, where he couldn't do it anymore. I don't blame him either. When he filed for divorce, I overdosed and ended up in the hospital. Lizzy was there for me. She was my friend at that time. She brought me to rehab," Al explained.  
"Wow."  
She nodded. "Yeah. I hate thinking about it, much less talking about it. But…I mean, you're helping me out. So, I think it's only fair that I tell you the truth about my life."  
"But you think that this stuff makes you a bad person. It doesn't. You had a problem. A really bad problem. One that you couldn't quite kick. But now, you're clean. And I'm gonna do whatever I can to help you out."  
Al gave him a small smile. She stood up from the bed and sat on his lap. Jon wrapped his arms around her, as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I'm lucky to have you in my corner, Jon. Seriously."  
He smiled at her. "I'm lucky to have you, too."  
"I feel like I'm not a very good person for you to have to spend so much time around," she told him, lifting her head up from his neck.  
"You're very good for me to be around. You may not realize it, but a lot of what you've done isn't your fault. And the things that are your fault are forgivable. You didn't want to get hooked on drugs, but it was the life you were forced into. The things that happened as a result aren't all your fault. But I get that it's not easy to deal with. I'm here to help you. Not just stay clean, but I'm here to help you with whatever you need."  
"You're a sweet guy, Jon. I hope that you know that you're a good person. And I really am happy that I'm here with you. I may not be the best person, but you do make me want to be a better person than I am now."  
"Well, I think that you're amazing. Look at the stuff you have done. Look at where you are now. You're trying to make things better. You're trying to fix yourself. There are plenty of people who wouldn't even go to rehab because that's gotta be hard as hell, on its own. And you're here, and you're trying to stay off of everything. I have to give you a lot of credit. I didn't, at first. But I was wrong. You're strong. You're really fucking strong, Al. You didn't have it easy. But you're still trying to make things better."  
"I don't want to die. That's what it comes down to. I want to live and have a good life. I don't want to wake up every single day, trying to get heroin, just so I can feel okay. But then, needing more because I want to feel good. I hate what I made my life. And it's so hard to get through every single day, trying to be clean and trying to be happy. You have no idea how hard it is every day. But I blame myself. There are so many times I could have stayed clean and fixed my life, but I chose not to because it was too hard for me to deal with."  
"But you're doing it now," he pointed out.  
"Yeah. Because if I don't stop now, I can tell you, I definitely won't make it to thirty. Hell, I'd be lucky if I made it to twenty-eight. I want to be happy. That's all I want. I want a happy, normal life. And I'm the only thing that has been standing in my way."  
"So, can I ask you a question?"  
"Of course."  
"How do you feel about what happened yesterday?"  
"Almost having sex with you?" she asked, a little confused.  
"No…seeing your father," he replied.  
"Oh…to be honest, he's one of my biggest triggers."  
"I thought so. Do you feel like you want to use again?" he questioned, unsure of how she'd respond to the question. He didn't want her to be mad at him for asking, but he thought he should know exactly where her head was at this point.  
Al remained silent for a couple of moments, thinking. "Honestly? Yeah, I do. I want to go find something to make me forget about how miserable being anywhere near him makes me. He makes me want to use."  
Jon nodded slowly. "Understandable."  
"You wanna know the truth about my father?"  
"Yeah…"  
"I love my father." This time she couldn't prevent her eyes from watering. "I love him so much. He's all I feel like I have left, and I love him. It kills me to be so angry at him. Sometimes, I just want to hug him and tell him I love him. But he's not good for me. And that's so hard for me to accept. I know he got me involved in this shit, but he's still my father. He's still important to me. He's all the family I really have." Al bit her bottom lip, trying all she could to not allow the tears to fall from her eyes. But it was of no use.  
Jon's heart broke for her. He could see how hurt she was and how much she was struggling. He could see how much pain she was in. And he felt awful that she was going through this. He wanted to help her. Jon wanted to fix all of her problems.  
"I'm sorry. I hate crying. I don't do it that often."  
"It's okay, Al. You can cry." He pulled her to him, gently rubbing her back, while she allowed a few tears to fall from her eyes. He kissed her shoulder gently. She pulled her head up and looked at him.  
"I really appreciate you being here for me. Even when I'm crying at three in the morning," she told him.  
Jon gave her a smile. "I'm happy that I can be the one that's here for you." He used his hands to wipe the tears off of her face. "If you have to cry or want to talk about something, you can come to me. I'll listen. I'll hold you. I'll do whatever you need. I just want to help you, Al. I promise, I'll do whatever I can for you."  
"Can I sleep in your bed with you?" she asked, her voice sounding almost shy.  
"Of course."  
The two got into his bed. Jon wrapped his arms around her, and she rested her head against his chest, cuddling up against him. Jon kissed the top of her head, and her arm wrapped itself around his body. She fell asleep fairly quickly. Jon didn't manage to fall asleep as quickly, but eventually he did, Al still sleeping in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Falling Down  
Chapter 15  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Nothing that is written reflects on who the person/character is in the real world. Nothing written in here has actually happened. Again, this is a work of fiction.

“Ugh. I’m so happy to be home,” Jon groaned, walking into his Las Vegas home, Al behind him. She shut and locked the door behind them.  
He dropped his bags and sat on the couch, a blissful smile on his face. He motioned for Al to come over to him. She put her bags down and walked over. Jon pulled her onto his lap. She relaxed against his body, finally feeling the relief that having a couple of days off brought. Not to mention, the last few hours together had been chock full of sexual tension with a significant amount of teasing. He had an arm wrapped around her.  
“Three whole days with nothing to do,” she breathed.  
“I love the fact that it’s three days alone with you,” he spoke, a suggestive tone in his voice.  
She giggled. “Can’t say I’m not happy with that. It could be a lot of fun,” Al agreed, repositioning herself so she was straddling him.  
“I like this already,” he said, his hands coming to rest on her hips.  
“I bet you do.” She checked him out from her position. “You look really good. You know, you’re a very sexy man.”  
Jon grinned. “Yeah? You think I’m sexy?”  
She nodded, biting her lower lip. “Very sexy.”  
“You’re the sexy one. In fact, I’ve been travelling with you all day today and have had a pretty hard time watching you in those yoga pants.”  
Al smirked. “You like that? I thought you’d enjoy it.”  
“So, you did it on purpose, huh?”  
“The push up bra, too,” she added.  
“Look at you, you little vixen.”  
Al laughed. “What can I say? I love driving you crazy.”  
“So, you wore yoga pants, a push up bra, a tank top, and my hoodie, and what exactly was your purpose?” he questioned her.  
“To torture you as much as I possibly could,” Al replied. She leaned forward and brought her lips within an inch of his. “I’m sorry,” she apologized, though they both knew that she was being insincere.  
Jon closed the small space in between their lips. Al wrapped her arms around him, as his encircled her waist. The two engaged in a heated make out session.  
“The bright side is that Renee can call you all she wants. Odds are she won’t be showing up at your door,” Al commented against his mouth.  
“Yup. That means I can have my way with you all that I want.”  
Al’s cell phone began ringing. She rolled her eyes and pulled away from Jon. She walked over to her bag and fished her cell phone out of it. She answered the call.  
“Philly! To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?” she greeted, as she walked back over to Jon. She climbed onto his lap, straddling him, once again.  
“I saw you and loverboy on TMZ,” he spoke.  
“Oh yeah? What can I say? Those people are everywhere. And Jon and I are always together, so…it was bound to happen again.”  
“So, you’re really not screwing him?”  
“No, I’m not screwing him,” Al firmly replied.  
“Allie, you better not be.”  
“Punky, we’re friends. We get food together. We go workout together. We travel together. We do everything together, which really shouldn’t be a surprise considering that’s what you asked him to do.”  
“Al,” he warningly spoke.  
“Phil,” she replied, copying his tone.  
“Don’t you dare get involved with him.”  
“Is this why you called me? To bust my chops about what’s going on between Jon and me?” she asked him, her tone irritated with her best friend.  
“I see pictures of you two online.”  
“Oh? You see pictures of him fucking me online?” she shot back, feigning shock.  
“Don’t give me that. Obviously there aren’t pictures of you two doing anything. But they’re there.”  
“Of course they are. Because I’ve been traveling with him, on your instruction, dumbass. Why are you even looking, if you’re so bothered by them?”  
“Because I want to make sure that you’re alright.”  
Al rolled her eyes. “Listen, I know that you’re overprotective of me, to a fault, but you really don’t have anything to worry about. Jon has been really great. He was with me for that incident with my father. He’s been there, while I’m being my crazy self. He’s been helping keep me out of the trouble I usually get myself into. I promise you, he’s been taking great care of me. You have nothing to worry about. We just got to Jon’s house. We have a couple of days off. It’s gonna be good,” she explained to her best friend.  
“Okay. Okay. Okay,” Phil relented. “Alright. Have fun. Keep your pants on. Behave yourself. And if you need anything, just let me know.”  
“Okay. I will. I love you, Phil.”  
“I love you, too, Allie.”  
“Bye.”  
“Bye.”  
She disconnected the phone call and put the phone down on the coffee table. Al turned back to Jon. “He’s like having a big brother.”  
“Well, it’s good that you have someone looking out for you.”  
She nodded. “Definitely. He’s the best. I love him.”  
“He really thinks we’re screwing around, huh?”  
“Yeah.” She shrugged. “To be fair, it’s not his business.”  
“I mean, yeah. He just doesn’t want there to be any problems for you.”  
“I know.”  
Jon wrapped his arms back around Al. She laid her body against his, her forehead in the crook of his neck. He kissed the top of her head. “You tired?” he asked.  
She nodded.  
“Wanna go upstairs and take a nap with me?”  
She nodded again.  
Jon stood up, holding onto her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her head still resting on his shoulder. He brought her up the stairs, to his bedroom. He sat her on the bed and knelt down in front of her. He took her sneakers off and kicked his own off. Jon pulled his blankets back. The pair crawled underneath the covers. He pulled her into his arms again, and she cuddled up next to him.  
Al knew that she was getting in too deep. She absolutely loved being held by Jon. She loved being with him. And at this point, she really had no interest in getting involved with any type of drugs. Spending all of this time with Jon was more than enough to keep her happy.  
And Jon felt exactly the same way. He hadn’t had any interest in being with anyone. That is, until Al came around. Now, he didn’t want anything but to be with her. He was addicted to everything about her. Being in his bed, holding her was what made him happy. At this point, Jon was all too grateful to have agreed to babysit Al. Because now, he had it bad for her. And he knew that he was in big trouble.  
***  
“What do you wanna do tonight?” Jon asked Al, while the two were laying in his bed, post-nap.  
“I dunno. I just like being with you.”  
He smiled at her. “Trying to flatter me?”  
“That’s just a perk. I don’t try to flatter you. I usually just shove my tits in your face, and you’re plenty flattered.”  
“That’s true,” Jon agreed with a chuckle. “Well, what do you want to do for dinner?”  
She shrugged. “I dunno. What do you want?”  
A smirk found its way onto her face. “A piece of that ass.”  
Al rolled her eyes. “Has that line ever worked for you before?” she flatly questioned him.  
“I’ve actually never tried it out before.”  
“Because if you did, you’d still be a virgin,” she quipped and then, began laughing at their exchange. He laughed with her and grabbed her rear end underneath the blankets. “Hey! You watch yourself, pal!” she warned, before giving him a wink.  
Jon pulled her body against his and held her. She cuddled up against him. “I dunno what I want to eat,” he told her.  
“I don’t either.”  
“I could stay in bed with you all day and night,” he spoke.  
“Mmm I like the sound of that.”  
“I still wanna bang the hell out of you.”  
“Look how long we’ve managed to be alone with each other, and we still haven’t managed to seal the deal,” Al commented.  
“I know,” he agreed.  
“You looked really hot at last night’s Smackdown taping,” Al told him, a flirtatious tone in her voice.  
“Yeah?”  
She nodded. “I love watching you in that ring. You look so sexy when you’re kicking ass,” she told him.  
“You totally want me,” he breathed, pretending to be smug about it.  
“You know I do,” she replied, running her hands over his back. She found it difficult to control her impulses when she was around him.  
“Good thing that’s mutual.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
He nodded. “I wanna take you out to dinner and bring you home and have my way with you,” he explained.  
“I like the sound of that.”  
“I know a nice Italian restaurant about ten minutes away. I’ll take you there.” He glanced over at the clock. “It’s four-ten, now. Do you wanna go….say around five-thirty?”  
“Sure. I need to shower and make myself look good enough to torture you during dinner,” she replied.  
Jon smirked. “First of all, you always look good enough to torture me, no matter where we are. Secondly, you really love to torture me, huh?”  
Al nodded. “I really love to make you squirm.”  
“And leaving me with blue balls.”  
“Hey! I’ve given you two blowies this week.”  
“And I appreciate them very much. They were amazing, and I’d like to continue to receive them,” he graciously replied.  
“That’s what I thought.”  
“I haven’t even slept with you yet, and I have the most incredible sex life ever. You’ve got me constantly turned on. I’m practically always hard as a rock. Your blowjobs are to die for. You’re fucking beautiful. It’s like my teenage self’s dream come true,” he told her.  
“Oh. So you do enjoy it when I tease and torture you?”  
“My penis does,” he admitted with a nod. “And I do, too.”  
She smirked. “So, I can torture you forever?”  
“I mean, I’d prefer to finally seal the deal.”  
“I bet.”  
“And you wouldn’t?”  
“Oh you know I would be more than happy to,” Al quickly replied, having no doubt about it in her mind.  
“And that’s what I thought.”  
***  
“Are you ready?” Jon called from outside of the guest bedroom, where Al was getting ready for their date.  
“I’ll be right out,” she called.  
Jon explained it was a nice restaurant, but there was no need to get dressed up or anything. So, Al had gone through her expansive wardrobe and decided to wear her nude Diane von Furstenberg Fleurette dress, paired with her Sergio Rossi nude Chichi pumps. Her hair was down and makeup was perfect.  
She took a deep breath and walked out of the room. Jon had on a pair of dark denim jeans and a black, untucked, button-down shirt.  
“You look great,” he observed.  
Al smiled. “Thanks. You look pretty handsome yourself,” she reciprocated the compliment.  
“Everyone’s gonna be jealous of me.”  
“Oh yeah? And why is that?”  
“Cause you look really hot.”  
“You’re trying to get me in your bed tonight. Aren’t you?” she suspiciously accused, a smirk on her lips.  
“I mean, we can see where the night takes us,” he nonchalantly replied with a casual shrug and a smile on his face. “That’s a pretty short dress, you know.”  
“Oh, I know.”  
“And I can totally see your tits.”  
She rolled her eyes, though she was still smirking. “You can’t see my tits…just some cleavage, you pervert.”  
“You look hot,” he continued complimenting her appearance.  
“Are you horny or something?” Al questioned, stepping up to him and bringing her hand onto his hip.  
“By now, you should know that whenever I’m around you, I’m horny,” he honestly replied.  
“Cute.” She placed a small kiss on his chin, before making her way down the stairs, followed by Jon. Once down the stairs, he pulled her into his arms and pressed a kiss against her lips. He pulled back a couple of moments later and gave her a smile.  
“Ready to go?” he asked.  
“Yup,” she replied, grabbing her bag off of the couch. Jon led her out of the house and to his car. He opened the passenger’s side door for her. She got in, and he closed the door behind her. Jon got in on the driver’s side.  
He started up the car and began the drive to the restaurant. Jon and Al kept exchanging flirtatious glances and smiles. Truth be told, Jon wasn’t going to come right out and say it, but he wanted to consider this a date. Al was unsure of what it was, as well, but part of her hoped it was a date.  
“You know, you really do look beautiful,” he said.  
“You know the words to say to make a woman feel good, don’t you?”  
“I mean it.”  
“I know you do,” she replied.  
Jon pulled into the restaurant parking lot. He quickly parked, and the pair got out of the car. They walked towards the entrance, as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Jon opened the door for her and followed in behind her. There seemed to be quite a number of people waiting for a table in the busy establishment.  
They approached the hostess stand. Jon spoke. “Hi. I’m Jon Good. I called earlier for a five-thirty reservation.”  
“Yes. Mr. Good for two people, right?”  
“Yup. That’s me.”  
“Your table is ready for you,” the hostess politely spoke. “Follow me,” she said.  
Jon and Al followed her to the small booth in the back of the restaurant. They sat down. The hostess handed them menus. “Robert will be your waiter this evening. He’ll be over shortly to take your drink orders.”  
“Thank you,” Al politely said, giving the young woman a smile. She walked away from the table. “You made reservations? I didn’t realize that.”  
“It gets busy here, obviously. I wanted to make sure that we got a table. I’m trying to take care of you.”  
Al raised an eyebrow. “You’re trying to take care of me?” she curiously questioned him.  
“Yeah. I mean…you know, I told Phil that I would…”  
“Oh. You’re trying to make sure I’m…alive and fed?”  
Jon laughed. “You’re really gonna make me say it, huh?”  
“Say what?” she innocently asked.  
He shook his head, smirking at her. “I like you. And before you ask because I know how you do things, no, not just as a friend.”  
A smile crept onto her lips. “So, you’re trying to woo me to get into my pants?” she delved deeper, trying to get at the final verdict.  
“It isn’t about getting in your pants.” He blushed. “Why are you doing this?”  
“Doing what?”  
“Fine. I like you, Al. A lot. I’m trying to take you on a date because I like you. And yes, I would really love to finally be able to sleep with you, but even if you don’t sleep with me, I’m still gonna have feelings for you.”  
Al smiled. “I like you, too, Jon,” she reciprocated. “So, we’re on a date tonight, are we?”  
“I’d like it to be.”  
“Me, too.”


	16. Chapter 16

Falling Down  
Chapter 16

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I own the content of the story, as it is my intellectual property, but I don’t own the people, aside from Al. Don’t take it so seriously because it’s fan FICTION.

When Jon and Al returned back to his house, the mood felt completely different between them. It was less of a sexual tension but more of a tension because the two were completely enamored with each other.  
“Dinner was fun. Thanks for taking me out,” she said.  
He turned the living room light on and faced Al. “Trust me, it was my pleasure.” He stood in front of her. “I had a really great time with you.”  
“Me, too,” she agreed with him, bringing her hands onto his waist, smiling up at him. The fact that they didn’t really understand the dynamics of their relationship made the silence that hung in the air slightly uncomfortable.  
“I’m not trying to complicate your life or anything. I know that you’ve got a lot going on and all, and I’m really not trying to cause any problems. I’m not trying to force you into being in a relationship with me because I know for a fact that that’s not what you need to focus on right now. But I do care about you…a lot. It isn’t about sex or anything. It’s just…you. I like you. I have fun with you. I’m happy with you. I like talking to you. I love spending time with you. You’re just…you’re different from anyone I’ve ever met. And I know that I judged you unfairly when we met, and I think you know I’m really sorry about that. But I see you so much differently than I did then. And you make me feel things that I’m not sure I’ve ever felt before,” Jon explained himself.  
Al smiled, feeling completely flattered by everything he had to say. “That’s really sweet, Jon. I care about you, and I do like you a lot. And you’re right, now I need to focus on staying clean and staying in a healthier, safer mindset. But that doesn’t take away from us spending time together…in a more than just friendly way. I like being with you. I like the way that we are with each other. And maybe one day…in the future…we can see what happens.”  
“I’d like that.”  
He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Her arms found themselves around him.  
Al pulled back. “Do you want to go upstairs?” she asked him.  
“Are sure you want to?” he questioned.  
She nodded. Al took his hand in hers and guided him to the stairs. She walked up in front of him. Jon could nearly see up her dress. Sure, he had strong romantic feelings for her, but he still had a penis.  
Al stood at the top of the stairs. Jon leaned in, kissing her again, as he picked her up in his arms and brought her into the bedroom. She kicked her heels off, allowing them to crash onto the carpeted floor.  
Jon laid her down on the bed. He kicked his shoes off and climbed on top of her. She brought a hand onto his face and pulled him in for another kiss. Her hands found their way up his shirt. Jon pulled away from her, sitting back on his heels, and expertly unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it to the floor. She got up from her position and kneeled on the bed, in front of Jon, and checked him out, before she stood up.  
Al pulled her dress up and over her head, dropping it onto the floor. His eyes drank in the sight of her. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen her with so little covering her body. Hell, he had already seen her in nothing at all. But it didn’t matter. Any time that he looked at her, he felt completely overwhelmed with everything that was going on in his head…both of them. Al climbed back on the bed, kneeling in front of him again. She grabbed the hem of his wife beater and pulled it up and over his head. She crashed her lips onto his. His hands pulled her body against his.  
She brought her hands onto his belt and fumbled with the buckle for a moment but quickly managed to unbuckle it. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Al pushed them over his hips. Jon sat back to pull his pants off, but Al beat him to it and tossed them to the floor.  
She climbed on top of him, straddling him. “You’re aggressive, aren’t you?” he teased her with a smirk on his face.  
Al returned the smirk, as she looked down at him and nodded slowly. She rested her upper body on top of his, her lips grazing over his. His hands grasped the back of her thighs. “Are you enjoying yourself?” she asked him.  
“You know I am.”  
She sat back up, allowing her to sit right on top of his erection. His eyes rolled back into his head. She rested her hands on his lower abdomen. She began slowly rubbing herself against him.  
“You’re trying to drive me crazy, aren’t you?” he questioned, his breath labored.  
“You know it.”  
“Do you have any idea what a perfect view I have right now?”  
She chuckled. “You like your view?”  
He nodded slowly. “My fifteen year old self hates me so much right now,” he replied. “God, you’re beautiful.”  
Al reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. She pulled it off and tossed it aside. She leaned down on top of Jon, bringing their lips together yet again. Jon turned them around so he was on top of her. He pulled back and sat back on his heels, as he grabbed the sides of her underwear and pulled them off of her. Now, he had Al completely naked in his bed. All Jon could do is pray that nothing would interrupt them this time. While it may have seemed that it was unlikely, he still wasn’t convinced that this would go off without a hitch.  
Al sat up and pushed his boxer briefs down slowly, before he stood up and pulled the garment off of himself. Jon quickly opened his night table drawer and pulled a condom out. He placed it on top of the furniture and climbed back onto bed. She had repositioned herself so her head was on the pillows.  
It may have been almost eight o’clock at night, but the sun still hadn’t completely set, leaving the room lit up with an orange glow. Jon smiled at the woman who had significantly grown in importance to him. She returned the smile.  
He hovered over her body. “Are you sure you want to do this?” he questioned her again.  
Al gave him a confident smile. “I promise you, I really do.”  
“Okay.” He accepted her reply. It wasn’t that he wanted her to say no. Jon just wanted to make sure that she really wanted to do this. The last thing that he wanted was for her to feel pressured into sleeping with him. He wanted her to want this, if they did it.  
Jon’s lips captured Al’s. He was beyond happy to finally be able to do this with her. He had been physically craving to be this way with her for longer than he cared to admit. But he knew there was a good chance that this would make their emotional relationship progress even further. Jon thought she was absolutely beautiful, and he hated to admit that everyday caused him to be more emotionally attached to her. That wasn’t his thing…until she came around. It made him feel a vulnerability that he had never felt before. It was unsettling, yet he liked it.  
Jon began trailing kisses from her lips down onto her neck. She let out a low moan, enjoying the way that he was making her feel. Jon continued heading down to her breasts, his lips all too eager to explore the flesh, once again. Al pulled him back up, a few moments later, bringing their lips together again.  
Pulling back from her, Jon grabbed the condom off of the night table. He carefully tore the packaging open, pulled the latex protection out, and rolled it onto his hardened length. Then, Jon got back on top of her.  
“Positive?” he asked, one more time.  
“Absolutely. One-hundred-and-ten percent,” she confirmed, an eager smile adorning her lips.  
Jon gently guided himself to her opening. He rubbed the condom-covered head against it. Al let out a moan. He slowly began pushing himself inside of her. Her hands grabbed onto his shoulders, as he slowly began thrusting into her. With each thrust, he’d gotten a little deeper inside of her, until he was completely buried in her.  
The pair had obviously been awaiting this moment since the tension had been building. And though it hadn’t been very long, it was well overdue for them. They both remained still, adjusting to the feeling of being intimate with each other for the first time.  
Jon pressed his forehead against Al’s. They’d had their eyes closed, overwhelmed by the pleasure and anticipation inside of them. Al opened hers first. She smiled. She had gone so long without having sex, and here she finally was, with Jon. It felt incredible. Well worth the wait. He opened his eyes and saw her looking back at him.  
“You okay?” he asked her, his voice soft.  
She nodded. “Better than okay.”  
“Good.”  
Jon began thrusting into her once again. She let out another moan. “This feels so fucking amazing,” she spoke.  
“You feel amazing,” he reciprocated.  
“You’re so big.”  
“You think so?”  
She nodded. “It’s perfect. Seriously. Your dick is perfect.”  
He let out a laugh. “Thank you.”  
Jon sat back on his heels, his hands grabbed onto Al’s hips for leverage, as he began thrusting faster and harder. She began moaning louder and spewing four-letter words, as if she’d been possessed by a demon.  
Jon wasn’t much different either. He looked down and saw the sight of her and their actions before him. Watching the entire scene before him, his entire level of pleasure increased. When he looked up at Al, seeing the pure pleasure etched on her face, made Jon feel even better. He wanted her to enjoy herself. He brought his right thumb onto her core and began rubbing it. Al’s moans continued to grow louder, as a result.  
“Oh my God. This is amazing,” she breathed, loving how incredible he made her feel.  
“You have no idea how fucking amazing my dick feels right now,” he told her, a grin on his lips. Jon applied a little bit more pressure in his thumb, causing Al to squirm beneath him. “I’m gonna make you come first.”  
She smiled. “I’m sure you will. You’re making me want to.”  
Jon took hold of her leg and draped it over his shoulder, as he continued rubbing her and pumping away.  
“You’re so fucking hot,” he breathed. “Every single thing about you.”  
“You have no idea how wet you make me just by being near me.”  
He smirked. “Oh yeah?”  
Al nodded. “You’re getting me so close.”  
“Good. I want you to come for me,” he told her.  
“Make me,” she almost challenged him.  
Jon raised an eyebrow. He began rubbing her faster and faster. Al felt herself begin to reach her climax.  
“Oh my God. Don’t stop,” she cried out, as it finally hit her like a ton of bricks.  
The way her face was contorted communicated her complete and utter pleasure. Jon felt her tighten around him. Although the condom made him less sensitive to the sensation, the anticipation more than filled that gap. Jon felt his dick begin to throb, and he let out a loud groan, as he finally came, his fingers roughly pressing into the flesh of the hip he was holding onto.  
Jon laid on top of Al, his energy completely depleted. She wrapped her arms around him. Their bodies were bodies were sweaty and sticking together. But neither really cared. The pair was completely out of breath from their romp.  
A couple of minutes passed before Jon finally picked his head up. Al smiled at him. “That felt incredible,” he told her.  
“You’re good at what you do,” she replied.  
“You have an amazing…everything,” he said. Jon brought their lips together in an affectionate kiss.  
“I can do this with you every single day.”  
“Good. We might have to make that happen.”  
“Then, do it.”  
“Maybe I will.”  
Jon finally got up and carefully pulled out of Al. He got off of the bed and pulled the condom off. He tied it off at the end and walked into the bathroom connected to his bedroom and tossed it in the garbage.  
He washed his hands in the sink, dried them off, and walked back into the bedroom. He got back into the bed with Al. She had already pulled the covers back and was laying underneath them.  
Jon laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest, her hand resting on his abdomen.  
“We better do that a lot more. Seriously,” she spoke.  
“Oh we will,” he assured her, before kissing the top of her head.


	17. Chapter 17

Falling Down  
Chapter 17

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. None of it really happened. Anything I write in here does not reflect on the real life characters in this fictional tale. This comes from my overactive imagination. I promise you, this is not real.

The next morning, Al and Jon were still tired and still in bed. They’d been up nearly the entire night, enjoying each other’s company and newfound intimacy. They were completely worn out. Jon had Al’s head on his chest. His arm was around her body, holding her.  
“Ugh. All of my lady bits are so sore right now,” Al groaned.  
“Oh yeah? Was I too much for you to handle?” Jon teased her, a smirk on his lips.  
“Don’t get too cocky, pal. I just haven’t had sex in a while.”  
“You couldn’t just boost my ego?”  
“Oh. I’m sorry. Your cock is so huge. I will never let that monster anywhere near me again,” she groaned and gave him a sarcastic smile.  
“Well played,” he replied with an eye roll.  
“Thank you.” She paused. “But seriously, you’re great in bed. Last night was incredible.”  
Jon smiled proudly. “Thank you. You’re pretty great yourself.”  
“Why thank you.”  
“I know that it’s a little late to be asking, but you don’t have any…problems…right?”  
She chuckled. “No. I mean, you’d think with half of the things I’ve done, I would. But I don’t. Clean bill of health.”  
“Okay…good. Me, too.”  
“Good to know.”  
Al climbed on top of Jon, straddling his lap. His hands rested on her thighs. “You’re seriously perfect,” he said, his voice sincere.  
She rolled her eyes. “I’m far from it, handsome.”  
He shook his head. “Not at all. Just look at you. You’re fucking beautiful. And you make me feel like a teenage girl. And that’s not an easy thing to do.”  
She smiled. “You’re a great guy.”  
“I’m trying to be.”  
“I’m happy we finally got to sleep together…after all of those failed attempts,” she told him, with a smirk.  
“You make it sound like I’m your booty call.”  
“Maybe you are,” Al shot back, giving him a wink.  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Not at all. But I do like that booty.”  
Jon laughed. “Yeah?”  
“Yup.”  
“You’ve got yourself a hot booty, too.”  
“You mentioned that a couple of times last night,” Al breathed.  
He nodded. “You bet your ass I did. I also hit it from the back because I love it so much.”  
Al giggled. “Now you’re just trying to flatter me. Probably so you can fuck me again,” she jokingly accused.  
“I would love to…again and again and again.”  
“You keep it up, and I just might let you.”  
“Do you realize how great your body is? Seriously…you’re…wow.”  
“Well, I have gained another couple of pounds, since we’ve been on the road together…thankfully.”  
“Most chicks I know aren’t trying to gain weight.”  
“Yeah, but I was losing weight like crazy when I was constantly getting myself all screwed up. I went all the way down to 96 pounds. It was too much. I was bony. I didn’t like the way I looked. I need to have a little meat on my bones.”  
“Jeeze. It’s a good thing you’re gaining weight again. What do you weigh now?”  
“One-fifteen. Not where I want to be…but getting there.”  
“Well, I’m sure it looks better than ninety-six pounds.”  
“Yeah. I didn’t look good. I’m just trying to get to the point where I feel comfortable in my own body.”  
“Well, I think you look great.”  
Al smiled. “I’m also sitting on top of you, completely naked.”  
“True. And that definitely doesn’t hurt the situation at all,” he agreed.  
***  
Al and Jon had kept the day pretty low key. They barely managed to keep their clothes on, as they were trying to make up for lost time…that lost time apparently being a long time.  
Al was sitting on the couch, wearing one of Jon’s t-shirts. He was laying down, his head on her lap. She was running her hands through his hair.  
“So, are you gonna tell Phil about us?” he asked, as he looked up from her lap.  
“Um…I dunno. I’m kind of afraid to. He’s gonna be so pissed off.”  
“Yeah. But it’s not like we’re doing anything wrong.”  
“But Phil won’t see it that way. He’ll think that you’re taking advantage of me. And he’ll think that I’m gonna end up relapsing,” she explained.  
“You know I’m not taking advantage of you, right?”  
“I know,” she replied. “I like this.”  
He smiled at her. “I love being with you…like this.”  
“Me, too. I’m really happy that you decided to do this favor for Phil.”  
“I am, too.”  
“And look, now it’s like you’re getting some kind of payment.”  
Jon furrowed his brow. “Did you just inadvertently call yourself a prostitute?” Jon questioned her.  
Al thought for a moment. “I think I did.”  
The pair laughed. But Jon was feeling guilty. He didn’t want Al to know that he was actually getting paid to do this…and he was getting a title shot, on top of that. He knew that she would probably be upset to find that out. He wanted to tell her, but he didn’t want to upset her, either. Jon knew that eventually he would have to tell her. Because he knew that if he didn’t, Phil might end up spilling the beans, if and when he found out about them.  
“You know, I’m really happy,” she told him, confidently. “I’m having a great time with you. I’m feeling stronger and stronger about staying clean. This is really the best thing for me right now.”  
Jon reached up to Al’s face. “I’m happy that you’re happy. I want to take care of you. I know I’ve told you before, but I really mean it.”  
She smiled at him. “I know. I can tell…and you’re doing a great job.” She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips.  
“I love being with you…having you here, on the road with me. It makes me so happy to see your face every single day.”  
“Aw. Look at you being so cute.”  
“You love it. You eat that shit up.”  
“Yes, I do,” she agreed with a laugh.  
Jon sat up and pulled Al across his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The pair caught eyes, both with huge smiles on their faces. She pressed another kiss to his lips.  
“I hope that one day, I can finally call you my girlfriend,” he said. His eyes showed complete sincerity.  
Al gave him a smile, though she didn’t want to continue on this topic with him. It wasn’t that Al didn’t want to be with him or anything like that. But she knew damn well that she didn’t do well when it came to relationships. She’d had quite a few. But she always screwed them up…usually because of her addictions. Not only did she not want to end up back on any drugs, but she didn’t want to ruin things with Jon. She was happy for what felt like that first time in a long time.  
Besides, Al didn’t have any relationship role models. Her father was working on marriage number three. And it wasn’t like his marriages themselves had great track records. He’s been to jail for domestic assault. He also sometimes had a cheating problem. And Al’s mother wasn’t exactly much better, either. She never married. But she’d had more boyfriends than Al could count on all of her fingers and toes. She’d had a couple of boyfriends arrested for domestic assault, as well. She had been arrested for being the out of control ex and going after new women that her exes started dating. It was a complete shit show.  
Not to mention, Al seemed to join her parents’ fucked up examples. She had been dumped by most of the people she’d dated because of her drug problems. She had an ex-husband overdose and die. She had an ex arrested for punching her. Her love life wasn’t really anything to envy, and she was well aware of that.  
“Are you okay?” Jon asked Al, snapping her out of her thoughts.  
“Huh? Oh. Yeah. Sorry, I’m good,” she said.  
He gave her a suspicious look. “Are you sure?”  
Al nodded. “I am,” she tried to assure him.  
“Okay,” he replied, opting to let it go. “Would you like that, though? Once things get better for you, and we keep doing our thing.”  
“Uh…yeah…that could be good.”  
Jon could tell she was uncomfortable. And while he didn’t want to push her, but he wanted to know what was going on with her. He didn’t want to have done something wrong and not realize it. “What’s going on, Al?”  
“With what?”  
“You. You’re acting…weird,” he replied.  
“I dunno what you’re talking about,” she lied.  
He raised an eyebrow at her. “Seriously?”  
“What? Can you just tell me what you’re trying to get at?”  
“You’re acting differently, all of a sudden. Did I do something wrong?” he questioned her.  
Al sighed and shook her head. “No, you didn’t. I promise. I just…I don’t really do well when it comes to relationships,” she finally admitted.  
“You’ve mentioned that.”  
“By ‘I don’t do well’, I mean that I’m beyond awful at them.”  
“Why is that?”  
“Because of my addiction. Because my parents were shitty at them, and they’re the examples I had…”  
“But now, you’re trying to stay clean. It could be different.”  
“I’m still the daughter of my parents. They were awful when it came to being in a committed, monogamous relationship. And my track record isn’t something to brag about exactly.”  
“Alright. Well, we can move at your pace.”  
Al smiled at him. “You act like a lunatic, but you’re actually a very sweet and caring guy. No wonder why Renee doesn’t want to give you up,” she said.  
He chuckled. “To be fair, though, I was never like this with her,” he admitted. “In fact, I don’t know if I’ve ever been like this with anyone.”  
“Oh. So I’m just special?”  
“A hell of a lot more special than you seem to realize.”  
“You know what to say to make a lady feel important.”  
“Why can I say? You bring out the sensitive, caring guy out in me.”  
“Oh do I?”  
“Uh huh.”  
Al rested her head on his shoulder. “I’m a lucky girl,” she softly commented.  
“I’m the lucky one here.”  
“I doubt you’ll be saying that for very long.”  
“I disagree.”  
“We’ll see.”  
“Yeah. You will,” he said, pressing an affectionate kiss to her forehead.


	18. Chapter 18

Falling Down  
Chapter 18

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. None of this happened in real life. This does not reflect on the real personalities of the people mentioned…mostly because I don’t know them. So, it isn’t real.

Jon and Al were finally back on the road. They had thoroughly enjoyed their time off together, in every sense. They spent a good chunk of that time having sex, but neither of them were prepared to complain about that.  
Al was unsure of how things were going to be from here on out. Was Jon going to start being affectionate to her in front of everyone? And what about Renee? What if she found out about them? Was Phil going to find out? The entire situation definitely made her nervous. But Al couldn’t deny how happy everything with Jon really made her, once she let the unpleasant thoughts out of her brain.  
The pair was backstage at the Monday Night Raw taping. Word was definitely out to the world that Al was on the road with the WWE, and she was worried that the rumor mill would start over her relationship with Jon. And granted, they were kind of an item, at this point, but she didn’t need everyone knowing that. Especially not until Phil knew. She didn’t want to have to tell him at all, and she certainly didn’t want him to find out from some other outlet. Al knew that he would be pissed off, and she wasn’t ready to deal with repercussions.  
There was a knock on Jon’s door. He got up from the couch that he was sitting on with Al to open it.  
“Hey John,” he greeted.  
“Hey. I came to see how you and the troublemaker are doing,” John Cena spoke.  
Al got up and walked over to the door, as Jon let him in to the room, before shutting the door, behind their visitor. “Hey John,” she greeted, a smile on her face.  
“Hey you.” The two embraced in a friendly hug.  
“It’s great to see you,” she said, as they pulled back.  
“You look really great. I’m impressed. How are you feeling?”  
“I feel great. Jon is a really good babysitter. I haven’t even been in the position to be tempted to do something stupid,” Al explained. “I mean, sometimes my brain wants it, but it hasn’t really even been a question, ya know?”  
“That’s what I like to hear.”  
Al smiled. “How are things with you?”  
“Good. Good. Things are going well. The career is great. The family is doing well. Things with Nikki are interesting but great. I have no complaints.”  
“Good.”  
“So…I’m just gonna cut to the chase. Are you two dating?” John questioned.  
“What?” Al asked, surprised to hear him ask that question.  
“Rumor has it that when we all went out, you two were pretty chummy with each other,” he pointed out with an almost-knowing smirk.  
The brunette laughed. “We were a little drunk and got a little flirty. It was silly. We’re friends. Besides, Phil would kill me if we were anything more than friends.”  
John nodded in agreement. “He would lose his shit.”  
“Why is that?” Jon asked curiously, interested in John’s take on the subject. After all, there was a part of him that thought Al was exaggerating his potential reaction a little bit.  
Both Al and John turned to face Jon. “Uh…Phil is the most protective non-brother that I have ever met. He gets pissed whenever she gets involved with someone just because he doesn’t trust anyone to take good enough care of her,” John explained. “He gets crazy about it. I know that from what I first met her.”  
“Seriously?”  
Al and John nodded. “He almost punched me in the face because he thought that we were flirting with each other, even though it wasn’t like that at all. Not to mention. I was still married at the time.”  
“Oh. Well…that’s interesting,” Jon commented. He wasn’t willing to give up things with Al because of Phil. But it certainly made things much more difficult.  
***  
Al was watching Monday Night Raw from the locker room closed circuit TV. Jon was in the middle of a match with John Cena against Kane and Randy Orton. She had to admit, the more she watching him in action, the more turned on she found that she was. Al loved the fact that he acted like such a deranged psychopath. It made her want him even more.  
A knock on the door interrupted the less than proper thoughts running through her brain. She got up, keeping her eyes on the television, while she made her way over to the door. Focusing on her visitor, Al opened it and came face to face with Renee.  
“Oh. Renee. Hi,” she greeted with a friendly smile.  
“I think it’s about time that we have a little chat,” the blonde sternly spoke, arms crossed over her chest.  
“Uh…okay. Come on in,” Al invited, continuing to be polite, though she had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.  
Al shut the door, after Renee stormed in. She turned to face her visitor. Before she could speak, Renee did. “Who the hell do you think you are?” she demanded.  
“Excuse me?” Al replied, all signs of politeness in her voice now replaced with a bitchy tone to counter Renee’s.  
“You heard me. You think that because you’re some drugged up celebrity-wannabe, you can just take someone else’s man?”  
The brunette resisted the urge to laugh. “I haven’t stolen anyone’s man. Has someone stolen your meds, though? Because you sound crazy right now.”  
“Bullshit. You know as well as I do that you’re screwing Jon,” Renee shot back.  
“What I know is that you’re overstepping some major boundaries, first of all. And secondly, I’m not sleeping with Jon. We’re just friends. I’m sorry that he has no interest in you and that you’ve been making a complete fool of yourself flipping out about it, but none of that has anything to do with me,” Al spoke, calmly, not wanting to stoop to the other woman’s level. She crossed her arms over her chest, unwilling to stand down.  
“You’re a liar.”  
Al rolled her eyes. “Oh really? What makes you say that?”  
“I see how he looks at you.”  
Stifling a laugh, Al slowly shook her head. “Then, maybe this is a conversation you need to be having with him. You’re being ridiculous. You shouldn’t have come here trying to start shit with me. You look like an out of control, obsessed, crazy, jealous person right now,” she harshly shot back. This was just getting to be annoying now.  
“Out of control? Obsessed? And who the hell am I supposed to be jealous of? Some strung out whore?”  
Al didn’t feel insulted in the least. In fact, she wanted to laugh in Renee’s face about how incredibly ridiculous this entire encounter was. “I guess so. Renee, I’m not banging Jon. If he doesn’t want you, maybe you need to talk to him about that or look inside yourself. Maybe you need to reconsider your actions because I can see why he isn’t interested. You’re a beautiful woman, but you act like a psychopath and a child. He obviously doesn’t feel for you what you feel for him. All I know is that you need to get out of here now.”  
“I’m not going anywhere…and you can’t make me,” Renee stubbornly retorted.  
“I can, actually. But now that I’m not on probation, I want it to stay that way,” she retorted, a smirk on her lips. “But if you’re here, acting like some high-school-aged brat, I doubt Jon will ever be interested in having any contact with you.”  
The blonde rolled her eyes. “Oh, give me a break. Like you know what he’s interested in.”  
“Fine. Then, please, stick around and make yourself look even crazier. That’s your business and your problem. Not mine.”  
Al turned around to walk back over to the couch, but Renee grabbed her by the arm, stopping her. Al turned and shot daggers at her with her brown eyes. Now, she actually wanted to hit her. She glanced at the hand still on her arm and back up at her.  
“You better watch yourself, princess,” Al spoke.  
“You don’t turn away from me when I’m not done talking to you.”  
“I don’t owe you a damn thing, Renee. Now, get the hell out of here, before we have a real problem.”  
“Oh trust me, you are a real problem.”  
Al gave Renee an evil smirk. “Maybe Jon doesn’t want you because you’re out of your mind. Maybe he doesn’t think you’re pretty enough. Maybe he doesn’t think you’re interesting enough. Maybe he thinks you’ll suck in bed, if he were to even give you a chance.”  
She laughed bitterly. “Oh really? And you’re so much better? You’re nothing but a junkie whore.”  
With the same look on her face, Al replied. “Gee, I don’t know, Renee. I guess you’ll have to ask Jon about that, won’t you? Well, if you’re looking for him tonight, I’m sure you’ll be able to find him…in my bed.”  
Fire flashed in Renee’s eyes. “You fucking slut.”  
“I’d rather be a fucking slut than a fucking psychopath,” she shot back. “Now, I suggest you get out of here, before I decide to make a point of ruining your life.”  
Renee remained still for a few moments, obviously contemplating her options. Finally, she let go of Al’s arm and left the locker room, slamming the door behind herself. Al knew that she was being a massive bitch to Renee, but she really didn’t care. She came into the room with the sole intention of starting problems. It just so happened that this wasn’t Al’s first rodeo. And when she fought back, she fought harder. She had tried to be nice, but clearly that had fallen on deaf ears.  
Al sat back on the couch, watching the match, though her attention had shifted a bit. She was absolutely, one-hundred percent positive that this wasn’t going to be her last encounter with Renee. She was hell bent on blaming her lack of a relationship with Jon. That irritated Al on the sole grounds that she didn’t owe Renee anything, including staying away from the man in question. She’d think a little differently if Renee and Jon had anything more than a friendship, but she knew that they didn’t. And it bugged the hell out of her to be attacked like that.  
The last thing that Al wanted to have to do was deal with drama…especially with Renee. But she had a strong feeling that she wasn’t going to go away so easily. She didn’t want to tell Jon about their rather unpleasant encounter. But she knew that she had to. Besides, Al wasn’t confident that Renee wouldn’t go around, blabbing to anyone who would give her the time of day, about how Alessandra Kline was screwing around with Dean Ambrose. She certainly didn’t need the angry phone call from Phil that would result.  
When the door opened, interrupting Al from her thoughts, she turned around. It made her heart beat a little faster in her chest to see that it was Jon. He was all sweaty from his match that ended a couple of minutes earlier.  
“Hey sexy,” she greeted with a smirk.  
“Hey hot stuff,” he reciprocated, returning the smirk.  
“You looked great out there…at least what I was able to watch.”  
“You were too busy?” he asked with a chuckle.  
“I had a visitor.”  
Jon raised an eyebrow. “Let me take a wild guess…Renee?”  
“Ding! Ding! Ding!”  
“Oh fuck me. What happened?” he asked, walking over to the couch.  
“Oh…you know…what you’d expect…she called me a whore, a drug addict, a slut, a junkie, and accused me of banging you…all of that fun stuff,” Al casually explained.  
“Uhhh…what?” Jon didn’t expect Renee to actually confront Al about their relationship, much less call her names.  
“Yeah. She came in and accused me of fucking you. I denied it. We went back and forth. I told her she had to leave. She refused. In fact, she was saying I could make her. She wouldn’t leave, I turned around to walk away. She grabbed my arm. Then, shit really went down,” she explained.  
“Like…?”  
Al nonchalantly shrugged. “I may have said that you didn’t want to be with her because you thought she would suck in bed. She got a little bitchy about that…understandably so. I told her she could ask you about it…and she could find you in my bed. She called me a slut. I told her I’d rather be a slut than a psychopath. And eventually, she left.”  
Jon’s mouth hung open. “Fuck,” he breathed. “Well, I can’t lie…hearing all of that makes me want to fuck you even harder.”  
Al laughed. “Oh yeah? And why is that?”  
“You’re hot when you get bitchy and shit.”  
“I really do wish you could have seen it. Even I was impressed with how calm I stayed, while still being a mean bitch to that delusional psychopath.”  
“I’m impressed with you.”  
Al smiled sheepishly and shrugged. “Thanks.”


	19. Chapter 19

Falling Down  
Chapter 19

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I conjured it all up in my overactive imagination. This is not to reflect on anyone’s true personas…just a whole thing I made up.

As Jon and Al got into the rented car to drive to their next destination for Smackdown, the pair was trying to avoid being flirty with each other, so as not to get caught. They knew that the one incident in the club, when they first kissed, could be their only public display of anything. But the sexual tension was still there, in full force. They were travelling from Dallas, TX to San Antonio. The pair had a four and a half hour drive ahead of them.  
Al was in a Rancid t-shirt that had been converted to a sleeveless, crop top. She’d taken her heels off and wore a pair of flip flops instead. She had offered to drive, but Jon insisted that he wasn’t too tired to do it. So, she sat in the passenger’s seat.  
He began driving away. “You know, I really can drive us there,” she told him.  
Jon smirked at her. “I heard the rumor, but I like driving.”  
“Okay. But if you change your mind, I’ll take over.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind. You know, you look pretty sexy just sitting her with that pout on your face.”  
She smirked. “Oh? You think so?”  
“I do.”  
“You’re pretty sexy, trying to be the big man in charge,” she replied, turning her body to face him. She placed her hand on his arm. “You definitely turned me on, when I was watching you in that ring, before that cuntrag interrupted me.”  
Jon chuckled. “Well, I definitely like knowing that you get all hot and bothered watching me. I like turning you on.” He reached his arm over, placing a hand on his upper thigh.  
“I wish I could have sex with you right now,” she groaned.  
“The feeling’s mutual,” he agreed.  
“Are you bothered by anything I said to Renee?” she asked him, immediately changing the mood.  
Jon raised an eyebrow. “No. Why would I? First of all, she came into our locker room looking for a fight with you. Secondly, I was never anything more than friends with her, and she’s acting like a scorned ex-girlfriend. And that’s just frustrating the hell out of me. Third of all, it’s really none of her business what goes on between us, anyway. We’re both consenting, unattached adults. We owe her nothing.”  
“Okay.” Al paused for a moment. “I feel kind of bad for being so mean to her,” she admitted. “I kind of wish I didn’t say what I said to her. She’s just upset and overreacting because her feelings got hurt.”  
“You defended yourself.”  
Al breathed loudly. “Yeah. But she’s just upset because she really cares about you. And here you are with me. She’s jealous. She’s hurt. I mean…I don’t understand why she’s acting out like this because she’s making herself look like a crazy person, but I do get why she’s unhappy with this whole situation.”  
“She knew from day one that it wasn’t anything more than friendship. I made a point of telling her that I didn’t want anything like that. And whenever an opportunity came up to hammer that point home, I took it.”  
“So you didn’t have any feelings for her…like that?”  
“Other than friendship, I had no interest in her. I only wanted to be friends. She’s beautiful. She was sweet and fun. But she was always just my friend because that’s the way I wanted it. If I had any more interest in her, she would have known and something would have happened, I’m sure. And when I knew that you’d be coming on the road with me, I told her. I wasn’t trying to screw around behind her back. She was my friend. I was completely honest with her about my feelings for her. My career has always been number one. If I wanted to be with her, and I liked her or whatever, she would have ranked higher than she did. But she was never anything more than just being my good friend,” he explained.  
“I mean…maybe she had mistaken that friendship for something more, and when you told her that I was coming to stay with you, maybe she thought that I was getting in between something,” Al inexplicably tried to defend Renee.  
“But then, she would have been wrong.” Jon took a deep breath. “Listen, I liked Renee. She was cool to hang out with. But that was all it was. I didn’t want anything more with her at any point in our friendship. To be honest, I haven’t really been interested in having a relationship with anyone because I have my career. Nothing has ever meant more to me than my career. But when you came along and things started up with us, I felt differently. I want to be with you. I love spending time with you and having that kind of connection. If I had felt that for Renee, wouldn’t I have put in the effort with her like I have with you?”  
“True. So, you want to be with me?” she asked with a smile.  
“I mean…you know that already.”  
Al nodded slowly. “That’s true. You did mention that. I just…I dunno.”  
“We don’t have to get into this right now,” he commented.  
“We’re already into it,” she pointed out.  
Jon sighed. “Fine. I mean, I like you. I like being with you and sleeping with you, travelling with you. And I just feel this…insane…attraction and…electricity with you. So…I mean, I really do want to be with you. This isn’t some kind of fling. At least I don’t think so. Everything with us is just a lot different than anything I’ve ever felt before.”  
Al smiled. “That’s really sweet, Jon. I wish that I wasn’t so fucked up in the head. I’m pretty sure I’d end up ruining everything.”  
“I’m not trying to marry you or anything. I just want a chance to treat you right, make you happy, help you…recover…from everything you’ve been through,” he explained. “I mean, we’re gonna be together anyway because you’re with me.”  
“I understand everything that you’re saying, and it sounds really great to me. But I just don’t know if I’m cut out for that right now. Let’s just keep things the way that they are and see how everything goes. Okay?”  
Al could see a flash of disappointment in his eyes. But he nodded. “Okay,” he agreed.  
“I’m not saying no. I’m saying later. My mind is open to it.”  
“I appreciate that.”  
Al smiled at him. “You’re a lot more sensitive than I’d expect you to be. It’s actually nice. You make me feel good. Like you’re gonna take care of me and look out for me. And like you’re gonna be honest with me and not fuck me up even more.”  
“That’s what I’m trying to do. I care about you a lot. I just feel so much for you already. It’s weird cause I never knew what that felt like.”  
“Phil would lose his shit…I don’t want to deal with that.”  
“Yeah. I don’t really want to deal with that…”  
“No one does.”  
Jon took Al’s hand in his and held it, while he continued driving to their intended destination. She hoped that he didn’t feel completely shot down because she did care about him a lot. Everything was just complicated.  
***  
When Jon and Al finally got into their hotel room, the pair was absolutely exhausted. It was almost four-thirty in the morning. They still had separate Queen-sized beds. But Al wanted to share with Jon.  
She quickly shed herself of her clothing and put on a Dean Ambrose t-shirt and a pair of black boycut underwear. Al took her makeup off, washed her face, and brushed her teeth. Then, she stood at the foot of Jon’s bed.  
He had already stripped down to his boxer briefs and was in bed. “Look at you. You’re in pajamas with no makeup, and you’re still the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he softly spoke.  
A smile crept onto her lips and a crimson blush found its way onto her cheeks. “Can I sleep with you tonight?” she asked.  
“Do you really have to ask?” Jon held the blankets open for her, signaling that she should join him.  
Al quickly got into his bed. He pulled her into his arms and held her. She felt happy and safe like this. He made her feel like she was protected and like he cared about her, which was something she had yearned for. She almost hated to admit to herself how good she felt being with him.  
Jon kissed the top of her head. “You fit perfectly here,” he commented.  
Al smiled up at him. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. She knew that she was in this much deeper than she had ever intended to be…or wanted to be. She wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do. Al just felt so incredible when she was with him. But this was rocky ground for her. Al knew that she was too screwed up for a relationship under normal circumstances. And the current situation made her that much more fragile. However, she found a big part of her becoming attached to Jon. That was just asking for trouble. In fact, she knew this was a dangerous situation.  
Pushing those nagging thoughts out of her mind, Al snuggled up in his arms and relaxed. Right now, she was exhausted. She needed to focus on sleeping, not her complicated life. And that’s exactly what she did.  
***  
The next morning was rough for Al. She was still exhausted. When Jon got up and went to gym, he tucked her back into the bed, so she could get some more sleep. But early into her continued slumber, her cell phone began ringing.  
Groggily, Al grabbed it off of the night table. She quickly answered it, seeing that it was AJ calling.  
“Hey AJ,” she greeted.  
“Hey Al. What are you up to?” she asked.  
“Nothing really. Jon went to the gym a little while ago. I’m still in bed,” she replied, closing her eyes a she spoke.  
“Can I come to your room? I need to talk to you.”  
“Sure. I’m in 227,” Al told her.  
“Alright. Thanks. I’ll be there in a couple of minutes.”  
“Sounds good.”  
The two women ended their call. Al was a little confused. What could AJ possibly want to talk about? She was actually nervous to find out.  
There was a knock on the door a couple of minutes later, as expected. Al got up and opened it.  
Phil’s fiancée stood there. “Hey,” Al greeted, giving her a smile.  
“Hey Al.”  
“Come on in.”  
AJ walked in. Al shut the door behind her. The two sat on the couch. “So, what’s going on? You’ve got me nervous,” Al told her.  
“Okay. So, I was in the gym this morning and ran into everyone’s favorite pain in the ass, Renee. And she said that she got into a fight with you over Jon last night?”  
Al rolled her eyes. “I mean, I wouldn’t call it a fight, per se. But she came into Jon’s locker room last night during his match and just got on my ass about how I’m a slut who stole her man. I told her she was crazy. It escalated a bit, but I got rid of her. That was pretty much it.”  
“Well, Phil thinks you’re sleeping with him,” AJ blurted out.  
Sighing, Al glanced over at the bed they had shared the night before. She knew she had to come clean to her friend. “AJ…to be completely honest with you, I like him. Jon’s a really great guy. He wants more than I can give him, though.”  
“A relationship?” Al nodded in response. “Shit.”  
“Yeah. With my track record…” She shook her head. “I can’t do that.”  
“I mean, to be fair, you’ve never been so determined to really fix everything.”  
“That’s true. But I also don’t want to deal with Phil acting like I’m incapable of making my own decisions. If he knew that Jon and I were screwing around and shit…he would lose him mind and probably try to beat the shit out of Jon.”  
“That’s true. I keep telling him that he needs to lay off when it comes to you. Be a friend. Be a brother. Don’t act like a father. But you know how Phil is. He does whatever he wants to anyway. But I’ve warned him that he’s being too overprotective of you.”  
“Yeah. He’s determined to fix me for good. But he goes a little overboard sometimes when it comes to being protective of me. I know that he means well and all, but now I’m afraid to tell him the truth.”  
“I don’t blame you. That’s a headache on its own. And Renee is seriously acting like such a cunt about this whole thing with you. Was she with Jon or something when this whole thing started with you two?”  
Al shook her head. “From what Jon told me, there was nothing going on between him and Renee. He said they were only friends. Not to mention, when I came on the road with him, he didn’t even like me that much.”  
“Why not?”  
“The same reason no one likes me at first…because of what I’ve made myself look like to the rest of the world.”  
AJ rolled her eyes. “I hate that.”  
Al shrugged. “Eh. I’m used to being public enemy number one.”  
“You shouldn’t be.”  
“It is what it is. I created the situation, so I have to deal with it.”  
“Well, next time I hear blondie running her mouth, I will knock her ass out.”  
“Aw. Thanks, but it’s okay.”  
“Did you put her in her place, at least?”  
Al smirked. “Well, at one point, I went to walk away from her, and she grabbed my arm. So, I told her that Jon didn’t want her because she probably sucks in bed. I told her she can ask Jon about it and can find him in my bed.”  
AJ laughed. “Ugh! You’re such a bitch. I love it.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Well, I hope you know that I’m not gonna tell Phil about you and Jon. I sure as hell don’t want to deal with all of that.”  
“No one does.”  
“Are you gonna take him to the wedding?” she asked, smirking.  
Al laughed. “Oh God. Phil would love that.”  
“He’d probably lose his shit.”  
“Probably.”


	20. Chapter 20

Falling Down  
Chapter 20

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It does not reflect on the real life individuals that I have written about. It is also something I imagined up myself. I own Al.

When Jon returned to their room, Al was already back in bed. AJ had left the room earlier. She sat up upon hearing him come in.  
“Hey sexy,” she greeted with a smirk.  
“Hey sleepyhead.” He walked over to her, leaned down, and kissed her lips.  
“You’re hot, all sweaty, post-workout.”  
He smirked. “Thanks. Did you enjoy your sleep?”  
“AJ came to chat with me not too long after you left.”  
He raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?”  
“Yeah. Apparently she heard Renee bitching about me.”  
“Are you serious? Is she out of her mind?”  
“Probably.”  
“I’m gonna have to talk to her about all of this bullshit. She’s obviously going to try to cause a lot of trouble for us.”  
“I’ll kick her ass. I’m not afraid of her.”  
Jon laughed. “Well, don’t get crazy or anything. I can take care of it. I’ll make sure that she leaves you alone and keeps her mouth shut.”  
“You don’t have to defend me. I can take care of myself.”  
He sat down on the bed, facing her. “No. Renee is only a problem because of me. She’s acting this way because I don’t want to be with her, and I don’t hang out with her anymore. She needs to leave you out of it.”  
Al rolled her eyes. “Trust me, I know she won’t. She’s just gonna be a total bitch about this whole thing. If she was a mature adult, she would talk to us like she was a normal human being. But she wants to act like some high-school-grade bully. And I can promise you, I’ve dealt with plenty of bullies. This bitch is nothing. I can handle a jealous, psycho super-bitch.”  
Jon laughed. “I’m sure you can, but that will probably only make it worse. She feeds off of your reaction.”  
“My reaction is going to be my foot up her ass. I’d like to see her feed on that,” she muttered.  
“You’re very funny. We’ll figure this out. I’ll deal with her. You already have more than enough on your plate.”  
Al got up on her knees, on the bed, and hugged Jon. He wrapped his sweaty body around her. Al didn’t care about that either. She just enjoyed being held by him. He placed a kiss on the top of her head.  
“So, does AJ know the big secret?” Jon asked her.  
Al pulled back and looked at him with a sheepish smile adorning her lips, as she nodded. “Yeah.”  
“Is she telling Phil?”  
“Oh God no. She wouldn’t do that. Besides, no one wants to deal with an angry Phil. Not even AJ, and she has him wrapped around her finger.”  
“Is he seriously gonna be that mad?”  
“He will flip a shit.”  
“So…how are we going to tell him about us…ever?” he questioned.  
“I haven’t figured that out yet.”  
“But we will?”  
“I mean, if this keep up, we’re gonna have to. Phil will find out, if we don’t. He’s really good at that. Not to mention, AJ mentioned that he already thinks we’re sleeping together.”  
“Oh God,” he breathed.  
“We just have to be careful. That’s all.”  
Jon gave her a look. “Careful? You really think we can keep this from him?” he asked her.  
“Hopefully.”  
“I feel like a kid who is gonna end up in a lot of trouble.”  
“It’s possible that’s what’ll happen.”  
“You know, for you, it’d be worth all of the trouble.”  
Al smiled. “You’re sweet.” She got off of the bed and stood next to him. “You need a shower. I need a shower. I think we need to be environmentally conscious and shower together,” she suggested, taking in hand in hers.  
“I like your way of thinking,” Jon agreed, as she began pulling him into the bathroom.  
***  
At the evening’s Smackdown taping, Al and Jon were publicly playing the friends card. But the second that they were alone, the two were all over each other. They had a hard time keeping up appearances, though.  
AJ quickly noticed what was going on between them. And while it may not have been obvious to everyone else, she already knew. Therefore, she noticed the subtleties that were lost on the others. AJ had known Al for a couple of years already. They had grown to know each other quite well during that time. It was nice to see that she seemed genuinely happy, complete with a sparkle in her eye. And she knew that smile…from both AJ and Jon. This was no fling…for either of them. And while the petite brunette knew that her soon-to-be husband would be happier if this was something real and not just some random, lustful fling.  
Actually, maybe not. That might make it worse. But she wished that Phil could see the little moments that the pair exchanged. Then, maybe he would see how much of a good thing this could be for her. AJ felt that they had something that was special. It made her happy to see the two of them this way.  
“I know. They disgust me, too,” Renee spoke, shaking her head, standing next to AJ, seemingly out of nowhere.  
“Excuse me?” AJ questioned, folding her arms over her chest and glaring at the blonde.  
“Alessandra and Jon.”  
“You do realize that I’ve been friends with her for a few years, right?” the short brunette questioned.  
“Ugh. Why would you do that?”  
“I met her through Phil. They’re practically brother and sister at this point. What’s your problem? Are you jealous of her or something?” she patronizingly questioned.  
“I’m not jealous of the drugged up super-slut,” Renee defensively shot back.  
“You better rethink that attitude. I’m her friend. And I don’t like the way that you’re talking about her. You should watch it. You don’t want to make me an enemy, Renee. Because I can make your life a living hell.”  
Renee glared at her. “Fine. But just know, I’m watching that bitch.”  
“Watch away. I’ll kick your ass,” AJ said with a mischievous smile, as the blonde finally walked away from her.  
The brunette rolled her eyes and shook her head. Clearly, Renee had a couple of screws loose. She certainly didn’t want Al to have to deal with that drama. AJ had Al’s back. There was no question about it. It was also very obvious to her that Al was genuinely happy. Jon was clearly a great match for her. That made the petite Diva happy. She may not have wanted to lie to Phil, but she knew that he would overreact about something that was looking to be a good thing.  
AJ knew that, without a doubt, Phil had the best intentions. He loved Al as if she were his little sister. But sometimes he tended to act more like he was her father. And while Al’s reputation for being a crazy, drug-addicted party girl wasn’t completely far off from the truth, AJ knew that she had to make her own decisions. But Phil didn’t seem to agree with that frame of thought. Al deserved to catch a break, for once in her life. She deserved to have a reason to want to stay clean. And AJ believed that she sure as hell deserved to find her own happiness. With two failed marriages, a failed engagement, and a multitude of failed relationships that were all poisoned, at least partially, because of Al’s demons, it was about time that she smiled the way she did when she was with Jon.  
And while most people would suspect that AJ would be suspicious and jealous of the incredibly close relationship between Al and Phil, that couldn’t be further from the truth. It was so plain to see that Phil was in love with AJ in a much different way than he loved Al. He treated Al like she was a part of the family. There was no mistaking the intentions behind that relationship. And at first, it made AJ slightly uneasy, but she quickly found a friend in Al, all on her own. She felt awful that Al had such a difficult time staying clean. AJ knew that her friend had a lot going on in her head. She had a multitude of problems that plagued her. That’s why she had such a struggle. She didn’t know Al’s entire story, but she knew enough to conclude that much.  
With that being said, it was such a relief to AJ to see that her friend looked so happy. Of course, there was the likely possibility that it would cause some problems and end because of those problems, but for the moment, Al found what she was looking for, at a time when she really needed it. If that helped her stay clean, fresh out of rehab, then, that was what was best for her.  
***  
While Al was backstage, she was watching Jon’s promo on the closed circuit television, in his locker room. There was a knock on the door, which subsequently opened. AJ poked her head around the door and smiled sheepishly at her friend.  
“AJ! Come on in!”  
The short brunette walked in and shut the door behind herself. She sat next to Al on the couch. AJ had a strangely sweet smile…the kind of smile she had when she was being mischievous. “Hello my friend.”  
Al furrowed her brow. “Hello. What did you do?”  
“I had a little chat with our pal, Renee.”  
“Oh God,” she breathed.  
“She started it. I told her I would kick her ass.”  
Al let out a laugh. “Oh jeeze. No way. What the hell is this woman’s problem? I’ve been rejected by guys before. I don’t get all psycho-stalkery with them. Renee is seriously pushing her luck with all of this bullshit.”  
“She’s completely lost her mind. That’s all.”  
“I’m sorry that she’s upset about Jon, but I didn’t make the decision for Jon. She can be mad at him for not wanting to be with her. That has nothing to do with me. I don’t know her. I don’t owe her shit. They weren’t dating or screwing around or anything. They were just friends. She wanted more. That’s all on her.”  
“I know. Trust me, the bitch it crazy. And I know crazy.”  
“You’re not crazy. You just play it on TV.”  
AJ laughed. “Well, that’s not entirely true. I just think she’s wrong for taking it out on you. And don’t get me wrong, I like Jon and all, but you’re my friend and have been. So, I got your back. I will punch her in the face.”  
“It really isn’t necessary. She needs to just leave me alone.”  
“Agreed. But she won’t. I’m sure of that.”  
“Yeah. Know. I guess this is part of the reason why Phil didn’t want me to go ahead and get involved with Jon…or anyone else, for that matter. Girl drama. But I can promise you, I won’t be losing sleep over Renee and her jealousy. I have much more important things to concern myself with other than her shit.”  
“True. But don’t let her bully you because Jon wants you and not her.”  
Al scoffed. “That bitch doesn’t scare me.”  
AJ smirked. “Well, if she gives you any shit, let me know. I’ve already given her a warning. If it’s necessary, you know I’ll make good on it.”  
“You’re evil. I love you.”  
“I love you. And I’m so happy that you’re here. I know you’re Phil’s best friend, but I consider you one of my best friends, too. And no one gets away with fucking with my friend…unless they want a serious ass kicking.”  
“Aw. You’re the best, AJ,” Al spoke, leaning over and hugging her friend.  
“Well, I don’t want you dealing with dumb shit like this.” She paused, as the two women pulled back from their hug. “Speaking of former problems, how are you doing?”  
“Honestly? I feel really good. I feel better. And being here, there’s a lot less temptation. So, I feel really confident.”  
“Good. I don’t want anything happening to you.”  
“I want to stay clean this time, you know? I’ve caused more than enough problems in my life. I’m ready to be able to just live and not have to bother myself with dealing with all of that unnecessary bullshit. I just want to be happy. I’m sick of being hooked on all of that crap. I’m sick of acting like a fucking psychopath. I’m sick of being in rehabs. I just want to have normal problems from now on…not drug addict problems.”  
AJ nodded. “Yeah. You deserve a break from all of it. You need to be able to enjoy your life for once.”  
“It’s just weird. I’ve never really lived for a long stretch of time without getting all fucked up. And I’ve tried to kick the addictions so many times before, but I never felt like I was really done with it all. But now, I do. I want to be done. I want to be clean. I don’t want to deal with the repercussions of being a drug addict. I have a life, not everyone is so lucky. I don’t want to waste it because of my problems. And quite frankly, I probably shouldn’t be alive. But there’s obviously a reason for me to still be here. So, I can’t risk it again.”  
“Well, you need a little normalcy in your life. You can’t maintain a healthy relationship and a stable, successful career, if you’re on that stuff.”  
“Absolutely. And, to be blunt, I don’t want to die.”  
“I don’t want you to die.”  
Al gave her a smile. “I’m not gonna…at least not because of the drugs. I’m finally getting my shit together. The longer I go without it, the easier it gets to stay off of it.  
“Good because I want you to be at the wedding.”  
“Of course! I wouldn’t miss that for anything.”  
“That’s what I like to hear.”


	21. Chapter 21

Falling Down  
Chapter 21

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It did not happen in real life, only in this fantasy life, where I get to make everything up.

“Ugh. I’m so sleepy,” Al groaned, as she and Jon made their way into their hotel room. She sat on the couch, pulling her shoes off.  
“I’m right there with you,” he agreed. He stood in front of her, as she got up from the couch. Al wrapped her arms around his torso. He enveloped her in his muscular arms. Jon kissed the top of her head.  
“So, what’s on the agenda for tomorrow?” she questioned.  
“I have an interview in the morning at like nine, a signing from twelve to two, and, then, we have a show after that. We have a flight to Orlando tomorrow night. We’ll stay in a hotel after that. Then, on Thursday, there’s some shit to do at the Performance Center, and we have a live show that night.”  
“Wow. Look at you. You’re one busy worker bee,” she commented, looking up at him with an innocent smile.  
Jon smiled back at her. “Yup. This is the life I chose.”  
“And you’re so great at what you do.”  
“Yeah? You like watching me?”  
Al bit her bottom lip and nodded, her eyes on his. “I love watching you,” she told him, her voice a bit more seductive.  
“I love watching you.”  
“I don’t even do anything but follow you around,” she said with a laugh. “What could you possibly love watching me do?”  
“Anything really. I just love looking at you. You’re perfect.”  
“Are you trying to butter me up?” she suspiciously questioned.  
“I’m being completely honest, but my motives could be questioned at the moment.”  
“If your motivation includes nudity, you know I’m onboard.”  
Jon laughed. “Oh yeah? You wanna get naked for me?”  
“I want you to get naked for me,” she corrected.  
“Well, I want you to get naked for me.”  
“Then, I think that we can make something happen,” she encouragingly replied.  
“Oh yeah?”  
She nodded, as he leaned in to kiss her. Al smiled against his lips, as his grasp on her tightened. As their kiss began to intensify, there was a knock on the door. The pair pulled apart.  
“I’ll put money on the fact that it’s Renee at the door,” she groaned with an eye roll. There was no doubt about it in her mind.  
“I’m gonna have to agree with you,” he mumbled.  
“Fucking bitch,” Al muttered, as Jon let go of her and walked to the door. She crossed her arms over her chest.  
Lo and behold, Renee stood in the doorway. She smiled at Jon. “Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to go get a beer or something and hang out,” she invited him, as if there was no tension or awkwardness between them. Al rolled her eyes at her, but Renee didn’t see it, considering that Al was out of Renee’s range of vision.  
“Sorry. I can’t,” he simply replied. His voice was firm.  
She furrowed her brow. “Oh…why not?”  
“Because I’m tired. I have a really long day tomorrow and have to be up early. And quite frankly, I’m so sick of your shit,” he replied, clearly frustrated with her.  
“My shit? What the hell are you talking about? I haven’t done anything,” she defensively shot back.  
“You seem to have some kind of problem with Al, which is funny considering how much you liked her before she came on the road with me,” he retorted.  
“Yeah, well, it’s also funny how you couldn’t stand her before you met her. You called her pathetic and said she’s train wreck. And suddenly, out of nowhere, you’re acting like a love sick puppy over her. You don’t hang out with me because you’re too busy hanging around with that junkie whore,” Renee spitefully retaliated.  
“I think you need to go now.”  
“I’m not going anywhere,” she insisted, standing her ground.  
“Well, you’ve done nothing but act like a jealous psychopath because Al is with me now. I don’t know why you’re acting like we were dating or something.”  
Renee glared at him. “You ditched me for the first piece of ass that glanced in your direction,” she spoke, clearly angry.  
“No. I never led you to believe that you were anything more than just a friend of mine. I told you the situation with Al coming on the road with me because Phil wanted her to be away from the bad influences in her life. Ever since then, you’ve acted like some psychotic ex-girlfriend. And I know that you came to my locker room last night. I know what you said to Al. You had no right to pull that bullshit with her.”  
“Oh? What I said? Do you even know what she said to me?” Renee yelled. “She made it sound like you two are sleeping together.”  
Jon rolled her eyes. “Because…what a surprise…you acted like a psychopath…again. You got back exactly what you dished out to her. And you think I should be mad at Al? Not in the least. Al didn’t go to you looking for a fight. You went to my locker room, knowing that I wasn’t in there because I was in the middle of a match, and attacked her over me. And considering that we were never anything more than friends, that makes you the problem here. You have no right to act like that. And you sure as hell have no right to be nasty to Al.”  
“Are you seriously kidding me right now?” she asked in disbelief. “You were my friend. We hung out all of the time. And you dropped me for her like it was no big deal. We had something, and you can try to deny it, but we did.”  
“You’re absolutely right. We had something—a platonic friendship. And if being my friend meant anything to you, you would respect my friend Al, and you would respect me. But you won’t do either.”  
“Because you picked her over me.”  
“Do you understand that we were never anything more than friends?” he questioned her, in disbelief that she wasn’t understanding his point.  
Renee’s eyes burned into him. “You know that there was something more than that between us.”  
“Renee, you’re wrong. We were just friends. It never would have been any more than that between us.” He could see that she was trying to fight the tears that were welling up in her eyes. “You’re a really great person to be friends with. And you’ll be a great girlfriend to a very lucky guy one day, but that guy isn’t me,” he told her, his voice was firm, though he wasn’t being mean about it. He just didn’t want her to find a way to misconstrue what he was saying.  
“But for her?” she questioned.  
“Why do you keep assuming that there’s something going on between Al and me?” he asked her.  
“Because it’s so obvious. You’re the hot commodity here. She’s the celebrity that you spend every waking hour with. You can try to convince me that there’s nothing going on between the two of you, but I know that there is. Besides, the way you two drool over each other is nauseating,” she shot back.  
Jon rolled his eyes. “Renee, I have to get to bed. I’m exhausted, and I have a lot to do tomorrow,” he told her.  
“Fine,” the blonde relented. “But trust me, I’m sure as hell not gonna let you pick that mess over me.”  
“Sure,” he brushed her off.  
“Goodnight.”  
“Yeah. Goodnight.” With that, Jon shut the door, relieved to finally have gotten rid of her. He turned to Al, who was sitting on the edge of one of the two beds in the room. She looked a little upset. “I’m really sorry about that,” he apologized, sitting next to her. She shrugged.  
“It’s not a big deal. Really.”  
“What’s wrong?” he asked her, noticing her demeanor.  
“Jon…you’re seriously great. You’re the whole package. You’re really hot. You can be so sweet to me. You have an awesome job that you love. You’re so much fun to be with and be around. You make me feel like I’m special. You’re awesome in bed. There’s so many wonderful things about you that make me like you…a lot. But…I’m not right for you. You shouldn’t be with me. You should be with someone like Renee. And she may have acted pretty crazy since I’ve been here, but it’s because she’s hurt. She just cares about you.”  
“I don’t feel that spark with her. I feel it with you,” he argued.  
“We can’t do this anymore,” Al told him, staring at the floor. It hurt her to have to say that to him. Truth be told, as hesitant as she was to take things to the next step with him, Al liked what she shared with Jon. But she just felt so awful for Renee. And she felt like she was to blame for it. And that wasn’t why she had come out on the road, in the first place.  
“Listen, I didn’t plan on any of this happening between us. I’ve been focusing on my career for the last few years. I never had any intentions of getting involved with anyone because I wanted to give my career everything that I had to offer. The only real relationship I’ve had is being a Superstar since the day that I got here. Then, one day, you walked into my life…and…I don’t know. You make me feel so different. I know that I can treat you right. I can make you happier than you’ve ever been in your life. I can take care of you. I won’t hurt you. I won’t ever turn my back on you, Al,” he told her. “I just need you to give me that one chance, and I can show you.”  
“Renee doesn’t deserve to be hurt…even if she is a raging bitch to me. She acts like a psychopath because her feelings are hurt really badly. She’s just sad, and that’s how she acts out when she feels like she has no control. She gets mad at me because I’m the easiest one for her to blame,” Al said.  
“Regardless if you came here or not, I would have never been with her like that. I don’t and never had those kinds of feelings for her,” Jon insisted.  
“But it hurts her to have to see us together every single day when she goes to work…even if she doesn’t see us making out. We remind her of what she can’t have.”  
“So because she’s unhappy, we shouldn’t be together?” he questioned.  
“We both know that I didn’t come here to fuck you or be in a relationship with you or anything like that. I’m here to be able to learn how to live without a needle in my arm or cocaine up my nose. That’s supposed to be my focus right now. Not starting up a new relationship that I’ll end up fucking up anyway in a few months.”  
“You can’t do this. Al, you know that I’m serious about us. You know that I’m not fucking around with you. I care about you so much…so much. This isn’t just some joke or some stupid little teenage crush or some fling or booty call. You know that I’m not just trying to bang you without any strings attached. I want there to be strings attached. I’ve been begging for there to be strings attached,” he told her. She could see the sincerity in his eyes.  
Al looked over at him and gave him a small smile. “I know, Jon,” she softly said. “Trust me, I know.”  
“Come on. Please don’t do this,” he practically begged her.  
“Okay. So, what happens in two months, when I go back home?” she asked him.  
“We can still see each other. Hell, you can even stay on the road with me. I don’t care what it takes. I’ll do it. Because you’re that special to me. We’re so good together. We’re perfect for each other. I want us to see where this goes. I want us to make this work. We can figure all of the details out.”  
Al turned her body to face him. She brought a hand onto his face. “Jon, if circumstances were different, we might actually have a shot at making this work. But…I don’t think we should be doing this. It’ll only distract us from what we’re supposed to be doing.”  
“That’s seriously what you want?” he asked, actually feeling hurt.  
“No. But…we aren’t supposed to be doing this. You know that. Quite frankly, when you realized who I was, you wanted no part of me. And it should have stayed that way. We weren’t ever supposed to do this.”  
“I don’t care what we were supposed to do. We’re both supposed to be happy. We’re supposed to stick together because we have something so great here. It has been so long since I’ve found someone who made me happy…so happy…so ready to put someone else ahead of myself. Actually, to be honest, I haven’t ever felt this strongly about being with someone in my life. We make me happy. When I’m with you, I don’t want to be anywhere else in the world. That means something. That matters.”  
“It means a lot, and it matters to me…very much so.”  
“So, why are you doing this to me?”  
“Because we’re opening ourselves up to a whole lot of problems, and neither of us need that right now.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Jon…”  
“Fine. You don’t want to do this anymore? Fine. It’s over, Al. You win. Sorry to have burdened you with giving a shit and wanting to take care of you,” he spitefully spat at her. He stood up from the bed and quickly stripped himself of his clothes, remaining in his boxers. He got into his bed, facing away from Al.  
Al was frowning and felt overwhelmingly sad. She didn’t want to upset him. But she knew that the current state of things could only hurt the both of them. She knew she was terrible when it came to this kind of stuff. And Jon was one-hundred percent devoted to his career. He didn’t need any distractions. She was sure that she made the right decision. But she wasn’t sure why doing the right thing made her feel so awful.  
Looking over at Jon…well…Jon’s back, Al felt terrible for the current situation. She had never intended on hurting him. She found that all she wanted to be doing in that moment was laying in his arms. That made her feel whole, though she wouldn’t actually admit that to anyone. Al knew that she needed to distance herself from him. Things between them were moving so fast. Al couldn’t focus her attention on both Jon and cleaning up her life. At least not at this point in her recovery. She needed time to readjust to her life and get to a much more stable place before she could even consider being with Jon. Not that she wanted that to be the case. She couldn’t help but feel so sad about what had just transpired between the two.  
Jon, on the other hand, was incredibly hurt. He cared about Al more than he ever thought he would. He wanted nothing more than to be with her. He was sorry that being with her was hurting Renee, but he certainly wasn’t sorry for the feelings that he had developed for her since they’d met. The fact of the matter was that he cared about her a lot. And he didn’t give the slightest care about all of the bullshit that she was letting get to her. Things between them had progressed quite quickly. He couldn’t deny that, and he believed that that was a fair enough reason for her to pull back and be hesitant. But Renee was not a reason. She was a friend…well…former friend. Jon had no interest in being with her.  
He didn’t think this would make him feel so sad. He just wanted to be with Al. She made him feel so much differently than anyone else ever had, as odd as that may have been, considering how uninterested he was in her at first. But once he got to know her, Jon realized that they had actually had more in common than he’d expected. He found himself hooked on her. It had been completely unexpected, but since he first found himself turned on by her, his feelings had only grown. The closer they became, the deeper in this he was.  
To be rejected by Al felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. He didn’t think that he would feel so hurt and take it so personally and so hard. But he was crushed by her words. He never wanted this to happen. However, he found himself to be completely crazy about her. Jon wanted so badly for them to make this work. But apparently, that was no longer an option that he had. He was unsure of how they’d be able to make their arrangement work because this would certainly complicate things.


	22. Chapter 22

Falling Down  
Chapter 22

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction from my overactive imagination. None of what I have written reflects on the real people behind these characters. As far as I know, none of the people mentioned or portrayed in this story did anything that I have said they did. I mean, I don’t know how else to say that this isn’t real. This is fake. I made it up. Please don’t hold it against any of these people. I’m just a little crazy, I guess (Or more like…I know.)

Jon would not look at, speak to, or interact with Al in any way. And it was driving her absolutely out of her mind. She had tried to speak to him a couple of times, but he would simply walk away or put his ear buds in his ears. She understood that he was hurt by what went on the night before, but this was starting to get ridiculous.  
The two were in their hotel room, getting ready to leave for the interview that he had in about two hours. “Jon,” she spoke, hoping he would stop with these games he was playing. Not surprisingly, he didn’t acknowledge her in any way. She followed him into the bathroom, while he was brushing his teeth. Al hopped up on the bathroom counter next to him. “I know that you’re upset with me, but you can’t ignore me forever,” she spoke, her eyes locked on him.  
But, as expected, Jon wouldn’t say a single word to her, much less even look at her. She groaned out of frustration. He was acting childish. Al could understand why he was upset and angry. But behaving this way was just getting to be annoying.  
Al hopped off of the counter. “Fine. You can ignore me all you want to and act like a damn child, but you’re not helping your case one bit. In fact, if you wanna act like a child, that’s great. But I’m sure as hell not a pedophile. I don’t fuck around with kids,” she told him, finally storming out of the bathroom.  
Seeing as she still had to go to the interview with him, Al double checked herself in the floor length mirror. She thought that she looked good, at least. But truth be told, she didn’t particularly care how she looked. Al was just really upset with everything that was going on between Jon and herself. She really cared about Jon. She never wanted things to be like this. However, she knew that things between them would only get screwed up, as everything else in her life did. She didn’t believe she was cut out for this relationship stuff. And she knew that Jon was a really great guy. The last thing she wanted to do was mess things up with them. But by trying to avoid doing that, things were incredibly fucked up.  
Al sat on the edge of the bed, unsure of what she should do. Clearly, it didn’t really matter what she said to him. Jon was just going to ignore her anyway, as he had been. Quite frankly, Al also didn’t want to have any more problems with Renee. It would just complicate things for everyone even more. The last thing they needed…or more specifically the last thing that she needed…was anything to be more complicated than it had to be.  
Jon came out of the bathroom and put his sneakers on. Al put her shoes on and grabbed her bag. She quickly followed him, as he left the hotel room. The pair made their way down the hallway, as Jon, to be a dick, made sure that he walked fast, while they headed to the elevator. The silence that enveloped them was completed uncomfortable. And Al was both annoyed with him and upset that things were this way.  
The two walked into the elevator, as soon as the doors opened, and they headed down to the lobby. Al decided to speak again, though she was well aware that he wasn’t going to respond to her in any way.  
“You know that I really do like you. I care about you so much. But if you want to act like a bratty child, instead of trying to understand where I’m coming from in this situation, then, that’s absolutely fine,” she quipped.  
As expected, Jon continued to remain silent. Al rolled her eyes. This was going to drive her to her breaking point.  
***  
That night, Al and Jon were at the evening’s live show, still not speaking. She had given up the effort to make him talk. He was just wearing her down with each uncomfortably silent moment that they spent together. Being on the road had gone from being a fun, new adventure to being the bane of her existence. It was making her unhappy. The last thing that she wanted was to feel as badly as she was feeling.  
In an effort to help her feel less shitty about everything, Al got up from the couch and walked out of the locker room. She didn’t really know her way around the backstage area. But she wandered around for long enough to find AJ’s locker room. She knocked on the door, hoping that her friend would be there.  
Luckily, the door opened and revealed AJ.  
“Hey you,” the tiny Diva greeted.  
“Hey. Can we talk?” Al asked.  
AJ gave her a concerned look. “Of course. Come in.”  
“Thanks.”  
Al walked in, and AJ shut the door behind her. The two women sat on the couch. “So, what’s going on with you?”  
“Jon won’t speak to me.”  
This confused AJ, considering the previous morning, everything was completely fine. “Do you mean that you two are sleeping together, but he won’t have a real conversation with you about important things?” she questioned.  
“No. I mean, he literally will not say a single word to me. Last night, Renee came to our hotel room, and it was sad. She’s obviously just really hurt. After she left, I told him that I didn’t think that we should do this anymore. Between this shit with Renee and my long list of fuck-ups, I just don’t think that it’s gonna work out between us. I told him that, and he got really upset with me. And now, he refuses to speak to me or look at me. He acts like I’m not even there,” she explained. AJ could see her friend was extremely bothered by this.  
“Seriously? He responded to what you said by throwing a tantrum and giving you the silent treatment? This is why men are really like children,” she breathed, shaking her head. “Okay. So, what do you want?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Do you like him?”  
“Well, yeah, of course I do. You know that.”  
“Then, honestly, I think that you’re both being ridiculous about everything. First of all, you like him. Fuck this bullshit with that dumb twat Renee. She’s a complete looney toon. Fuck her. Secondly, yeah, you’ve had more than your share of relationship problems in the past. We’ve all had them. I know yours are probably worse than most people’s, but that’s not a reason to write-off future relationships. I know that you didn’t have an example, when you were growing up, of what a relationship should be. But that doesn’t mean you can’t find a normal, functional one. Third of all, honestly…I’ve seen the way that you two look at each other. I may not be any kind of relationship expert, but I think that you two have something serious brewing there…something really special. As for Captain Toddler Pants, he needs to quit acting like a friggen baby and handle this like an adult…or even a caveman. He can grab you by your hair and have his way with you,” AJ told her. “Not to be harsh, but you know I don’t really sugarcoat things, you two need to pull your heads out of your asses and just be happy together.”  
“Well, gee, tell me how you really feel,” Al joked with a chuckle.  
AJ smiled. “What can I say? I liked what I saw when I saw the two of you with each other. It made me feel all giddy and excited and like I was in high school watching my best friend fall in love. Besides, you two even look good together. It looks right. You don’t need to play any games. You certainly don’t need to appease the wannabe Cruella deVille of the WWE. And, honestly, you two don’t even owe anyone a goddamn explanation. And that includes my overprotective other half who thinks that he’s your father or something. Regardless, this is still your life, Al. You can be with whoever the hell you want to. All I would prefer is that you were with someone that makes you happy. And I know for a fact that Jon makes you happy.”  
“When the fuck did you become like…Yoda?”  
“Know when I do not,” AJ replied, mirroring Yoda’s sentence structuring style.  
Al laughed. “Seriously. You’re right. Why the hell am I so concerned with all of this bullshit? I really like Jon a lot. I have so much fun when I’m with him. He makes me happier than I can ever remember being. I have the most incredible, mind-blowing sex with him. And…I just…I feel like I can be myself when I’m with him. I feel like I can trust him and rely on him. I’d be a complete idiot to give that up…for anything or anyone…or because I’m just used to it not working.”  
“Exactly.”  
“And this is exactly why I came to talk to you.”  
“I’m also the only one who knows about you guys. So, you really can’t go to anyone else,” she pointed out.  
“That’s a good point.”  
“Not that I mind or anything. I like being the only one in on the secret.”  
“You do? Even though you’re keeping it from Phil?”  
AJ shrugged. “Psh. That’s his problem. I’m the one on the inside now, and I love it. If he can’t know because he would be a party pooper, that’s his problem.”  
“Well, even if other people knew, I would still go to you. I trust your opinion. Phil’s too protective and too much like a parent. You’re an actual friend, in that way.”  
“Aw, thanks!” She paused. “So, are you gonna talk to him tonight?”  
“I’m gonna try to. I just hope that he listens to me.”  
“I mean, if he’s gonna keep up this whole ‘let me show her how much of a baby I can be’ thing he’s got going on, it may take some convincing. But if anyone can convince him to quit this shit, it’d be you.”  
Al smiled. “I hope so. I just really can’t handle the silent treatment much longer,” she admitted, shaking her head.  
“Phil likes the sound of his own voice too much to give me the silent treatment,” AJ told her. “Well, that, and I would probably kick his ass if he even tried to play that game with me. I couldn’t handle that.”  
“It sucks. He won’t even look at me. It hasn’t even been twenty-four hours yet, and I’m losing my mind.”  
“I don’t know how you’ve managed to keep it together this long. All of that silence would make me lose my shit.”  
Al shook her head. “It’s pushing me close to the edge. Not only that, but I really liked cuddling with him. He held me when we went to sleep. I loved doing that.”  
“Aw. I’m pretty sure that you two are gonna make me throw up from all of this cuteness,” she teased.  
“That’s a first.”  
“I know. So stick with it.”  
“I’ll do my best.”


	23. Chapter 23

Falling Down  
Chapter 23

Disclaimer: None of this is true. I made it all up. None of what I write reflects on the true people behind these characters. Al is the only one I made up, and therefore, I own her. Other than that, this isn’t reality.

“This chick is ridiculous,” Renee breathed to Nattie Neidhart.  
“What chick?”  
“Alessandra Kline. I mean, who the hell is she to just waltz in here and get in between things with me and Jon?”  
Nattie furrowed her brow in confusion. “Renee, you know I love you and all, but you’re being a little overdramatic with all of this Alessandra Kline stuff. You weren’t with Jon. You guys were just friends.”  
“No. We had something special.”  
“Absolutely. And it was a friendship. Al’s a really nice woman. She didn’t get in between anything with you and Jon.”  
“She did. He doesn’t even hang out with me anymore.”  
“Yeah, but that’s probably because you went off on him, then, Al, and then, you went off on him again. He doesn’t hang out with you because he thinks that you’re crazy,” Nattie pointed out, furrowing her brow in confusion.  
Renee glared at her good friend. “If he thinks that I’m crazy, it’s only because she made him think that.”  
“I mean, let’s be honest with each other…you’ve done some things that seemed a little bit crazy.”  
“I have not. Al’s just jealous of my relationship with Jon,” Renee insisted. “That’s why all of this has happened.”  
“Renee, you shouldn’t be so hostile towards Al. Even if you had an actual relationship with Jon, he would be the one who did something wrong to you. Not Al. She doesn’t even really know you,” Nattie reasoned.  
“But she doesn’t belong here.”  
“Okay, please be smart about all of this. You’re acting a little nutty,” Nattie spoke, lowering her voice. She was becoming increasingly concerned with the way Renee was acting, as it pertained to the situation with Al and Jon.  
“No. She stole my man.”  
“What you mean is that some woman that you don’t personally know began dating your friend,” Nattie insisted.  
“No. I’d been seeing him.”  
Nattie resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her friend. “Okay, Renee,” she brushed her off, quickly becoming annoyed with this topic of conversation.  
“What?”  
“You’re acting like a delusional high schooler. I can’t believe that you’re being so ridiculous about all of this,” Nattie told her, trying to be completely honest about her feelings on the current situation.  
“No. You’re just one of the people blinded by the fact that there’s a celebrity here,” Renee accused.  
“Excuse me? I have been your friend for a while. You should know me a lot better than that,” she argued.  
“Well, I thought that, as my friend, you would be backing me up,” Renee fought back with Nattie.  
“As your friend, I’m not sugarcoating this. I’m telling you the truth that you need to hear. Everyone sees how you’re acting. Everyone hears the comments that you’ve been making. You don’t want to create a bad reputation for yourself,” Nattie warned her. “People talk. They think you’re crazy and that you’re obsessed with Jon.”  
“That’s bullshit,” Renee protested.  
“No, it’s not,” she shot back. “I’m trying to be your friend. If you don’t want me to tell you the truth, then, fine, but then, we can’t hang out or talk because if I’m your friend, I’m gonna be honest with you.”  
Nattie got up from her chair in catering and stormed out of the room, frustrated with how thick-headed Renee was being about this situation.  
***  
Al was in Jon’s locker room with him. She desperately wanted to fix things with him. She missed the way that things had been. But he only continued to ignore her. She was sitting on the couch. She had tried to turn up the level of flirtation with him to coax him into speaking to her. But so far, no such luck.  
He had changed into his usual ring gear—his jeans, a wife beater, and his Dean Ambrose hoodie. He was on the other end of the couch, arms folded over his chest. He completely ignored the fact that she was even there.  
“Hey you,” she spoke, scooting next to him. He gave her no response. Al nudged him softly. Nothing. “Jon, you can’t just ignore me forever.”  
He raised his eyebrows, disputing that comment, though he, stubbornly, still would not speak to her.  
Al sighed. “Listen, I understand that what I said hurt you. Trust me, I do. And I know that you’re upset with me right now, but can you please stop ignoring me? If we can talk, we can sort all of this out now,” she spoke, trying to be mature about the situation.  
Jon stood up and walked towards the door. Al quickly jumped up from the couch and headed towards the door. She ran in front of it before he got there. He gave her a look.  
“If you’d speak to me, it’d be a lot easier to get passed this.”  
Jon looked like he was getting really pissed off with her. “Fine!” he yelled. She jumped, not expecting that he would yell at her like that. “What the hell do you want me to say to you to get you to leave me alone?”  
Her eyes burned into his. “Sit.”  
“No.”  
“Jon, come on. Stop acting like this. Just hear me out.”  
“I really couldn’t give a fuck less about anything you have to say. Maybe you think that it’s fun or that it’s entertaining to screw around with other people’s feelings. But this isn’t your little TMZ world. This is the real world. It isn’t okay to make someone care about you, and then, just drop them like it’s no big deal.”  
“You know it isn’t like that, Jon. You’re making this out to be like I’m just some self-absorbed sociopath. Like I just decided that I wasn’t interested in you anymore. But that’s complete bullshit, and you know that. I care about you so much. I want to kiss you and hold you. I want to talk to you and rely on you to be there when I need you…and I want to be there for you when you need me. I want your help. I want nothing more than to crawl into your bed every single night and cuddle with you. But…it’s really scary for me. I’m so afraid of getting hurt again and relapsing. It isn’t easy for me to be like this with you and have these kinds of feelings for you. All I keep waiting for is for you to change your mind and decide that you don’t want me anymore. I’ve been trying so hard, Jon. I’ve been opening up to you. I’ve told you things that a lot of people don’t know…hell, even the best gossips and snoops don’t know some of the things that I’ve told you. I’ve spoken to you about things that I don’t like talking about. I’ve told you about my past. I’ve told you about what I’ve gone through. And for you to just ignore me…” She paused, making sure her emotions were in check, as she found that with every word she spoke, she became increasingly more emotional. “It makes me feel like nothing I ever said mattered to you,” she spoke. Her tone was genuine.  
Jon’s eyes were locked on her. Now, he was silent because he didn’t know what to say to her. He wasn’t even sure of what she was trying to say. Did she want to go back to how things had been between them? Though, he knew his focus should have been on her, he was still mentally focusing on the current state of their relationship.  
“It sucks to be the problematic person, Jon. It really does. And most people wouldn’t even entertain the thought of walking away because of some crazy bitch harassing her. But right now, I don’t need dealing with Renee to be my main priority. She shouldn’t even be a blip on my radar, right now. I need to focus on staying clean and saving my own life. And everything else tests that. Becoming emotionally involved with you is a huge risk for me. Dealing with Renee is a risk. And if you don’t care, that’s absolutely fine with me. Really, it’s fine. But I do care. And I’m trying to fix my life and get my shit together. Trust me, I love nothing more than being the fun one, the carefree one. I love to be the life of the party, Jon. Everyone always knows I’m down for a good time. Reckless but fun Alessandra Kline. But I’m sick of being a fucking train wreck. I’m sick of being a goddamn joke for late night TV and pretty much everyone else. I’m sick of having everyone talking about how I’m a drug addict, right in front of my face. I don’t want everyone to see me as a burden. I don’t want to be some lost cause who everyone expects to end up dead any day now. I care about being clean more than anything right now. And I understand that it may not be your number one focus, but it’s sure as hell mine. And I have to be very careful about what I do. So, I’m sorry that I hurt you because I stupidly told you that we had to end this, but you need to be a little understanding of where I’m coming from, instead of acting like some jilted, overgrown baby.”  
Jon nodded slowly. He knew that everything she was saying was right, and he knew that he was being unfair to her with the way he had been acting. “I understand what you’re saying. But I have a match that I need to get out there for,” he said. Al felt completely deflated, at this point. It was frustrating and upsetting that she couldn’t have a normal conversation with him to resolve their problems. She knew she wanted to be with him, and she knew that she wanted to fix what had happened the night before. But he was just causing her to feel hopeless. Clearly, he was still going to be mad at her. Al could see it in his eyes.  
She took a deep breath and let it out. “Fine,” she relented and moved out of the way. Jon quickly left the locker room, leaving her all alone. She slowly made her way back to the couch and sat down, overwhelmed with her feelings of defeat. She wanted him to just understand her and try to see where she was coming from. That was all. She wanted things to get back on track, but she didn’t want him to think that just because he acted like a brat, he was getting what he wanted. But he had no interest in listening to her.  
They weren’t going to get very far this way, if he wasn’t willing to think about anyone but himself, while she felt awful for making him upset. And it was so frustrating for her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a little something about one of the characters in this story...Scott Weiland. As we all learned yesterday, he passed away, at the tragically young age of 48. I'm keeping him as a part of this story, and if that offends you, I am sorry and would, with no hostility recommend you cease reading this. I'm not including his death in this, though he's a major character in relation to Al.  
> Personally, hearing of his death broke my heart. I've been a fan since I was quite young...around 6 or 7. My father was a huge Stone Temple Pilots fan, and I got into them because he used to play them all of the time. I've seen him live a number of time with both Stone Temple Pilots and Velvet Revolver and felt like I lost someone who was a friend to me in many ways. His music was always there for me, when I was going through stuff, and it's sad to think that he's no longer on this earth. My heart goes out to his wife, his children, his family, and his friends. Rest in Peace, Scott.

Falling Down  
Chapter 24

Disclaimer: This is all fictional. It did not happen. Al is mine.

After the Smackdown taping, Al and Jon were headed back to their hotel room. And he was back to being quiet and ignoring her. She was sick of dealing with the silence and the uncomfortable tension between Jon and herself. She had a plan to fix it, though. Al knew exactly how to get things back into their gray area.  
“Still not talking to me?” she questioned, as they headed down the hallway to their shared room.  
Jon shrugged. “What do you want me to say?”  
Al rolled her eyes and opted to not respond, as she felt the overwhelming urge to be a bitch. They approached the door. He unlocked it and walked in. Al followed behind him and shut the door behind herself.  
“I’m gonna go get changed,” she told him, grabbing her suitcase and bringing it into the bathroom with her. Al quickly changed into her Agent Provocateur Chiki bra, briefs, and suspenders set, along with a pair of black thigh highs. She put on her Christian Louboutin Daffodile 160 platform pumps. She put her hair down and teased it just a little bit to give it some more volume. Al redid her makeup to be a little more dramatic than the fairly simple look she’d had earlier. She knew that the easiest way to get what she wanted from Jon was to use sex. It may have seemed to be a bit much, but Al was completely hating the fact that Jon was acting the way that he was.  
She gave herself a quick pep talk, hyping herself up. She took a deep breath and opened the door. With her chin up and hands on her hips, Al made her way out of the bathroom. Jon’s back was to her. She wore a smirk on her lips, as she stood near the foot of his bed. After a couple of moments passed, Jon finally turned around. His eyes widened, as they took in the salacious sight before him. She took a couple of steps toward him. Al stood about two feet away from him, as his eyes traveled down her body. She knew that she was going to get what she wanted now.  
“Um…uh….” Instead of ignoring her, now, Jon couldn’t find the words. She had rendered him speechless.  
“Now that I finally have your attention, I would really like to talk to you. And if you behave yourself and don’t act like a complete asshole, it might be worth your while. Okay?” she spoke confidently.  
He nodded slowly. Al gently pushed him back, to sit on the edge of the bed, which he did. She stood in front of him, her hands resting on her hips.  
“So, I want things to go back to being how they were. But I need you to be a lot more understanding when it comes to the decisions that I need to make, the environment that I need to be in, and how I need to live my life going forward. I like you, Jon. A lot. But I need to be number one in my own life right now, while I’m trying to stay clean and not be a completely fuck up when it comes to my life.” She paused. The fact that his eyes were currently focused on hers and not on her barely clothed body meant a lot to her. Clearly he was listening and clearly he cared about what she had to say. “This Renee situation has become a real problem for me. And this cannot be my problem. You need to accept the fact that right now, I can’t be in a real relationship because I’m focusing on cleaning up my life and the messes I’ve made in it. Maybe I’m being selfish, but if I plan on living much longer, I need to be very selfish.”  
Jon nodded. “Understood. And you should be very selfish when it comes to these things. It just hurts so much to care so much about someone and feel like you’re being rejected,” he explained his side to her.  
“Trust me, Jon, I get that. But seriously? You think not speaking to me is the way to go about it? What is this? Middle school?” she rhetorically asked.  
“I didn’t know what to do.”  
“Well, I can assure that acting like a three year-old when you don’t get your way is not attractive. Not to mention, it’s very frustrating.”  
“You’re right,” he agreed. “I’ve been acting like an idiot.”  
“To say the very least. Jon, I really would love to have something meaningful with you. But I need to get to the point where I’m more mentally stable and stronger, before I can let myself go, the way that I would in a relationship. And now is not the time for me to be starting anything with anyone, no matter how much I want to. I need to be able to focus on one thing at a time. Right now, my actions need to be thought out, logical, and intentional. I can’t be reckless. I need to get my shit together. I need to set myself up to succeed. I don’t need to overwhelm myself with a bunch of different, complicated things at once.”  
He nodded. “You’re one-hundred percent right, Al. This is your opportunity to make your life better. You came here to help yourself recover and get used to life outside of rehab. Not to have more drama and risk falling back into your old ways.”  
“Exactly. So, now, do you understand where this leaves us?”  
“Back to how it was…but without me pressuring you about the whole relationship thing, without the Renee drama, and with the focus on your health.”  
She nodded. “Good. You finally get it.”  
“I get it completely,” he agreed. “And I’m sorry for the way that I acted about everything. I need to make sure that you’re doing what you need to to help you get back on track. And I’ve been causing you a lot of stress that you really don’t need to be dealing with right now. And I can promise you that I will do whatever I can to take care of the Renee situation. You don’t need to deal with her petty bullshit. So, I’ll do my best to get the heat from her off of you. I’m sorry that I let it go on like this for longer than I should have. I’m sorry for acting like a complete jackass and making things even more difficult for you.”  
“I forgive you.” Al finally smiled at him. She brought her hands onto his shoulders and brought her knees onto either side of his body, straddling him. Jon’s breathing almost immediately became more rapid. “Now, we can have some fun making up,” she spoke, her voice low. His eyes drank up the scene before him. His hands traveled up Al’s thighs and around to the small of her back.  
“You look…” He took a deep breath. “Breathtakingly…sexy…incredibly…wow.” Al leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. She pulled back, before it got too heated.  
“So, I guess that means you like what I’m wearing?” she questioned, standing up and doing at quick twirl for him.  
“I like the outfit…but I love the way it looks on you.”  
“Well, you’re in luck because I love the way your dick is trying to break out of those jeans right now,” she replied, her smirk back in its place on her lips.  
Jon stood up from the bed, bringing his hands onto her hips. He backed her up against the wall. He pressed his forehead against Al’s. She brought her hand onto the back of his neck, pushing his lips against hers. She felt fireworks in their kiss. The chemistry that they had was mind-blowing to the both of them. They may have had their problems for just one day, but it felt so much longer to the both of them. And Al was craving his kiss and his touch.  
Trailing his lips down onto her neck, Al got goosebumps at the feel of his lips against her flesh. Her arms wrapped themselves around him. His hands ran up her body, cupping her breasts, as his lips covered them in kisses. Jon brought his lips back up to hers. He turned her body around, so she was facing the wall. His hands found their way down to the clasp of Al’s bra. His lips attached themselves to her shoulder and trailed them to her neck, as he clumsily fumbled with her bra. Though it took a few moments, Jon got it unhooked. He pulled the lacy garment off of her body, eventually allowing it to fall to the floor. Jon moved her hair out of the way. His arms encircled her waist from behind. Al rested her arms on top of his, enjoying how he was making her feel.  
“You know how to drive me crazy, don’t you?” she breathlessly questioned him.  
“Trust me, I’m doing the best I can,” he replied.  
Al smiled and turned around in his arms. “You’re making me insane right now,” she spoke, her lips brushing against his.  
Jon smiled and picked her up in his arms. His hands rested on her rear end, while her arms were around his neck. The pair brought their lips together in a passionate, feverish make out session.  
Bringing her over to the desk situation in the living room area of the hotel room, Jon sat her down on the edge of it, their lips still not parting. Her hands rested themselves on his face, while his hands rested on her waist. The two enjoyed the feeling of being together, and while they knew there was a chance they could be interrupted, as they typically were, they didn’t care. They just wanted to be with each other. She brought her hands onto the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up. Jon quickly took the shirt off and tossed it aside. Al, then, began pulling his wifebeater up, which like his shirt, he pulled off.  
Jon ran a hand down, resting on her upper thigh. It slowly inched its way onto the lace of her underwear. He used one finger to snake its way under the material and gently slid it inside of her.  
Al took a deep breath and leaned back, her head resting against the wall. Jon smirked at her, as he rhythmically began thrusting his finger into her. Though she was enjoying herself, Al grasped his arm and pushed his hand away from her. She sat back up and pulled his lips back onto hers. Jon quickly began unbuckling his belt. Once he had succeeded at that, he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Al pushed them down over his hips and down his thighs. Jon kicked them off of his legs.  
Jon’s hands grasped the backs of Al’s thighs and pulled her into a standing position. She smirked and turned around, facing the desk. She bent forward slightly. Jon quickly fished his erection out of his boxer briefs. He pushed Al’s underwear aside and rubbed the head of his dick against her already heated core. She let out a moan, before Jon pushed himself inside of her.  
“Oh my God,” she yelped. Jon’s hands grasped her hips, as he began slowly thrusting in and out of her. Her hands were flat on the desk, as he began picking up speed.  
“Do you like this?” he questioned her.  
“I love it,” she moaned.  
Jon brought one hand around and slid them into the front of her underwear. He began rubbing her, causing her to momentarily shut her eyes and grasp the table to help hold herself up, as her knees had gone weak. He slowed his thrusts a bit, in order to focus on pleasuring the woman who had been driving him mad with pleasure and lust.  
Al couldn’t focus on anything but how good Jon was making her feel. “Baby,” she breathed, as his fingers continued to work wonders on her.  
“I just want to make you feel good,” he told her.  
Al turned her head, looking at Jon from over her shoulder. She couldn’t speak. Her mind was swirling, as he continued to use his fingers and dick to stimulate her. Jon leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to her lips. Once their kiss ended, Al turned her head back around, laying her upper body parallel to the desk.  
Jon’s talent fingers brought her closer and closer to her release. He began picking up the pace of his thrusts, once again. Her eyes were shut tightly, as she began feeling herself reach her climax. And, then, it finally hit her. Al felt her knees go weak, her legs feeling like rubber. Al could focus on nothing but the overwhelming pleasure that Jon had brought to her.  
“It feels so good when you come on me,” he told her, his breathing becoming more and more labored, as he was finding himself quickly approaching his own release. He brought his hand that had brought Al to her own orgasm, back onto her hip. He began thrusting deeper into her. His eyes rolled back in his head, as he was moments away from succumbing to the pleasure he felt. “I’m so close, baby,” he spoke.  
“Come for me, Jon,” she begged him, still recovering from her own climax. She knew that sex with him could easily become her next addiction, as it always left her fulfilled and craving even more.  
“I’m gonna…” he breathed. Within seconds, Jon’s release hit him, and he released into her. Now, his legs were the ones that felt weak and like rubber. With the entire situation considered, Jon’s orgasm was a bit more intense than usual.  
Once he had been drained dry, he remained still for a couple of moments. He finally pressed a kiss to her back, before pulling himself out of her. Al stood up, as he let go of her completely. She moved her underwear back into place.  
Al tuned around and smiled at him. “That was incredible,” she breathed.  
He smirked. “You’re just so hot. I can’t control myself.”  
“I hope you recover soon because I’m not done with you, yet.”  
“Oh? You’re not?”  
“I’m not even naked yet. You can’t be done, if I’m not naked. We need at least a round two,” she pointed out.  
Jon raised an eyebrow at her. “I’m game.” He pulled his boxer briefs back up and sat on the couch, still breathing heavily. He patted his lap. Al acquiesced to his silent request and sat across him. She rested her head on his shoulder. Jon wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder, her hand on his chest, while the two took an affectionate breather. They both undoubtedly had a round two in the near future, before they would fall asleep, naked and in each other’s arms.


End file.
